Stronger Steele
by fateMoon
Summary: Entering Harvard all alone, Ana must learn to embrace her own self without the help of Kate. Their friendship is tested while separated in college. Will Ana be able to face all the drama in her life? Ana/Christian Story. HEA. No Cheating.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first story. I've read FSoG fanfic for the past two years and I want to try and write one. I am doing this for fun so constructive criticism will be appreciated but mean comments will be ignored. PLEASE ENJOY!**

Summary:

Entering Harvard all alone, Ana must learn to embrace her own self without the help of Kate. Their friendship is tested while separated in college. Will Ana be able to face all the drama in her life?

This is an Ana and Christian story, although I will be emphasizing quite a bit about Ana and Kate's relationship as well. It is a journey of Ana in finding herself and not to lose herself to please someone else.

SIDE NOTE: ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I do not live in the States. I am in an entirely different continent. So I am just going to use my wildest imagination while writing this story. I do try to do some research regarding some facts. If there is any mistake concerning certain facts, then just pretend it exist ;)

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to the awesome E.L. James.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 ** _Somebody asked me if I knew her. A million memories flashed through my mind but I just smiled and said I used to – unknown_**

28th October 2016

The thunderstorm struck Seattle the whole afternoon and for once Ana welcome the gloomy weather. She sat on the cushy sofa in the library while holding a cup of tea watching the rain pouring right outside the penthouse. The perfect day to end the most precious friendship she had so far. She had spent 16 years of her life trying to be considerate and understanding to her one special friend that she thought is the best for being her friends when no one else seems to like her.

Kate and her is really the exact opposite. They say opposite attracts. What they didn't tell you is that the shit they bring is also equally exhausting as well as the good memories that was collected over their friendship. It was a price she needs to pay to have Kate in her live is what Ana convinced herself for the last 4 years of their friendship.

The last few years Kate was frustrating. The last few months were downright excruciating to even be in a room for a long period of time together.

With Kate, you can already guess her problems before the problem even came. It was either boys or her commitment in doing anything.

Kate, with her beautiful long and wavy strawberry blonde hair, curvy body, C-cup boobs and one desirable – sized ass, attracts men from different direction. She has them waiting in line and if she was done with one she will pick another one. Mrs. Kavanagh makes sure that her daughter is groomed properly to snag an eligible bachelor once she graduated from Boston University.

It all started when both friends applied for the same university. They dreamed to get into Harvard University together, but only one got in. That person was Ana. Although the both of them got accepted to Boston University, another alternative they applied, Kate convinced Ana to accept Harvard's offer since she told Ana it is "once in a life time chance". There was a nag feeling inside of Ana to refuse the offer and instead go to Boston University with Kate, but she is very convincing and so the both of them walk the different path. It was a bad idea from the beginning, but Kate insisted that Ana would be phenomenal even if they are not together. They promised that they will graduate together in 4 years and moved back to Seattle together.

Kate was not wrong about Ana being phenomenal. Ana admitted that she is one of the best selling author right now even when she just graduated. She had sold millions of copies of her fictional fantasy story in the last year and is in the process of publishing the second installment of the series. Her life couldn't be more perfect, if only her "best friend" would stop being such an overly jealous bitch over her achievements and most importantly having the most perfect boyfriend in the entire world.

That was another problem. Kate never sugarcoat her dislike toward her boyfriend, Christian Grey. He was 3 years her senior and now a self-made multi-billionaire CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. Its not that Kate hate Christian, Ana had the suspicion that Kate want him for herself. She caught her flirting with Christian numerous times. She brushed it off as a friendly gesture.

Christian on the other hand, had voiced out countless of times how Kate was not a good person in the inside and wanted her to separate from Kate for good. Ana felt that it was not fair for her to just let Kate go especially when she already broke one of their promises of going to university together. Well technically she didn't break the promise, but the point is that she went to their dream university and her ex – best friend did not.

The last fight between her and Kate had made Ana see things clearly and decided it is time to end this so called friendship. Karma is a sweet bitch, and Ana hoped Kate would get what she deserved. Finally free, Ana made a new resolve to focus on her life with positive things such as her career, family, and most of all her Christian.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for the kind reviews and PMs from all of you lovely people! I really appreciate all of your comments. Some of them are very inspiring. Thank you all for reading my story.**

 **I want to apologize in advance**. **I never read any of the classical books that Ana likes because English is not the first language in my country so I never had the chance to read these Classics. I am just making assumptions base on the summary I found on the Internet. Please accept my apology if it offends anyone. I am just trying to portray Ana's passion towards English Literature. Go easy on me ;)**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **As always, all characters belong to the lovely EL James.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Ana's POV

25th August 2012

I feel so anxious and dreadful today because I will be moving into Harvard's dorm and share a room with a complete stranger. I received an email regarding my roommate called Mia Grey. I hope she is nice and I can get along well with her. I am not the most social person and I tend to avoid crowds or noisy places. I don't do well with new people since I am an extremely shy person.

My nervousness is very obvious as I tried to busy myself by rearranging my luggage for the tenth time while I listen to Kate rambles about finding the perfect college boys to screw and how they will screw her good. She can be so crass, yet she is the only person that wants to stick around me for the longest time now. We have been friends for 12 years now since we were 6 in our first year of elementary school. Her bitchiness and outgoing personality is probably what landed her in the cheerleading squad since junior high. I, on the other hand, avoid her friends like a plague. I don't want to give her any trouble or her being bullied because she hangout with a nerdy me, but at the end of the day she still want to hangout and talk to me whenever she wants.

I think the reason she and I are still friends is because she can talk as much as she pleases and I will let her without interrupting her even once. I prefer it to be that way. I like to listen to her talk rather than her asking me a lot of things. I don't want Kate to open her big mouth and unintentionally spill my secret. Probably all her cheerleading friends are such a diva that they don't want anyone else to talk except themselves. So it's a win – win situation between all of us.

"Oh Ana, I do hope that you will meet a guy that will rock your world soon because you are seriously missing out! You are going to college and you haven't loss your virginity for god sake. What are you waiting for? Your wedding night?" I raised my eyebrow at her crude comment.

"What, Steele? Don't give me that look. You didn't even kiss Jose after prom. He was totally into you but you didn't go for him." True, but I was never interested in Jose.

Jose is my childhood friend. We bonded through our dads who serve in the military together. He is in the football team, muscular built, handsome, and charming. He even has his own girl fan squad. For me, to be dating him is like dating your own brother and that is totally not my cup of tea.

I accepted his prom proposal because he asked me in the middle of the cafeteria on our lunch break while I was eating my sandwich alone. If I say no, the whole school will make another gossip about me and his girl fans will skin me alive, and that is the last thing I want to be remembered in my senior year.

"I told you lots of times, Kate. I am not interested in him. I will wholeheartedly admit that he is cute and got a body to die for, but I am not attracted to him that way." I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you are interested in him why don't you go after him yourself hmm?" I playfully nudge her to ease the tension and to end the conversation. I don't want to fight with Kate before we will go our separate ways for the next 4 years, excluding holidays and meet ups.

"Please. He is such a romantic guy and I don't do romance. I like to play around and I don't settle down. He is too kind and gentle for my liking."

"Come on Kate, lets get going. The sooner we get to Boston, the sooner you can find your boy toy for the next few days."

Our laughter echoes through my bedroom. For the last time, I glance back to my bedroom and close the door.

The Kavanaghs and my dad will be joining us to Boston to send us off. The ride to the airport was filled with promises to keep in contact with each other and ' _I will miss you'._ We promised each other we would visit each other every now and then if our schedule allows us since we are a small distance away.

I have known Kate and her family since I was in primary school. We live in the same neighborhood. Her father was the owner of one of the most well – known snack manufacturing business. Her mother is a bored housewife who spends all her day socializing and wasting all the family's wealth with other bored housewives. Kate has two older brothers that she adores. The oldest is Jack, who is married to a French girl and has a 1-year-old son, and the second brother is Ethan, who is graduating this year in programming. Kate is very close to Ethan compared to Jack, but have a pretty close relationship as well. Sometimes I am jealous of her many siblings because as an only child I am so lonely.

Growing up, Kate's family was wealthier than me. My mom passed away due to a hit – and – run car accident when I was 4 years old, so my dad has to step up and become both a mother and father to me. It was not easy for him because he just finished his service in the military and was just starting his carpentry business. It was a rough few years so I always tried to help him out as best as I could. His business is growing very well and has expanded to almost the entire West Coast.

Since Kate and I live so close by to each other, she often saw me walking home from her car and offered me to ride with her. The first few times I refused because I was afraid that she would bully me during the ride home. I was bullied a lot as the awkward girl with no mother. After a few months I finally accepted her daily ride offer because I feel that she was genuine with her offer. That was also the day she told her friends to stop bullying me because its not cool.

I guess that is why I can never say "no" to Kate because I feel that I owe her that much for making my life a lot easier. Although no one wants to be friend me, at least they stopped bullying me. Despite sometimes I need to give in to her if she wanted what I have. I don't mind though. I don't get attach to things and I rather let go for her sake rather than fighting with her.

* * *

Raymond Steele is no emotional man. Years of training as a military man made him the fine man he is. Today is an exception. He is going to send his only daughter away for college. Although he didn't cry, his eyes show that he is going to break down anytime soon.

"Daddy, you know I will see you for Thanksgiving. Anyways you still have two more night here in Boston," I tried to muster my best convincing smile, yet I am crying a bucket of tears on the inside.

I know he knows that I am actually scared shitless but trying to be brave. I have to get it together or else I will not survive the entire four years by myself here. I know what worries him the most is that I won't be getting along with anybody and become a loner. I told him multiple times that I prefer the quite and tranquil environment. I don't mind being alone or excluded from any gatherings as long as I have a book with me.

I don't think Ray needs to worry about me getting drunk because I am not planning to go to any parties or getting drunk at all. I don't care if people call me a goodie girl, as long as I save my ass from any potential self – embarrassment I am so okay with it.

I hope my dad will meet someone soon to cure his lonely heart and cook him decent meal everyday. I worry he will live on take – outs while I'm gone.

"I know, Annie. I will miss you so much, especially your cooking."

"Only my cooking?" We both share a laugh.

"Of course not. You know that I love you right, Annie? Promise me that you will call your old man once in awhile."

"I will, daddy. Now help me unpack all these boxes please," I gave him my sweetest smile and caused him to laugh. I am still a daddy's girl after all.

We just finish unpacking and were about to head out for dinner when we heard a ruckus in the hallway and a key inserting to my shared bedroom. My roommate finally arrived. I was so nervous that the girl won't like me and will be mean to me.

When the door finally opened, the girl standing in front of me can be described as a supermodel. Unlike my petite self, she is tall and curvy in the right place. Her long, wavy, jet-black hair is in a high ponytail. Her fashionable outfit screams money. She is followed by a group of people that seems to be her parents and two older guys that may be her boyfriend or brother. I couldn't guess because they all don't look alike and hate to make any assumptions.

Before I even summon the courage in me to introduce myself, she enthusiastically screams at me.

"OH MY GOD! HI! I AM MIA GREY! YOUR NEW ROOMATE! OHMYGODD! YOU MUST BE ANASTASIA? WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

"MIA! Calm yourself down before you scare the poor girl." The older woman chided her.

"Oops, sorry," Mia giggled and open her arms wide to hug me.

"oh… right… yes. I am Ana… I mean Anastasia… uh Steele, but please call me Ana," I awkwardly hug her but she seems unaffected by the awkwardness of the hug.

"Hello dear. I am Grace, Mia's mom." She gave me a hug as well and a motherly smile. She looks like she is in her mid forties.

"And I am Carrick, Mia's dad," we briefly shake our hands before the two guys behind introduce themselves.

"I am Mia's favorite and the more handsome brother, Elliot." He waggled his eyebrow and gave me a dazzling smile, yet I feel quite repulsed by the smile. He is super handsome. He is definitely Kate's type. Blonde hair, tan complexion, blue eyes, gorgeous smile, and very charming. He is literally every girl's wet dream. Kate would definitely jump his bone this second if she was here. But I don't like cocky guys like this one though lol.

The last one to introduce will be the other guy. We all turn our attention to him. The moment my eyes meet his eyes it feels like time stopped. He is tall and muscular but not overly bulging. Hiss messy dark copper hair looks unruly and inviting to tug. Those sinful lips make me imagine things I never thought I will ever experience in my life. His grey eyes are so tempting and sinful I couldn't look away and I feel my cheeks heating up. I don't know why, even though both men are equally handsome with their own feature, there is something different with this guy that I feel I want to know.

"Hello Anastasia, I am Christian. I am actually in my third year here. I hope you have a good time at Harvard." It was a short and simple introduction, yet it sends shivers down my spine. His voice is deep and alluring. My name rolls smoothly from his tongue and I feel so hot and bothered when he called my name. Even after he finished his brief introduction, we have not break our eye contact. Its like, there is a magnet that pull us together.

I am so glad that my dad stepped in and introduced himself, effectively breaking the spell Christian's eyes cast on me.

I was quite disoriented after the incident. After I tried regaining my senses, I saw that Mia and Grace were rather dumbfounded as well. Now I feel quite embarrassed at the attention they gave me.

Carrick politely invited my dad and I for dinner. Even though dad tried to decline because he doesn't want to over invite himself, both Grace and Carrick insist.

Walking down the hallway dad pulled me so we are walking a small distance behind the Greys.

"Annie, is it just me or there is something that I need to know regarding that Christian boy?"

I rolled my eyes in response.

"It is very rude and impolite to roll your eyes, young lady. Just because you are not living with me any longer, doesn't mean you can roll your eyes as you please." This makes me want to roll my eyes again.

"Dad, there is nothing going on. I'll make sure you will be the first to know if my love life evolves." I giggled. Overprotective as always. I know he doesn't find my joke funny, but what else am I going to say? ' _Hey dad I think I want Christian to take my virginity'?_ That would be horrifying.

Dinner was pleasant in the nearby burger joint. It turns out the Greys live in the Seattle area as well, but they lived in the more upper class area Bellevue while we live in the South Lake Union area. This new information excites Mia because now she can "plan a shopping trip on holidays" together.

The whole entire dinner I could sense Christian staring at me every now and then. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice and keep on making small conversation with Mia or listen to our parents' conversation.

"So Ana dear, what are you studying here?" Grace's motherly voice break my silent thought of ignoring the intense stare that sits across me.

Whenever people start asking me about my study choice, I often got nervous because some people, including my school teachers, think it's a waste of money to enter Harvard for an English major. It is "too expensive just to fulfill a young lady's reading hobby".It turns out that dad thinks otherwise and has been saving for a while so that I can chase my dream. He erases all my self – doubt and convince me to go after my dream.

"I am studying English literature here. I am very passionate with books and classical novels, Mrs. Grey." Just imagining books brought a smile to my face.

"So which fan are you? Shakespeare, Austen, the Bronté sisters, or Hardy?" Christian asked. I was surprised that he actually knows about these writers. If you ask Kate she wouldn't even know anything except Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"Actually its Hardy. Tess of the D'Urbervilles edition is my all time favorite. They way they portray her character as the sinful and impure woman when she was the victim explains how injustice between gender truly exist. "

"I certainly agree in that aspect. I am amaze that there are still people who respect and try to understand the classical fictions. You will do amazing, darling. And please, call me Grace." Grace give me this motherly adoration look and it made me feel so cherished. She may not be my real mother but I feel that I can trust her even if I just met her today.

I tried to be engaging and asked Mia about her studies as well.

"I am majoring in Psychology here. I am more interested in understanding an individual's behavior and how it affects their decision – making. I think I like to figure out people and their reason of doing a certain thing when I know that they didn't particularly like it. It will be so much fun." Her smile is so wide I'm amazed that she still has this much energy at this hour.

The rest of dinner passed with more small talks about football, fishing, and Christian's upcoming graduation and his plan to start a company really soon. I cant believe he is only 3 years older than me and has already envision his future with his company.

It was quite late when our parents decided to continue their conversation for another day. It seems that Carrick and dad had made a plan to go fishing together soon. I am glad that he at least got a friend in Seattle.

Mia's brother graciously offered to walk us back to our dorms while our parents retire to their respective hotels. Once back to the dorm room, I volunteered to help Mia unpack her things but she decided to unpack the next day. I crawl under my comforter while Mia turned off the light.

It was quite for a while before Mia breaks the silent.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"I think my brother is quite smitten with you."

"Which one?" I tried to play dumb and brush it off. Come on, who want to be with me. I am just an ordinary virgin with a boring look, brown hair, and blue eyes that are too big for my pale face.

"Really? You still need to ask? Obviously its Christian since he can't take his eyes off you since you introduce yourself in this room. AND he engaged a conversation with you. He NEVER talks to anyone."

"I don't think so. Look at me, and then look at him Mia. He should be with a beautiful girl, not boring old me." Even if I said all those things, I give a small hope that Mia is right.

"Oh my god, Ana. Even a blind person can see how much he is attracted to you. Lets make a bet then. If by the end of this semester he even show the slightest interest in you and ask you out at least once, then you have to treat me for lunch. But if not, then lunch will be on me."

"I hardly doubt it will happen, but sure." We both let out a small giggle.

"AND WE COULD BE SISTERS! HOW EXICITING IS THAT?" She excitedly squeals.

"Calm down Mia. Lets just see by the end of this semester," the thought of being with Christian cause me to feel quite content and excited.

"I know my brother, Ana. And I really have a good feeling about this. And I am a psychology student; it is my job to interpret what is going on in a person's head. I know what I am talking about. If my prediction is right about my brother liking you, then please give him a chance. I am not saying this because he is my brother, but I know that you both are meant to be together even if you just know him for less than 6 hours now.

"And to correct your statement, you are not a Plain Jane. You are just not presenting yourself to the fullest. I bet if you come out of that shy shell of yours every guy will drool at you.

"Now lets get some sleep and save this heavy conversation for later. I am so looking forward to free lunch. Good night Ana. "

"But don't cheat and try to convince your brother okay? Good night Mia."

It was really nice to have someone who actually gives a damn about me. Conversation with Kate will only revolves around Kate Kavanagh's life. Oh well, who am I to judge. Everyone is different. And I prefer Kate to talk my ears off rather than asking me anything.

Just as I was about to fall asleep my phone buzzed from an incoming text.

 _Ana! How was your first day? - K_

 **It was very nice actually. My roommate is here and she is very nice –A**

 _So glad you talk me out of coming here even later than now because GURL the boys out here is so damn fine ;) Can't wait to pick one out of the cookie jar tonight. Wish me luck babe ;) – K_

I am not sure why she needs me to wish her luck when men are literally falling at her feet all the time. This is the typical Kate behavior. I hope she will take school seriously though.

* * *

 **A/N: See you next week. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I think I will be updating weekly, but I don't have any specific day. I will try my best to update once a week thought. ;)**

 **This is going to be a pretty simple and tame chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to the awesome EL. James and all mistakes are purely mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Ana's POV**

The week passed by quickly as it was filled with orientations and class preparations. There is no time to consider Christian's interest towards me at all. But once in a while he popped out of nowhere to take Mia for breakfast, lunch or dinner, and effectively taking me as well. He said something about no point in eating alone. Every time he did that, Mia always gave me a smirk that says _I am so right_ written all over her face.

It happens exactly the next day after we arrived. He 'wanted to help Mia settle down and unpack'. Mia was so surprised and she mentioned out loud that the brothers she knew will never volunteer themselves unless she offers them some type of payment. Christian just brushed it off as trying to make his little sister as comfortable as possible.

Me on the other hand, have no idea how to react to whatever is going on with those siblings. As much as I wish Mia is right, I don't want to get my hopes up.

Tomorrow will be my official first day as a university student. I am so happy to be able to at least befriend my roommate and she seems so nice and genuine. Tonight Mia went out with some of her public – service club friends for dinner. She actually invited me to join but I passed. I want to have a quite night and try to calm myself as I was becoming very nervous just thinking of meeting new people in class tomorrow.

I was about to change and grab a light dinner when I heard a knock on my door. I am honestly scared and freaking out. I took a deep breath, take out my pepper spray can and slowly walked to the door to look through the peephole.

There stands Christian with his shorts and Harvard hoodie. I thought Mia had told him that she won't be here?

"Christian?" _No shit, Anastasia. It is obviously Christian._ My inner – self rolled my eyes. _Who do you think he is? Jose?_ And now I really roll my eyes to myself. Stupid me.

"Yes, its me. Open up, Ana."

I slowly open the door and there he is, in his beautiful godly glory with his hands in his pocket and lazy grin.

"I was hoping you girls want to have dinner with me?" He casually asked.

"Mia didn't tell you she went out with the public – service group for dinner?" I am pretty sure she told him already this afternoon.

"Really? I didn't know. Well, then its just you and me then," he shrugged.

I want to go for dinner with just him, I really do. But I am afraid that I will scare him away with my weirdness or my social awkward tendencies and lose the little chance I have with him.

It seems that he mistook my long moment of silence as a rejection and for a moment he try to not look disappointed.

"That is, if you want to. But if you have other plans, then it's okay,"

"NO! I mean… no, I don't have plans, that is. I would love to have dinner with you. Let me go change real quick."

Oh god, what am I thinking. This is my only chance to get a boyfriend looking like a GQ model. I sure as hell don't want to regret my only chance.

I tried to give a little bit of effort by dabbing a little vanilla gloss over my lips and apply a little bit of mascara. I want to at least look decent when I walk beside him. I don't want him to be gossiped around the campus seen walking with a mousy girl.

Ten minutes later I am out of the door walking with him to a nearby Mexican restaurant.

I was so nervous that I spent the entire walk self – assuring that everything will be fine. I heard a small chuckle and take a quick peak toward him.

"Calm down, Anastasia. Don't overthink and just enjoy this moment. I think I should be the one to be nervous here," he said.

"Well, I am not a very social person. I am a nerd honestly. So to be out with someone other than my books is totally nerve wrecking for me. Why should you be nervous?" I bet he is just trying to make me feel better by saying he is nervous. Come on, even his physical form can make Aphrodite orgasm. How can he be nervous with a nerd like me? No way in hell.

"I am about to have dinner with the most beautiful girl I have ever met." His bluntness confused me so much.

"Is there someone else joining us?" I really don't understand what is going on right now.

"No, silly. I am talking about you." Now he really laughs at me. I can feel my cheeks heating up under his gaze.

"As much as I feel flattered by your compliment, I know you are just making all those things up. Lets just cut the crap okay," I gave an awkward laugh and I know that this situation is turning uncomfortable so fast I can't even think of a way to salvage what is left of our friendship.

He stayed silent for a while. Shit, I knew I should've keep my big mouth shut. Once we are seated in the corner of the diner and ordered our food, Christian started to speak.

"Anastasia, I know that we just met and befriend each other last week. But in the short amount of time, I can see that you are a very beautiful person inside and definitely outside. Your innocence is the epitome of beauty. You are not loud or rowdy. You may be clumsy, but your elegance makes you appear classy and graceful. You put other people's wellbeing first. I see how you always treat Mia the best you can. I want to know more about you. Your whole being captivates me. This may all seems overwhelming for you, and I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to. But please give me a chance to get your attention, and I will wait for you as long as you need. Please consider my genuine interest to you."

Wow. I am shock that he just confessed to me, plain Ana.

Can this be real? Can I truly for the first time invest into whatever is going on between Christian and me? For once I want to be selfish and actually do something that I never did before. Back when I was in high school I always let Kate get all the guys. Even when she knew I had a crush with Brandon, a cute nerdy guy that works in the library. I only told her once about the cute guy in the library and she took that as a hint to chase after the poor boy. Okay I am not going to discredit her too much because I didn't mention that I am a little bit attracted to him. But still, for me to actually openly say that a guy is cute is rare and she didn't even bother to downplay it by encouraging me to go for him.

Fuck all this. I am 18 and yet to experience any romantic encounter. Even if this relationship will go south in the future, I will take the chance. I will keep it from Kate until I am sure where this relationship is going because I will not tolerate her going after Christian even if things between us didn't go well.

"Christian, honestly I don't know what to say. But I don't think you need rocket science to figure out that I am attracted to you. I just don't want to get my hopes too high and then crushed at the end. Never in my life have I ever date or be physically attracted to a guy so I really want to take this slow. If you want to wait for me, then I want to see where this relationship is heading." I am so embarrassed for confessing my most insecure point of my life. I can't even bring myself to look at him and stare at my lap where my sweaty palms fidget.

Once outside the diner he slowly take my hand into his and my heart beats so fast I am afraid he can feel it through our jointed hands. Its so funny that we both cant stop smiling while he walk me back to my dorm room.

This time although we walked in silence, I didn't find the situation to be awkward at all and enjoy most of the walk.

"Anastasia?" I heard him break the pleasant silent.

"Yeah?"

"I actually know that Mia is having dinner with her friends tonight. I am so glad that she did though, because I have been trying to find the perfect timing to talk to you." I tried to read his facial expression and he looked unapologetic and so confident.

"Well I can't be mad at you for it because I certainly enjoy our evening." I give him a genuine smile.

Once we reached my room, he hold both of my hands and try to find a way to prevent me from going inside my room by making small talks and ask me about my classes.

"I really should go in now, Christian." _No, you idiot. Stay with him longer and enjoy the moment._

"Okay. Lets go on our first official date soon alright?"

His face is so close to my face I can't think straight. I badly want him to kiss me, but I did set the rule of going slow earlier. I think he remembered that as well and lean towards my cheek and kiss me there.

I can feel his breath so close to my face, his warm lips on my cheeks. My whole body feels so hot, like a fire blazing through the deepest part of my physical being. This is the most intimate moment I have ever had in my entire life, yet I never once doubt how right this feels. It feels like this is the moment I have been waiting my whole life and it feels so surreal that it is happening as I start my college experience. I am probably the luckiest girl in the entire world right now.

The intimate moment was cut short when I heard a loud gasp behind me and saw that it was Mia.

"OH. MY. GOD! I KNEW IT! YES! I AM SO HAPPY! YOU GUYS! When did this happen? Please someone start explaining to me!" She was screaming and charging toward us and sandwich the both of us into a big hug.

"Geez woman, calm down. You will get us all in trouble if you make a scene in the hallway. Anyways I need to get back so you ladies have a good evening. Goodnight Anastasia," Christian gave me one last squeeze to my hands before he leave.

Once inside our room I tried to prepare for bed slower than usual, trying to tease Mia because she is just too eager and excited with this whole relationship and its so funny to see the look on her face trying to hold back from bombarding me with questions.

"ANA! I know what you are trying to do here! I can't believe innocent Ana is trying to play dirty on me! Come on cut me some slack because I am dying here! Stop being a she – devil. It doesn't suites you." Mia gave me her best pout and now I am laughing my ass off on my bed.

"HEY! Don't do this to me please I am border line begging you."

I felt bad for her now so I tried to talk to her, but not trying to express my eagerness as well.

"There is nothing going on right now Mia," I tell her honestly.

"YET." Mia glared at me.

"Yet." I agree with her.

"But…?" She is definitely going to dig deep into this. Somehow I don't feel that it's a bad thing to open up to her.

"Promise me you won't be bias because he is your brother?" I know she won't, but I want clarification.

"Ana, I am going to be a shrink. I think neutrality is what I should excel and especially keeping confidentiality of my client's matter. NOW TELL ME ALL THE DIRTY DETAILS TO MOMMA. Don't try to change the topic or make me force it out of you, Missy." She is so hilarious with her curiosity of her brother's love life.

"Well, he pretended that you didn't tell him about your dinner plan with your club and acted surprised that you are not here. Then he said that we should have dinner together. While having dinner he told me he is interested in me and would like to go on a date with me and I said yes?" I tried to recap the whole evening while not giving out too much embarrassing details to her.

I suddenly feel Mia's strong embrace and loud screeching saying OMG over and over again making me partially deaf now.

"I am so extremely super happy by this progress. Oh honey, I think my free lunch will come sooner than later." She winked at me and we both decided to turn in for the night.

"Mia?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you go to the welcoming party held by the seniors tonight?" I asked curiously. Even though Mia is a sweetheart, she probably party a lot during her high school.

"Honestly? I am not too enthusiast with house parties and stuff. I do attend those once in a while for some interesting occasion, but mostly not. I'd rather give my time for charity work and other meaningful contribution to the society than getting wasted."

That was odd. The Mia I know will explain everything in detail. This must be a sensitive topic for her and I didn't push her to answer.

"Well, the house will totally flip if a nerd crash the party. So I can safely say that partying is not my scene too." This lame joke earned a giggle from Mia and once again I am relieved that I eased the tension between us.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Helo lovely ladies! Thank you for all your kind reviews. I love reading all your reviews and try to reply to most. I do hope that some of you guest reader would login so I can reply to your reviews as well. ;)**

 **Once again, all characters belong to EL. James and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Let's move on to Ana and Christian's date. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

31 August 2012

Ana's POV

I officially survived my first week and it was very challenging. It is a totally different experience compared to high school. There are mountains of assignments but all involves writing so it's all good. I feel that there is less drama here and I can truly say that I like university life more than high school.

I just finished my last class of the week and I am heading back to my dorm room to prepare my date night with Christian. Just thinking about it makes me giggle again. _Okay Ana, stop laughing or people will stare at your weirdness._

While walking back to the dorm, I passed a group of blonde girls and it reminded me of Kate. I realize that I haven't talk to her for a while now. I take out my phone to send her a quick message asking if she wants to meet up tomorrow.

She replies a few seconds later confirming that she would love to meet me at Café Luna for brunch at 11 am.

Once I get back to my dorm, I quickly take a quick shower for my date. This date needs to be perfect and flawless so I have to be extra presentable. I shaved my legs and underarms, but only trim my lady part because that is totally not my goal. Not tonight anyway because it's too soon.

When I get back to my room I see that Mia is back and she is rummaging though our closet.

"Hey Mia. You going out tonight?"

"Nope. I just want to help you get ready for your date night. Mind if I go through your closet?" She said while busying herself with her side of the closet, I see that she had picked out a few of her dresses out.

"Yeah sure. I'm just gonna dry my hair and stuff."

"Did my brother tell you where he is taking you?"

"Nope, no idea. He just told me he is taking me out for dinner."

"Here put these on." She shoved a matching set of sexy bra and panties and I gave her a horrified look.

"Don't look at me that way, Ana. Not that I want to hear you having sex with my brother but I think that these sexy babes will make you feel more confident."

I doubt that, but I don't want to hurt Mia's feeling. Especially after all the effort she has done to make sure I look perfect for my first date ever. It feels kind of weird to be wearing these kinds of lingerie. It looks and feels different in a good way.

"Okay, Ana. Don't get me wrong, but I think that you should wear one of my dresses. I have this one dress in mind and I think it will be perfect. We want to make you look beautiful, but effortless. This dress will be casual dressy. It is a midnight blue chiffon halter knee – length dress. You okay with that?"

I think Mia saw my hesitation. It's just that I don't want to ruin her dress or accidentally rip it. I never even once dare to borrow or use Kate's dress because they are way fancier than mine. And I don't want to stress myself if I accidentally mess the dress up.

"Are you sure Mia? I can just wear one of my dress."

"I had always wanted to have a sister who uses my clothes and I use hers. I want you to wear my dress whenever you want because I think of you as my sister now. And I know that you and my brother are meant for each other. Sooner or later we will officially be sisters." God help her. She is so thrilled with this whole match – making that she hears wedding bell when I am around.

"Come on, Ana. You don't have all night. Put the dress on and let me help with your hair and make up. EEEKK! I ALWAYS WANTED TO PLAY DRESS UP SINCE I CAN REMEMBER." I think Mia is more excited for this date than I am.

Thirty minutes later and I am done with my hair and make up. Thankfully Mia only applies some basic makeup and blow – dry my hair.

"I saw this small purse in your closet that goes well with the dress, and your black strappy heels and this thick gold bracelet. Now you are officially ready for your date!"

I look at myself in the body – length mirror that Mia bought the other day. I can't believe the girl standing in front of it looks pretty decent.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous. He will not take his eyes off you the whole night," Mia gushes over her handiwork.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now stop criticizing yourself. He'll be here any minute."

I am not too confident with myself and pray that all these effort is not too much.

While I was applying my last minute lipstick touch up I heard the door knock and Mia runs to open the door.

"Oooo that is so pretty, Christian." Mia says while she opens the door wider for him to step into the room.

I take one last glance to the mirror to make sure I don't look ridiculous and then grab my purse and go to the door.

The first thing I see is Christian looking so hot with his navy button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to her forearms, beige chinos, and a pair of high top sneakers. That button down really outlines his muscular arms and I have this urge to touch it. I give out a small giggle because somehow we are color matched.

"Wow. You look so beautiful, Anastasia." He compliments me. He is holding this big red rose bouquet with both arms, that must be what Mia was complimenting earlier.

"Here is a beautiful bouquet for a beautiful girl." _Swoon._

"Thank you. You look nice as well." I smile shyly at him. He is not NICE. My dad is NICE. Christian is HOT AND FUCKABLE.

I took the beautiful red rose bouquet from him and give it a small whiff, trying to keep it classy and ladylike. It definitely smells lovely.

Dang, I don't have any vase here. Maybe I should use a mug or a bucket?

"I have a vase that is just perfect for the rose. You guys should get going and I'll take good care of this lovely roses. Bye guys! Be good to each other!" Mia tried her best to impersonate a father's tone and I giggle at her goofiness.

I hand over the beautiful bouquet to her and accept Christian's hand. He grasped my hand tightly against his and brings our jointed hands to his lips for a small kiss. This sweet small gesture made my heart melt and want to cherish this moment forever.

Once outside he opened the passenger door to his dark grey coupe BMW for me. I can't help myself but compliment his car choice.

"Sexy ride you got, Mr. Grey." I smirked at him. This car totally suits his sexy look.

"Only the best for my girl." He answered, giving me another kiss on the back of my hand before he lets me into his car.

Once he situated himself in the driver seat, he started the engine and oh baby can this car moves.

"So how was your first week?" He tried to make small talk, which I am glad.

"It was great actually. I think I can firmly believe that college is better than high school."

"You wouldn't say that in a year though. The assignments and classes are more demanding compared to high school." He laughs.

"Well I used to be a straight A student since I don't like to socialize, so it won't a problem." I joked back.

"And anyways what I mean is that the students here are not as mean as students in high school. People don't just randomly talk about someone and start making rumors if there is no business." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, I can definitely relate on that." He sounds so distant. I turn my head sideways and see that it was like he was thinking of something from the past. I let that slide because I don't want him to feel pressured into telling me the deep stuff in the first date.

The drive was not a long one. We arrive twenty minutes later in The Capital Grille. Good thing I dress decently for the occasion.

"Stay here, I'll get your door."

Christian quickly gets out of his car to open my door and offers me his hand. He is such a sweetheart.

The host greets us once inside and asks for our reservation name.

"Reservation under Grey." Oh god. Why does Christian sexualize anything that comes out of his mouth? I can have an orgasm just by listening to his voice all day, _not that I ever had one in my life_. His deep, commanding voice is very domineering. I bet he is very dominant in bed. _Anastasia! Behave!_

The host guides us to a secluded romantic table at the back.

Once seated, the waitress comes to take our drink order and we both order the lemon water.

"The wine choice here is excellent but I am a responsible driver so I won't have any tonight."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Are you even legal yet?"

"I will be, next summer." He gives me panty – dropping smile and I can't help but be hypnotized by his smile.

Christian is reading the menu and I can't help myself but check out his profile again. He really is very handsome. What have I don't to deserve this? Will the other shoe drop soon? Is this all just a game?

My train of thought is interrupted when the waitress comes back with our drinks and asks if we are ready to order.

"Anastasia?"

"Uh... umm… I haven't…" Shit. God please save my awkward self.

"Hey, trust me?" He takes my hand in his, which calms me instantly, and looked into my eyes intensely.

"Yes." I don't know what just happen, but I am so sure that I just got hypnotized by his grey eyes to say yes. Even only with his eyes he can command me. He can direct me. _Oh girl, he can command my whole soul for all I care._

"We will share a serving of fresh oysters on half shell, and for the entrée we would like to have fillet mignon for each with a side of roasted wild mushroom, and a shared au gratin potatoes." The waitress quickly nods and leaves our table with our order.

I don't get it. At all. How can he order our dinner with such confidence and a little bit too much of his sex appeal? I think he caught me with my mouth hanging midair gaping at him.

"What? Do you not like what I order? I'll tell the waitress if …"

"NO. Everything is fine. In fact, everything sounds good." I quickly reassure him before he finished his sentence. He looked at me expectantly.

"You sound so sure of yourself. You are very confident in yourself. When you talk, it seems that the whole room stopped to listen to you. And I feel very safe with the choices you made. I think you are made to lead."

His facial expression shows that he is proud of what I said, but I'm afraid that I overstep my boundary by saying too much on the first date. I awkwardly play with my hair and try to look at anything except his eyes.

"You think so? You think I am made to lead?" he finally answered, like he doesn't quite believe he is very commanding.

"Yes. The way you speak to others its like you are sure of what you want and you don't want no nonsense." I explain further to him. Well, my momma told me honesty is the best policy.

"I am actually in the process of building my company. I had been working on my business plan like crazy but my dad won't give me my trust fund to actually start the business until I graduate and have a decent working experience. I am in my third year now and I feel that the more I wait the less my plan can work. With the consideration of the economic condition currently I think now is the perfect time to execute my plan. But no banks want to give a loan to some college student with no degree. I am a nobody and no one believes in me except for my soon to be COO, Ros Bailey, whom I met in my Business Analyst class. She was so hyped up with my plan and decided to help me out. But like me, she doesn't have any potential funding to start this business."

Wow. I know that Harvard is full of amazing people, but this is a whole new level. He is a genius made in heaven. God really bless him with his look, charm, intelligence, and everything that a guy needs to be.

"Wow. That sounds amazing, Christian. I can't believe you are barely legal but has amazing future potential. I haven't even thought of what I want to do after I graduate." I give a small smile.

"You've just finished your first week of college. There is no rush."

"I think that's enough heavy stuff for today. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening with good food and getting to know each other."

The waitress arrived with out oyster appetizer and I looked at it skeptically. Christian squirts some lemon on the oysters and graciously offered me one. He saw me hesitating and asks if I had oyster before and I say no. Honestly its physical form freaks me out.

Christian slowly slides his chair closer to my side, takes one oyster and brings it to my lips.

"Just tip and swallow. Now open up."

"I don't chew?"

"Nope."

I am not 100% convinced with this oyster business. I think I involuntarily bit my lip, a bad habit I've been doing since I was small when I was nervous. With his other hand, Christian slowly pulls my chin while staring at my lips for quite a moment.

"Don't bite your lip, Anastasia. It does crazy things to me." His hand lingers on my chin and slowly traces my bottom lips.

"Trust me, it won't be bad at all."

I slowly open my mouth and tip my head a bit before he slowly let the shellfish slide down my mouth and I swallow it.

"How was it?" he smirked.

"Not bad actually. I am surprised. I thought it would be fishy and unpleasant." Although I can still taste a little bit of the salt-water essence within the creature, but I'm trying to be open-minded with new things. It's university life after all; I should be a little bit more adventurous.

I watch as he takes another oyster and squeeze a little bit of lemon juice in it and tip it to his mouth. The way his adam apple bobbed when he swallows is very intriguing and makes my mouth dry.

I took the lemon wedge and give it a gentle squeeze before I tip another oyster into my mouth.

"So Anastasia, tell me more about yourself." He said.

"For starter, you can start calling me Ana. Why do you call me Anastasia?" I ask.

"Ana is too plain for you. Anastasia is more fitting for you because you are as beautiful as the Russian Princess Anastasia." There he goes again with corny compliments.

I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Please don't. I feel like I am 5 and my dad reprimand me of my wrong – doing. " I tried to get my dad out of my head because I don't want to imagine his reaction of knowing me going on a date less than a month away from him.

"I am an only child and I grew up with only my dad around, he is my everything. He will always try to make me happy even though we don't have much growing up." I am so proud of my dad and I just suddenly miss him so much. I think it is the longest I have been separated from him. I want to give him a call tomorrow morning or tonight if its not too late.

"He sounds so admirable." Christian chimes.

"Yes. He likes to watch football and he loves fishing, as you already know since he is planning a fishing trip with your dad. How about you?"

"Well, you've met my family. You already know that they are a bunch of hyper people and especially my sister Mia. I think out of all family members I adore Mia the most. She can be quite the character but she is the most caring person, aside from my mother, I had ever encounter." We laugh at the same time because we both understand how Mia can get everyone wrapped around her finger. She is the ultimate charmer.

The waitress interrupted us with our entrée and we continue to converse throughout dinner.

"You are probably wondering how come we all don't look alike. We are all adopted. Both Elliot and Mia were lucky enough to be adopted when they were still babies, whereas I was adopted when I was four."

I want to think that the news doesn't shock me since they don't look alike, but it did. I think his candidness shocked me quite a bit. I want to ask more about his adoption, but decided that it is not a conversation to have tonight.

"How does it feel to have siblings? I had always wanted to have a brother or sister growing up because I am so lonely."

"It was actually fun when we were younger. As we grow, Elliot got so mischievous that he pranked Mia and I quite often and that got Mom so mad and he got a lot of time out." He laughs at his childhood memory and I bet even if it was annoying at that time, it is now a funny memory.

"Tell me more of your favorite things." Christian asked.

"Like what?"

"Your favorite color, hobbies, travel experience, food, drinks, movies, best friends. Anything. I just want to know more about you."'

"My favorite color is blue and silver because they look good in almost everything. I love reading, thus my English lit major. I love to eat, so I don't have a particular favorite food. I eat quite a lot actually that is why I am no size 0 or 2. I love to cook and experiment. My dad will proudly share my successful attempts to his friends and compliment my failed experiments even if it taste horrible and gave him bad breath. I don't watch a lot because movies are usually a disappointment compared to books, but I do watch some that involves a lot of action and fantasy. I don't like watching TV Series because they are too dramatic.

"I have a best friend, or my only friend. Her name is Kate. Katherine Kavanagh. I was bullied when I was in first grade and she defended me. We became friends since then.

"As for traveling experience, I haven't actually travel much because we didn't have much left at the end of the day, but dad always make sure that he takes me at least to a camping trip on my birthday. Dad took me to Disneyland in LA when I was 8. And actually, I just returned from London with dad as my high school graduation gift. I hope I can visit more country in the future."

"Really? My whole family went to London as well on the summer!"

"Image how it would be if we actually meet in London." We both laugh at our shared experience.

"We will go to places your heart desire one day, Anastasia." His voice is full of promise, but I keep my silent because I don't want to jinx on anything.

"What about you? Tell me anything interesting that had happened in your 20 year of living."

"Nothing interesting happened in my life. I think the most memorable is when my Mom decided to adopt me into the Greys. I was a difficult child and I was an out of controlled teen in high school. At that time my grandfather set his foot down and forced me to do some physical work for his yard and it was then I see how admirable my grandfather is and now I aspire to be like him. I learn a lot about the M&A world from him."

"When you talk about your future that way it makes me want to admire even more. You are so young yet you are so driven, something that we rarely see in our generations nowadays." I tell him honestly. I am so in awe with this man. Not only is he very handsome physically, he is also a very honorable person on the inside.

The waitress clears our table and offer dessert but I am too full to even consider any.

"We will share a cheesecake. I heard their cheesecake is to die for."

"Very good choice, Sir." _Sir? He is not even legal yet!_

I can't believe he can still think of having a dessert after that big dinner. I am lying if I say I am not the slightest interested in the cheesecake.

Thank god he convinced me, because it was seriously one of the best cheesecake I had ever tasted.

It was over ten when we exited the restaurant. I couldn't believe that we had been in the restaurant for the past 3.5 hours. We continue to get to know each other on our short drive and once we arrived back Christian once again walk me back to my room.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Yes. I kinda promise Kate to meet up for lunch and I promised Mia for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Can I at least call you tomorrow?"

"Yes I would love that." I shyly smile.

I didn't realize that I had bitten my lower lips again until I feel Christian's hand pull on my chin again.

In the moment, he leans closer to me. He puts his other hand on my waist and brings me closer to him. My heart is beating frantically. This is it. This is the moment I will experience my first kiss ever. I close my eyes and I can feel his breath close to my face. My heart is beating widely but I try to stay steady. I know that I want him as much as he wants me.

And then I feel his soft lips on mine. At first it was unsure, I try to deepen it and he takes the hint that I am okay with it. The feeling of his lips is too foreign to my virgin lips, so very different than what those romance novels described. It was weird at first, but I have to admit I like it very much, or maybe that's just because Christian knows what he is doing. After a moment I felt his tongue gently swipe across my bottom lips. I was a little bit surprised and he takes the chance to let his tongue enter, exploring every inch of my mouth thoroughly. I slowly let my tongue touch his and I heard him groan, which makes me want to do it more. Our kiss is getting more aggressive by the minute. Our kisses are getting wet in a non – slobbery, but intoxicating way.

I feel the room is getting hotter and smaller. I am so in the moment that I grab Christian's hair while we make out in the middle of the hallway. It was too intoxicating and I get lightheaded just by the kiss itself. Christian breaks the kiss and peppers small kisses across my face before he takes over my lips once again.

His hands started to roam around my waist to my back and torso. Its like we both can't get enough of each other. I really want to stop before we go too far, but it is very hard to stop this pleasure that I never knew existed. Our tongues battle for dominance. I don't even recognize my own voice when I let out a loud moan from the pleasure I am feeling right now.

We are interrupted by a loud knock coming from the inside of my room before Mia's muffled voice is heard.

"Guys, please keep it PG in the hallway."

That was the moment that I realize Christian has backed me up against my room door. Maybe that is the reason Mia knows that we are back.

It was very embarrassing to be caught by Mia. Christian laughs and pull me into his embrace while I try to hide my face on his chest. He kisses my head one last time before we say our good nights.

"Drive safely. Text me when you are safely home, okay?"

"I will. Good night, Ana. Dream of me."

I blush, not knowing what to respond.

Once I enter my room, I see Mia sitting on my bed with a Cheshire grin.

"Did you have a good time? Oh why do I even bother to ask that question? Of course you had a wonderful time since I have to cut you two out there. What will happen if I didn't do anything? You guys will probably dry hump each other in the hallway."

I blush at her word. Although my brain told me that it would be impossible for me to do so because it is too embarrassing, but my irrational part knew that there is a possibility of that happening.

Is that some type of virgin syndrome? To act like a dog in heat? I hope I get over this embarrassing act and start thinking rationally.

Embarrassment aside, it was a very pleasant date and I definitely could see a future for both Christian and I.

"I think I really like him, Mia. He is very charming, sweet, kind, and everything that an ideal man should be. Even if I just knew him for one week, he brings out the best in me."

"Wow, Ana. Not that I want to throw some shade about my brother, but he is never that charming to a girl. Heck he never had any girlfriends. I am so glad that the first girl he experience romance with is you. Thank you for giving my brother a chance." Mia was very sentimentalist when she talks about her brother, specifically Christian. I wonder if anything happened to him before.

"I'm going to wash up for bed and call my dad before we continue our Christian talk, okay?" I tell Mia.

"Yes, sure. Want to watch a movie? I'll prepare the popcorn while you call your dad." She tells me.

"Why not. Lets celebrate for surviving first week of university life!"

After I changed and wash up, I take my phone off the charger and dial my dad's number. It is around 8 in Seattle right now and he should be watching TV.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Annie. I miss you."

"I miss you too, daddy. What are you up to? Did you eat dinner yet?" Talking to my dad just makes me miss him more.

"Slow down there, Sweetpea. I had burger with Jose Sr. earlier and now we are watching football together. So how was your first week?"

"It was great. I love it here, even if there is so much assignments and work to do."

"That's great. Did you make any new friends?"

"Well, not really. I got acquainted to some students that I am going to have group projects with. They are nice people, but I just like to be by myself, dad." I involuntarily roll my eyes.

"Okay, I am just trying to look out for you." I know that my dad want to say more, but he didn't.

There was a moment of silence before I break the ice.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"Do you remember Mia's brother?"

"Which one? Christian?"

"Yup."

"What about him?"

Here goes nothing. "He asked me out last week, and we are kinda together now."

Silence.

More Silence.

Oh ground please swallow me now.

"Dad?"

"I… I'm sorry, Annie. Together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend together?"

Am I his girlfriend now? Lets not go that far. I don't want to assume anything.

"We went for a date earlier. I wouldn't say that we are official now. But I really like him. And I think he likes me too."

"And he treats you right?"

"Very."

There was another moment of silence. I feel very nervous right now. What if he does not approve? What if he told me I am making the worst mistake of my life?

"Just… be careful, Annie. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will daddy. I gotta go. I promised Mia to watch a movie now. Talk to you soon?"

"Bye Annie. Take care."

I am not sure if my dad approved of my relationship with Christian, but at least he didn't freak out over the phone.

I dump my phone on my bed before I snuggle up with Mia to have out movie date. I checked my phone and I saw a new text from Christian saying that he arrived home safely and I quickly replied to his message that its good to hear he is safely home and going to watch a movie with Mia. We decided to watch Bridesmaids before we go to bed.

* * *

 ** _See you all next week :)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always, thank you to all of the lovely ladies for giving constant positive feedbacks.**

 **WARNING: I'll be using the word "ASIAN" to describe Kate's roommate. This may be quite sensitive especially to the racism topic. I just want to refer that they are not open to the idea of sex before marriage, especially the older generations. SO I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE TO CLEAR MISUNDERSTANDING. I'm Asian so I'll use my daily environment as my reference and honestly it still happens in my surrounding that people think having sex outside of marriage is wrong. So please don't take me as a racist or anything because I'm just conveying the reality of my environment here. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to EL. James and that all mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

1 September 2012

Ana's POV

I wake up at 7 am today despite sleeping very late last night after the movie. It is a Saturday and I'm pretty sure that half of the campus is asleep after the initiation party that the frat held last night to welcome the freshmen.

I decided to go for a run around the campus before I go for my brunch with Kate. I wonder if she will be able to wake up that early since she must be partying the whole night.

Even in high school Kate has a tendency to party with the cheerleaders and football or basketball team on weekends.

Halfway through my run I heard a car honk right behind me. I stop and turn to see who it is.

"Christian!" What are you doing here so early?" I ask him, curious why in the world is he awake so early.

"I could ask you for the same. I am heading to the library to catch up some of my assignments. Why are you up so early when you have a late night with Mia?"

"I am an early riser and couldn't go back to sleep."

"What time are you meeting with your friend?"

"Umm, around 11. Why?"

"Do you want a ride? I might be done with my work by then." He offers.

Should I or should I not? Getting a free ride with Christian is a very appealing offer, but at the same time I do not want Kate to know about Christian. YET. I don't want her to meddle with our relationship and I want to explore this by myself, with the exception of Mia because she is his sister after all.

"Come on, how can you resist a free ride?" He teases me.

"Okay fine, but lets leave earlier."

"Why? You want to make out in my car first?" He waggles his eyebrows and I laugh because the gesture reminds me of Elliot when he first introduced himself to me.

"As much as I enjoy our 'make out session' last night, I just don't want Kate to know about us."

At first he looks offended and hurt and I quickly realize that he must have thought that I am ashamed of him.

"Not because I don't want to introduce you to her, but she can be so meddlesome. And I really want to be in our little bubble for awhile longer."

He takes my hand from his window and kiss the back of my hand sweetly and slowly rub the back of it.

"Okay. See you at 10.30."

Before I lose my courage, I lean towards his window and give a kiss to his lips. Once I stand back up, I see that he is grinning from ear to ear. And I can't help but let out a small giggle as well.

It was still 8 am when I return to my room and I see that Mia is still asleep. I decided to do my laundry before it piled up even more. I bring my laptop along so that I can do some assignments while I wait for my laundry to be done.

An hour later, I have completed with two assignments as well as my laundry. Mia is up when I got back but she is still in bed playing with her phone.

"Hey, roomie!" She greets me when I entered.

"Hey yourself. Any plans for today?"

"Not really, aside from our dinner date, which Christian was trying to convince me to let him join. I know you don't mind, but I do. I want a girls night without my brother. So I told him no." We both giggle at her sassiness towards her brother.

We both decided to clean our room before I go. It was nice to know that Mia likes the place tidy as well. I know for certain that Kate is very disorganized and requires her house assistant to clean up her room everyday. Thankfully Mia is very responsible.

I just finished changing when I saw that I have two new messages. Once is from Kate saying that she will be running late and another one is from Christian saying that he is ready to pick me up. Maybe we have time to make out for a bit in his car before Kate arrives. I am not too surprised that Kate will be late because she prefers to be fashionably late, that is just a typical Kate.

As I finish putting on my lip-gloss I heard a knock on my door and I quickly take my purse and bid Mia goodbye and be on my way with Christian. Christian pulls me into his arms once I close my door and kiss me soundly, which left me breathless.

It is too surreal that we just known each other for a week, yet it feels like a very long time already. I can't believe how comfortable I am right now to be openly kissing him in the middle of the hallway.

I am grinning like a loon once we break our kiss. He peppers me with more small kisses across my face before we go to his car and to Café Luna.

It was still 10.40 am when we arrived and since Kate will be late I estimated that we have at least another 30 minutes to spare. We parked quite far from the café to give us some privacy. I set my timer for 25 minutes to give me time to fix myself so that I won't look like someone who just had a tongue fight with her boyfriend.

As I had expected, Christian pulls my face towards him and started to kiss me again. I can't get enough of his tantalizing lips. It drives me crazy and addicted to this newfound feeling. His godly tongue dominate my mouth and before long I heard him groan and I don't know why it turns me on so much and a throaty moan escaped my throat. It was super embarrassing and I want to pull back. Instead, Christian push his seat to its furthest and pulls me on top of him so now I am straddling him. He continues to caress my waist around and one his hand slowly creeps under my shirt and gently scrape my bare skin. My moan is an indication that I actually like what he is doing. His movement becomes more confidant as he start to stroke my bare skin all over. I feel so hot and bothered all over and can't help but grind my hips onto his ever growing erection. I had never seen a real live penis but I know that his "package" is something to be proud of. Kate had educated me of impressive sizes from all of her experiences. I know that he feels the same as I do when he use his hands on my waist to force me down onto his erection. I throw my head back with an even louder moan when Christian starts to kiss my neck and further down to my exposed chest of my v-neck shirt while he play around with my breasts. I couldn't help myself but pull on his hair causing him to grunt. Our kiss has become more and more aggressive and I know that we are now basically dry humping each other.

"Ah! Chris…" I called his name as an unfamiliar feeling start to build deep within me and the impending burst I know will be mind blowing. I want more of him and I want this feeling to be out because I seriously don't think I can calm down at this point. It is too much.

"Oh god! Please Christian!" this is so erotic and hot.

"Shit, baby. You feel too good." Christian's hand keep on roaming my bare skin and squeeze my breasts.

"Oh god, Christian! I think… I.. I… " I couldn't form any word because I don't know what to say. I don't even know what's happening to me!

"Come on baby, let it go for me." Christian push my bra down and tweak one of my nipples and that is all it takes for the whole dam to burst.

"AAAAAHHH! CHRISTIAAAANNN!" I called out his name like my life depends on it.

ANDDD…. Just in time for my timer to beep telling me I need to get going.

I tried to catch my breath and to get my breathing under control. That is when I notice that Christian still has his BIG problem beneath me.

He caught me staring at it and lift my chin up, " don't worry about it, better get going now." He sexily grins at me.

OH MY GOSH. I can't believe my first ever orgasm happened in Christian's car in the parking lot.

I slide back to the passenger seat and tidy myself up using the mirror in the sun visor. My face is flushed and my lips look swollen. I am a mess.

"You look so sexy when you come, baby." He coos sweetly at me, bringing my hand to his lips and gives it a small kiss.

I comb my hair using my finger as best as I could and apply more lip gloss onto my lips. I take another deep breath before I kiss him goodbye, promising to call him once I got home.

Luckily, Kate has not arrived yet despite my extra 30 minutes stalling in Christian's car. Usually I would be a little bit annoyed because I need to wait for a long time for her to show up, but today I welcome it because I need the extra time to look normal in front of her.

Fifteen minutes later, Kate shows up looking gorgeous as always in her halter crop top and skin tight jeans with her ankle strap Jimmy Choo.

"Hey Babe!" We excitedly ran towards each other and give each other a bear hug. She may be annoying most of the time, but I do miss her so much.

"I miss you, Kate," I tell her sincerely.

"I miss you too, Ana. So how is Harvard? Any hot guys around?" That is Kate Kavanagh for you, she only thinks of boys.

"Harvard is great actually. Lots of assignments and stuff. I think Harvard offers more nerd guys than hot guys, Kate." I joke.

"Oh please. The seniors in my campus told us freshmen that Harvard men are to die for. They are good for their brain as well as their body. Definitely my type." Kate winks at me and I laugh.

I order the traditional egg benedict with bacon and a side of fruit while Kate ordered the fresh berry French toast.

We catch up for a little bit before our food arrived. I know that Kate is looking at my plate with envy but I know better not to offer her.

"Your food looks too good, Ana. Why can't I be like you and eat whenever I please but still keep that damn figure?" She whines. If Kate even gains a pound her mother will not hold back on her insult about how no guy wants a fat girl and she will die alone.

"Well, yours look very good as well. I almost regret choosing mine." _ALMOST._ I reassure her to make her feel better, which is working fine.

"So how is your roommate, Kate? You haven't mentioned her at all." I ask her.

"Oh. You know, she is very bitchy and I can't stand her. So I went to the administration and ask for a single – person room. At first they wouldn't allow it because I "didn't have a good reason" but I can't imagine living with her for the whole year. Turns out she didn't like living with me as well so she ask for a new roommate and the admin assigned her to a new room. So technically I have all the room to myself." She stated all those as a matter of fact as if there is nothing wrong with it. I was in a state of shock. We haven't been here for a month and Kate has been quick enough to send her roommate away.

"What exactly happen between you guys?"

"Remember the night we texted each other and I told you there were a lot of fine guys to bang?" How can I forget? I roll my eyes.

"I indeed brought one back to my dorm since my roommate has not arrived. He was also a freshman that lives across from my hallway. Since his roommate has arrived, the wise thing to do is to have sex in my room that I share with no one yet. Turns out the bitchy roommate arrived when I was still asleep and half screamed because there was a naked guy in the room. She is an Asian , which I know do not openly have sex and stuff. She made a ground rule that no boys are allowed into her living space. I don't mind. I mean, I understand that some people are not comfortable with my free lifestyles.

A few days later she was cleaning the room BUT ONLY HER SPACE. COME ON! It was a small space, why can't she clean everything all together? I can clean the next time its dirty." _Oh Kate, I know you will never,_ I thought to myself.

"College parties are the best. They are so dope I can't even think of wanting to miss a single one of them. I got home very late almost everyday and wake up super late as well. Meanwhile, she sleeps at 9 everyday, and wakes up so early to Skype her family. She talks in some alien language that I don't understand loudly at 6 or 7 in the morning and she treated me like I am a shit." Kate takes a breath and sip on her iced coffee.

"I don't care if she sleeps at 9 or if she wakes up early, but I want my peaceful sleep and she can call her goddamn people outside in the dining room or common room for all I care. I didn't have any morning class on Wednesday so I went to this frat party on Tuesday night and again I was awoken at 6 in the morning because she decided to call her whoever and I just snapped. I started yelling at her to shut up and get the fuck out of the room. I mean, I didn't disturb her life by asking her to party with me or anything. If anything, I let her have almost all the space in the room since I prefer to spend my time outside. The least she can do is keep quiet when I am asleep in the morning." She huffs, finally done venting all her anger now.

"Wow, Kate. That is very unfortunate. I'm so glad that my roommate is very nice and understanding." I tell her.

"Yes and I hate that I am not allowed to live off campus. I hate that stupid campus rule that freshmen have to stay in campus for the whole year."

"Thank goodness you have the room to yourself, at least for now." I tried to be positive for her, at least now the both of them is in a better situation.

"Yeah. I hope no one moves into the room anymore since the semester has started."

"So how is your family? Have you talk to them yet recently?" I ask, trying to make a conversation to get her mind off of her roommate crisis.

"Yeah, I talked to Ethan the other day. Dad is busy with his business that is rapidly going down the drain, mom is in her _beautiful world_ playing the bored housewives and shops everyday with her yoga friends, and Ethan told me that they are back to their usual non – stop Jabbering and fighting at each other's throat everyday since I'm out of the house."

I know that Kate is acting very aloof right now but I know it is bothering her that her parents can't be the normal parents she always wanted. She is not stupid by any means and she knows that their parents are only married on paper, but in reality they both doesn't care about each other.

I think that it is one of the reasons Kate is acting this way. She channels a bitchy exterior and uncommitted persona to prevent herself from getting tangled in the exact same situation that happened to her parents. Yes, she does want to live happily ever after with Prince Charming, but she wants prove that these guys are willing to sacrifice their lives for her.

We were quite for a moment. I am trying to digest what I just heard from her, and Kate looking very far away like she is thinking deeply of something.

"Anyways, my dad will be cutting back my allowance because he said that his company is in a lot of debt lately. Whatever. I am not the biggest spender of the family. He can tell that to mom to cut down her shopping allowance. You know that I don't spend much compared to my friends." She said that nonchalantly.

"Are you really okay Kate? I mean, you are always so uncomfortable whenever your parents fight. This is so not like you. I know you are not okay on the inside." At this point I am so concern of her wellbeing. I have known Kate and the whole Kavanagh family for over 12 years now so I pretty much have an idea of her family, especially Kate.

"I mean, its inevitable you know. I keep on hoping that things with my parents will eventually goes back to normal, but that is just being delusional. You want to know why I said that?" She asks, but I shrug. I don't want to pry, but if she needs me to listen to her problem I'll always be there for her.

"Dad cheated on mom on their first year of marriage when they were having trouble conceiving. Mom was deeply hurt, but what else can she do except to do nothing. She wanted revenge, and she got it. I got the suspicion that my mom has another boy toy behind our back and when we were in first year of junior high I hid my phone with the voice recorder on in the car and BAM I caught her having sex in the car with another man. This whole _perfect family_ is all a delusion and I've known that ever since, yet I tried to convince everything is fine."

I am just dumbfounded. I know that their family is less than ideal, but I didn't know it was THAT bad. Its hard to wrap it all in my head because I have known them for 12 years but I never expect THIS kind of problem because their family always seems fine with their annual trips abroad.

I glanced at my watch and I can't believe that we've been talking for 4 hours and it's a little bit over 3 pm. I think that Kate is more important right now than dinner with Mia. I give a quick text to Mia to rain check on dinner and a quick text to Christian that I will be late.

"Wow, your mom must be so sad with this whole thing going on." I try my best to be very symphatic towards her situation. I don't have a mom, so I don't know how to go forward to this kind of situation. Its not everyday you face a dad mom problem.

Since the café is closing up, I offered Kate to have dinner and hit the bar or club tonight. I think tonight will be an exception to get a little bit drunk with all the drama going on in her life.

"How about we have dinner and hit the bar tonight?"

"You? The bar? Are you serious?" She is definitely surprised.

"Sure, I think we need it tonight with these heavy talking. Just so you know, I will be there for you when you need me."

"Awww. I love you so much, Steele. It's a good thing that I always come prepared." She said as she flash two fake IDs from her purse.

It was 4 pm yet the bar is already busy. We order some fries to go with our martinis, and Kate even ordered a couple of shots for us.

"So what else is going on?" Kate asks me. I want to tell her my good news about Christian, but I'm afraid if I tell her now she will be even more devastated and feel that I am insensitive towards her problems.

"Not much. You know there never interesting going on in my life." I tell her.

"How is Ray doing?"

"He is great. He bonded with my roommate's father. Her family lived in Seattle too in Bellevue."

"You are a lucky bitch, Steele. You got your ideal roommate, and she is also from Seattle." She envies me.

3 hours later with 4 shots and my third glass of martini, I really need to pee. I excused myself to go to the toilet and while waiting I checked my phone.

I had 6 miss calls, 5 messages, and two voicemails, all from Christian except for one message which is from Mia saying its fine and she hopes everything is okay with Kate.

I quickly call Christian back before he worries more.

"ANASTASIA! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all night!" He is pissed.

"I'm so sorry, Chri. Christan! *Hiccup*," and I giggled loudly.

"Are you drunk, Anastasia?" there is no evidence that he finds me funny.

"I just *hiccup* had a couple of d… drr…inks with Kaaateeeee," I slurred.

"Where are you now for god sake?"

"Tavern, you knowww… in the SQUARE. Why is it square? Not Triangle?" I laugh at my own joke.

"I'm coming to get you NOW!" and the line goes silent. WHAT. JUST. HAPPEN?

Whatever, I need to pee desperately. Thank god, it's my turn now.

When I got back to the table, Kate is not there anymore. I start to scan the whole bar but my headache is so bad I can hardly stand. My head is dancing in circular motion and I think I am going to faint, but then a strong arms catch me before I fall.

I don't know why but I know without looking that it is Christian's arm.

I giggle loudly and spin myself to face him and sure enough it is Christian. I put my hands around his neck and bury my head on his chest. For a moment he flinches, and that surprised me. I thought that he is rejecting me. I tried to let go, but he slowly embrace me fully again.

"Lets get you home, baby." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Hmm… I need to tell Kate first." I mumble, feeling very tired suddenly. I scan the crowded dance floor once more and I see her dancing, or grinding, with a guy.

"I'll be right back." I told Christian.

I make my way through the crowd and pull Kate's shoulder to catch her attention.

"WHAT?" She looks kind of pissed that someone is ruining the moment.

"Um… I'm just going to head home. You okay with this one?" I ask, not comfortable with the crowded scene I'm stuck in the middle of.

"Yeah sure. He lives across my room." And with that she dismisses me and attends to the guy she was grinding on.

I try my best to get out off the dance floor, but it seems so endless and my head is starting to pound again. Christian pulls me out and gently guides me out of the bar and I felt so relieve and welcome the cold air that blasted onto my face.

As we are approaching Christian's car, I feel my stomach heaves and I got no time to warn him before I bent over the bush and vomit all my stomach content violently.

 _Please Ground. SWALLOW ME!_

Christian quickly grabs my hair and makes a makeshift ponytail while he rubs my back continuously.

This is so embarrassing. We have been dating for 24 hours and I had already showed him a humiliating side of me that he should never see. I really want to push him away from this disgusting scene, but I can't stop vomiting, and even dry heave since my stomach is pretty much empty. When I am sure I'm done, I vow to myself to never drink excessively. Its not even morning yet and I am already regretting my decision to get drunk.

I feel so exhausted and weak. As I am trying to stand up my vision goes blurred. I feel that my face is falling free towards my vomit and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**As always, thank you so much for the kind reviews and support. So without further ado here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to EL James and all mistakes are mine**

 **ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

2 September 2012

Ana's POV

I wake up in a very bright room with a killer headache. I try to open my eyes once more, but the bright light is too strong. Wait… _light?_ I don't remember my dorm room having that big of a window. I try to open my eyes once more slowly and turn my head 90° and see a top to bottom glass wall on my left, and quickly close them again since it is too bright.

I try to settle deeper into the bed, and that is when I smell the intoxicating manly smell of the pillow that I know is definitely not mine.

I turn my head the other way around and open my eyes to see that I am in a queen – sized bed that is definitely not my dorm room. There on the nightstand the digital clock shows it is almost 9 in the morning. There is also a glass of orange juice and two tablets of advil.

 _WHERE am I?_

 _SHIT._

What did I do last night? And whose room is this?

I tried to get up, but I was momentarily blinded because I move too fast. I quickly lay on my back again, waiting for my sense to regain again before I take the advil and gulp the whole glass of orange juice in one go.

I realized then that I am not in my clothes that I wore yesterday and now wearing an oversized plain t-shirt and boxers that are way too big for me.

Panic strikes me as I tried to remember what exactly happened last night. I drunk call Christian, and he came to pick me up, and I vomit on the side road. _URGH!_ That was so embarrassing.

The door opens and Christian trots into the room wearing a singlet that shows his delicious muscular arms and shoulder covered in sweat, training shorts, and a pair of Nike shoes with his earpods hanging around his next.

"Good morning, Anastasia." He greets me, breathless from his run I assume. I shamelessly ogle the beautiful specimen standing before me.

It seems that I lose the ability to talk and keeps on ogling him until I realized that he raised his eyebrow at me and smirk. That would be another embarrassing moment #2 in less than 12 hours. He had caught me staring at his fine package.

"H…How did I get here?" I ask when I am done ogling him, but keep my eyes on his biceps.

"You were very drunk and I want to make sure you are taken care of. I don't want Mia to worry so I told her that you are spending the night with me here." He answers nonchalantly. Even though he doesn't sounds angry, but I know he is not pleased with my behavior last night.

"I'm sorry." I don't even know what I'm apologizing for, but I know he is not happy so I must've done something bad.

"For what?"

"For drunk calling you, for getting drunk, I don't know. Everything I guess." I give him my honest answer.

"Do you make a habit of getting drunk?" He inquires.

"Actually, I never get drunk. And I think I will never want to get drunk again."

"Good." His facial expression softens, but remain impassive.

"Who changed my clothes?"

"Me. I thought you will feel more comfortable to be out of your jeans that is covered in vomit." _EW._ I'm just glad Christian is willing to do all these for his 1-day-old girlfriend.

"Did you eat dinner before you decided to get drunk?" _Yeah… about that…._

"I knew it." He says, more to himself.

"I got your change of clothes this morning when I went jogging. I passed by your dorm and ask Mia for you clothes." He handed me a bag that he dropped earlier on the bed.

"Feel free to use the bathroom. I'll shower in the guest bathroom. Then I'll take you for breakfast." With that, he exits the bedroom and leaves me in complete silent.

The hot water has considerably sobered me up. I quickly put on the clothes he brought and feel relief that Mia packed me an extra pair of panties and bra. I search the bathroom for a new toothbrush but find none. I eye on Christian's toothbrush and quickly pick it up to rid myself from my foul breath.

Just as I step out of the bathroom, Christian comes into the room wet and glistening after his shower with only a towel wrapped around his lower body. I watch as one of the droplets roll down from his neck towards his chest down through the rock hard abs, and disappear when it reached the towel. I involuntarily gulp and lick my lower lip before I bit them. The room is getting hotter by the minute and my breath becomes more labored unconsciously. The dirty image forming in my brain makes me want to reach my sex to give a little bit of relieve.

His smirk breaks my fantasy away and I blush so hard because he just caught me having dirty thoughts of him.

"I… um… I'll wait for you outside." I lower my head and ran pass him towards the door and out. I can finally take a clean deep breath in relieve and make my way to the living room to sit on the plush couch while I wait for him to get ready. His whole being makes my body do crazy things that I never knew existed.

I take in the surrounding of his apartment from the spacious living room, kitchen, his bedroom, another bedroom and bathroom. This place is very beautiful, but it is lacking of a touch of home.

He comes out of his room a moment later and motioning me to come closer to him. I walk closer toward him and he holds my waist and kisses me gently.

"You will not get drunk again without my supervision, understand?" all I can do is nod my head dumbly and let him take my hands and guide me out of his apartment.

"I would like to offer you homemade breakfast, but I am a disaster in the kitchen. So lets go to iHop before I drop you back to your dorm room."

"Where exactly is your apartment located anyways?" Now that I think about it I have no clue where I am except in "Christian's apartment".

"This is the Continuum building on the Harvard Street. Its just a walking distance to the campus and have a lot of in house facilities." He explains as he open the passenger seat for me.

Breakfast was very enjoyable and now I am back in my dorm room ready to apologize to Mia for ditching her. I take a deep breath and enter the room.

Mia is studying on her desk with her glasses on. She turns her head when she heard the door opening.

"Hey! You are back! I'm so glad you are back!" she leaped from her chair and hugs me.

"Its very lonely to sleep in here alone." She gives me her best pout that makes me laugh.

"I'm so sorry for ditching dinner yesterday, Mia. Kate has some… issues… that she can't deal with herself." I told her honestly.

"No worries. I hope she's feeling better. How about dinner tonight?" she asks me. How can I deny her after ditching her last night to get gaga drunk?

"I would love to. I just need to finish my assignments first and we can be on our way."

"YAS! And since you ditched me last night, you have to pay for ice cream too tonight!" She says excitedly. Thank god she doesn't seems mad after I ditch her last night.

I got distracted midway finishing my essay when a ping of new message arrived.

 **Dinner tonight? – C**

 _ **Can't. Going out with Mia to compensate last night. – A**_

 **Can't you ditch her for me? – C**

 _ **Nope. She's gonna kill me. – A**_

 **Fine. What time will you finish class tomorrow? - C**

 _ **Around 2 pm. Late lunch? – A**_

 **Stretch that to dinner? – C**

 _ **Sure. – A**_

 _ **See you tmrw baby. X – C**_

OMG he just gave a kiss sign on his text. That's so sweet. _Swoon._

"What are you giggling about?" Mia gives me a weird look.

"Um… nothing?" I giggle again.

"Oh I know it's not nothing. I bet it involves my brother." She smirks. _Busted._

We decided to get pizza for dinner and it was sinfully good. I'm afraid I will waste my weight eating too much of these in my four years of college.

"So Ana, how is it going with my brother?" I knew she would ask that.

"Great. You know, the usual." I'm not really sure what else to say.

"Did you do it last night?" Her eyes indicate something suggestive. At first I don't understand, and then it clicked me what she meant.

"NO. I passed out after I got too drunk. Urgh. I will never get drunk again in my life." I face palm myself. Just remembering that incident makes me want to crawl under the earth and hide forever.

"Oh, honey. You'll never know," she winks at me.

"So is your friend Kate alright?"

"Yes. Just some family problems she is facing. I think it is taking a toll on her after 10 years." I sigh, not sure if I can be any help to Kate. "She likes to escape her problems with drinking and sex. She is actually very insecure but gives out a confident vibes." Somehow I opened up to this girl I barely knew, but feel secured that she wouldn't tell anybody about it.

"Oooo. I know that type of problem is definitely the most complicated problem you'll face. I mean, family is your rock. If it's messy on the inside, it is troublesome on the outside. And to be completely honest with you, getting drunk is fun once in a while, but getting drunk to avoid your problems is just adding gasoline to the fire."

I know my rash decision last night to go to the bar is a bad one, but that is the only thing that I know Kate will agree on. I hope she got home okay though last night. I'll text her later.

"Lets get that ice cream that you still owe me, Steele." She quickly changes the subject.

We go to the supermarket and grab the vanilla and bourbon brown butter in mini cups and eat as we walk back home.

As we are walking in silence enjoying our ice cream, Mia breaks the silence.

"Maybe you should ask Kate to hangout more with you, me, you know? Maybe she needs more moral support and friends to be there for her instead of getting drunk to her problems." She suggested. I think that is really nice of her to offer since she never even met her once.

"Really? I'll talk to her." I told her uncommitted. It's hard to picture Kate just having a regular quite night with girls and just sit and talk. Even back in school all she did with her cheerleading friends are something big and socially exposed throughout the entire school.

"Good! I think Elliot is coming here in a few weeks. We can all get together."

"Okay. I'll talk to her."

"He'll stay with Christian, so might as well hangout at his place." Mia is getting too excited for this get together. I am starting to warm up with the idea of it and try to be positive that it is for Kate's best interest.

That night I texted Kate to make sure she's okay.

 **Hey. You alive? – A**

She did not reply instantly. When I am about to go to bed I heard a ping and see that Kate replied.

 _ **Hey you! Yep just hanging on. Miss me already? ;) – K**_

 **A bit…? Lol. So my roommate asked if you want to hangout with us. You down? – A**

 _ **Sure. Can't believe at last you are inviting me to a hangout event! When and where? – K**_

 **Not sure when yet. Mia's brother is coming to town in a few weeks. – A**

 _ **That is even better! Can't wait! – K**_

That was easier than I thought. I predicted wrong. I hope Kate doesn't have any intention to just hump and dump Elliot. I would feel so bad towards Mia if it happens.

Suddenly my phone rings and I see Christian's name on the screen.

"Hi, baby." He greets me once I pick it up.

"Hey" I said, smiling to myself.

"Did you have a good time with my nosy sister?" he asks.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Mia interjects. Christian and I laugh so hard at Mia because this sibling joke is too funny.

"It was very fun though." I told him.

"I miss you, baby."

"And I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." We hang up and I get ready for bed.

"Seriously, Ana. My brother is never THAT sweet to anyone. He used to be very moody and angry at everything. He acts like he needs to take down the world with his anger until gramps forced him to burn his excess energy to do physical labor in his backyard."

"He told me how much he admire his grandfather."

"He told that story to you? You are really special, you know? I know I said this already, but please be patient with him. A lot of times he is very stubborn. So make sure you put your foot down if you know it is not the right thing to do. I am rooting for my brother, but I don't want you to get hurt as well."

"Thanks for looking out for us, Mia."

"Anytime."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey babe I'm running late from my meeting. Have lunch without me. I'll explain later. I'll pick you up around 4? X – C**

Should I feel ditched on second date? Well, he did say it was a meeting. It must be related to his future company.

 _ **Sure. Hope everything goes well. X – A**_

He does not reply my message, but that give me time to do some reading for my class tomorrow and take some pointers so that I can be ahead of schedule with my studies.

It wasn't long when I heard my phone ringing hoping it's Christian. But I'm surprised to see Kate's name on the caller ID.

"Hey! Whats up, Kate?" I ask.

"Ana! Glad you pick up. I am wondering if want to hangout tonight?" She asks expectantly.

 _Shit._ Should tell her the truth? I glance at my bedside clock and see that I have around 30 minutes before Christian picks me up.

"I can't. I have plans already." I answer her. That is one truth.

"Oh? With who? Mind if I tag along?" _YES I MIND, LADY!_

"Um… a guy kind of ask me out, so its kind of a date…?" Well, I did not lie about that as well.

"REALLY? Holy shit gurl! You sneaky little thing! What is he like? Where did you meet him? Have you done it yet?" Kate shoots out several questions at the same time I don't even know where to start.

"NO we haven't DONE it yet! Geez Kate I don't just jumped the gun and have sex with him without knowing him first." I roll my eyes.

"How is he physically? Tall/short, skinny/buff? Is he cute or handsome or nerdy?"

"Honest answer?"

"YES"

"He is totally Cinderella's prince charming." I said dreamily.

"Then why haven't you lose your virginity? How much longer do you want to maintain your virginity?" She asks impatiently.

"Until I'm ready obviously."

Even though the conversation is not heading to a direction that I wanted, but at least Kate sounded more like herself today.

"Well don't keep it for too long or he will ran off to another girl who will be willing to give it to him. Especially if he is _THE prince charming_." She mimicked my dreamy voice and I laugh at it.

"Dully noted, mom." I tease her.

I heard a knock on my door and I ran to peek at the peephole and I see Christian standing there with his…. Suit?

"Kate, I gotta go. He is here. Bye!"

"Bye! Use protection!" I roll my eyes and disconnect the phone call and motion Christian to come in because clearly I am not ready to go and got interrupted by Kate's phone call.

"Hey! Sorry I'm not ready. Kate called me right before you knock so I haven't change…" he cut me off before I finish talking. "Relax, baby. We are just going to my apartment. I figure that we can cook for dinner together?" he rubs the back of his head like he is unsure of his suggestion. So I decided to tease him a bit.

"I thought you don't cook, Grey." I raised my brow.

"Well you mentioned you like to cook and I am quite curious of your cooking." He tries to convince me over his sexy grin.

"Are you slaving me into your kitchen?"

"NO! I…"

"Relax! I'm just joking." I laugh so hard at him and he tickle attacks me till I fell on my bed.

"St… stop! *giggle* STOP! PLEA *giggle* PLEASE! I SURRENDER!" I said in a fit of giggles while trying to defend myself using only my hands.

As we catch out breath I realize that Christian is on top of me on my bed. I think soon it dawns him the position we are in and so he leans closer and starts kissing the hell out of me.

There is nothing sweet from this kiss. It is all tongue and passion and lust, all combined into one. He licks and sucks my lips till it is swollen. And as any other day, Mia effectively ruined the moment. Again.

"HEY! I'm bac.. WHAT THE HECK GUYS!" She quickly draws her hands to close her eyes.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANYTHING SEXUAL ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

"Oh shut up Mia. You always know when to interrupt us." Christian grumbles and pull his hair in frustration, clearly not happy that his sister interrupted our moment.

"Well you have a 2 bedroom apartment perfect to get intimate with Ana. Don't do it here please. No offense, Ana. Its not that I'm prude, but EW who want to see their brother or sister doing THAT!" she waives her hands around indicating our recent behavior.

"Come on lets go Ana." Christian pulls me off my bed pull me to the door.

"And just so you know Mia, Ana is cooking me dinner." He sticks his tongue out towards Mia and I have to surpass a giggle. These siblings are way too entertaining.

There is a loud gasp before Christian closes the door. Just after two steps out, the door reopen and Mia screeches, "NOT FAIR! Cook for me next time okay?"

"Alright. See you tonight Mia. Bye" I wave to her before Christian drags me out to his car.

"We need to go shopping first because all I have in my fridge is water and other beverages." He said.

The grocery store is as normal as any grocery store in Seattle, except that Christian looks like a fish out of water in here. He touches every single goods we passed and acts like a 5 year old in a candy store. He got fascinated with the numerous different types of breakfast cereal and grabbed almost all products that seem foreign to him. I have to stop him from buying the whole grocery store and focus on dinner.

For the umpteenth times I have to say "Christian. You do not need that. Put that back down."

"Don't you see Ana? It's Chocolate. It's good. We have to get it!" Christian argues back as if I have not taken enough chocolate to make a chocolate fudge brownies enough to feed the whole apartment complex.

"You need to work out more if you want more chocolate." I say dryly.

"I think my abs are perfectly fine. Or you want me to buff up more?" He asks me seductively. I blush so hard I decided to ignore his question. It's too embarrassing to answer.

We finish up shopping and Christian loads all of our groceries in the car and refuses my help.

Once in his apartment, he let me have full control of the kitchen. It's so weird that he bought a very complete kitchen set yet he never cooks.

"Can I help you with anything, baby?" he said while he take my waist from behind and pepper my neck with kisses, which is getting more intense by the minute.

I successfully manage to push him away and put a serious look on my face.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Please shred these cheese with that grater over there for the mac and cheese. Meanwhile I'm going to mix these brownie ingredient and pop it in the oven." I give him my sweetest smile and peck his lips. Per his request, we are having mac and cheese for dinner.

I think he is surprised that someone is ordering him around. His expression is too funny and priceless and I have to laugh at him.

"Yes, ma'am" he finally replied, giving me a salute sign and take the cheese and grater with him to the other counter.

Once I pop the brownie batter in the oven, I turn around to take a peek on Christian and the cheese and see that he has not even finish with one type of cheese. He is struggling so bad that I mentally slap my face. How can a person too smart like him doesn't know how to use a grater?

And as I approach him I see that he was using the grater upside down and I laugh out loud until my stomach hurts and there are tears in my eyes. He stops what he is doing and give me a weird look, he still have not realize what he did wrong.

"Chris… Christian," I said in between of my laughter.

"What?" he asks offended.

"You are using the grater upside down!" and I can't help but start laughing again. There is a hint of pink on his cheeks as he is embarrassed by his lack of knowledge towards the shredding device in front of him.

For his sake I tried to stop laughing and hold his hand to guide him into grating the cheese.

"There. Its not so bad right?" I gently hold his hands and slowly let his hand go.

I start to cut the pancetta into little pieces to add a little more excitement in the mac and cheese.

Its so amusing to see Christian so fascinated with the damn grater. It's funny and refreshing. Although I know that my dad would probably do the same if he is in Christian's position.

After a solid hour of cooking the mac and cheese, we are finally able to sit down and eat our dinner. Christian really took his time grating the cheese.

The conversation during dinner was light. We talk about little things and just to get to know each other a little more.

"So tell me about the meeting earlier." I ask him once we settle on the couch with a plate of brownies and ice cream on our lap, sitting as closely as possible to each other.

This topic seems to bring the kid inside of him and he smile so wide like a kid in a candy store.

"So at 11 when I was about to go study in the library, Ros called me for an emergency meeting. All she said was to dress professionally with my best suit and to be ready in the nearby café with my business plan and my confident ass. I texted her back to ask what was that about and she said that an opportunity is dropping on us so we have to be on our very best. That is all I need to hear and I get myself ready and head to the café.

"I came 15 minutes earlier and not long after Ros arrived. Turns out one of her father's acquaintance found out that his wife has been practicing BDSM with underage boys for the last 2 years while he is busy saving his failing company. He was so livid while he is trying to make a living for his wife, in return she was having an affair with underage boys no less. He also mentioned that they signed a prenup so if they are to divorce his wife will only receive 20% of what they owned and their current house.

"And you know what is crazier than all the above? It turns out that the man is Eric Lincoln. His wife, Elena Lincoln, is my mother's best friend. This makes him want to give me more than he wants to offer initially. He said he want to completely wash all trace of 'the pedophile' and does not want to do be associated even with the company that reminds him of his wife. At first he told Ros that he is selling his company for an extremely cheap price of $100,000. When he finds out its me he is selling the company to, he add in his 5 – floor building at the heart of Seattle as part of the contract to sell the company with and additional of only $20,000. He knows how bad I want to start my own company, thus the generous offer he made to us. He said that he wanted to move to the Caribbean to make a new business with his old pal.

"All he ask from me is $120,000 for the whole package. I panicked a little when he said that. I mean, I do have saving, but obviously it is nowhere near 120 grand. Since the Lincoln has been a good family friend to my family, Linc made another special condition. I am allowed to pay by installment within a year of signing the deal with him with a down payment of 10%. I didn't even bother to discuss it with Ros and I quickly extend my hand to make the deal. I was that eager to get my hands on real life so Ros can go to hell if she want to argue with me. Thankfully Linc laugh at my eagerness and said that he will give me a week to think it thoroughly. Ros agreed that it was a very generous offer since obtaining a strategic location for our office in the heart of Seattle will cost us a fortune and this offer definitely save us a lot."

"That is so amazing, Christian! I can't believe your dream is slowly becoming a reality." I can't help but to get very excited for him as well. I know I said this once, but I truly am amaze by his strong willed attitude even in his young age.

"I keep on thinking that my plan needs to be executed as soon as possible and here it is, right in front of my eyes. But its too surreal that I am afraid it will all be gone in the morning." He admits. "And what will my parents think if I dropped out right after this semester? I mean, I do have to pay Linc back within a year so there is no time to waste."

"Y… you are dropping out?" I think I look appalled. I am not being clingy, but we literally just met two weeks ago and now we are talking about separating? Talk about harsh life.

"Yes, baby. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. This is THE opportunity. The timing is just perfect." He was very excited one second, but his face fell when he see that I am not as excited anymore.

"What's wrong, Ana?"

"What does it mean to us? Are we going to…. You know… end this?" I harshly admit.

"WHAT? WHY? You don't want to be with me anymore?" He asks, clearly surprised that such thing occur to me.

"You know, you are moving back to Seattle, and I am going to be here for the next 4 years. You are going to be very busy with your work, and I will be with mine." I tried to look elsewhere and suddenly the empty plate on my lap seems more interesting than anything else.

"Hey. Look at me." He said sternly and turns my head towards him, forcing an eye contact with me.

"In my two years here, nothing good had ever happen to me. This year, I met the most beautiful girl in the world and now she is bringing me a lot of positivity in my life. She makes my world brighter and even gives me a little luck in my career development. She can bake a mean brownie and my favorite mac and cheese. I would be the biggest fool to let you go ever." And with that he seals it with a toe – curling kiss that makes me hot and bothered.

"If you are wondering what will happen in the future, I cannot give you a definite answer. But in the meantime I will be staying here till the semester ends. As I've discussed with Ros, right now we will work like crazy until the semester ends and if our plan runs smoothly, I will go back to Seattle to be fully committed in the business. Ros had work hard to finish in 3.5 years instead of the usual 4 years."

Even though his assurance put me in a little ease, I still can't help that I may not last forever with him. There are tons of beautiful girl out there, especially if he is to own a business at such young age. Meanwhile I am just some college girl trying to find my way in life. I tried to shake my insecurities off for the night and just enjoy the moment while it last.

As I put my plate on the coffee table, Christian pushes my upper body down the couch so that I am now lying underneath him.

"I want to focus on us right now. Let's not talk about anything else." And he descent his mouth toward my lips once more.

We start to make out like crazy on his couch and before long he stand up and throw me over his shoulder as he carry me towards his bedroom. I was surprised that I squeal so loud and give out a small giggle.

"Christian! Put me down!"

"Never!" he playfully slap my ass and throw me on his bed.

Christian quickly gets on top of me and resume his attack my mouth, kissing every inch of my face, down to my neck. His hand cup my breasts and gently massage it.

The sweet sensation soon stops and before I can even protest he flips me so that I am on top of him, straddling his erection. The first friction of my heated core to his erection has sends me over the edge and I can't help but throw my head back and savor the pleasure. Over and over again I grind myself against his ever growing manhood. Christian pulls my upper body towards his face and ferociously kisses me, touching me every inch of my bare skin through my shirt.

I am not sure where this is headed, but I know that I am not ready for sex. When Christian is asking permission to take my shirt off, I know that I have to tell him that I am not ready for this.

"Christian..."

"What is it? Are you okay with this?" he asks, mid pant.

"I... I'm… I have never…." Why is it so hard to tell him I'm a virgin?

"You never what?" Christian's face is full of confusion.

"I've never done… this." I answer quietly.

"This? Are you a virgin?"

Shit. He doesn't seem too pleased about the news.

"Yes. Does it bother you?"

Without answering me, he pulls me into his embrace and kiss me again with more lust and passion and heat into the kiss.

"It's more than okay, baby. And if you give me that greatest gift you have, it will give me the outmost honor." He replies.

"But I don't think I am ready right now." I admit.

"Shhh… it's okay, baby. Tonight is all about you." He shushes me and flips us over.

"May I?" he indicates that he want to take my shirt off. I can only nod my head and help him to take the shirt off me and take my bra along with it.

He slowly inch his face towards my breasts and pepper them with kisses. He lick and such the skin around, but staying away from my areola and nipple.

"Please Christian!" I plead, hoping that my small plea will grant me a little bit of relief.

He pops the button of my jeans and let his hand into my jeans towards my core. He press his finger on my clit through my panties and that just push me even further to the edge, but I know that it's not enough to make me come. His thick manly finger slowly makes its way inside my panties and the first contact to my lady part feels… "OHMYGOD! WHA…. CHRISTIAN!" and at the same time he suck one of my nipples and tweak the other. That combination sends me to the edge of the cliff, but before I fall he stops everything and start over his teasing.

He still won't budge and keep on tormenting me. I am getting more frustrated by the second and when I can't take it any longer I scream out and pull on his hair "PLEASE PLEASE! I NEED TO CUM!"

I think me begging for something turns him on because somehow i heard his groan and he feast on my breasts while he rubs on my clit furiously. Just as I think it couldn't get any better Christian sticks one of his finger inside of me and that is enough to make me come deliciously long and hard, his name on my lips over and over again. My eyes are tightly shut causing stars to fill up my entire galaxy of vision.

I am still breathing hard when I open my eyes. The sight in front of me makes me want to come once more. Christian is straddling my thigh, looking pleased by what he had done to me while licking his finger.

"Mmm… you taste so good." I blush at his word. It's the second time Christian made me come, yet I have never done anything to relief him. So I make a bold decision and flip him and take him by surprise. Before he can say anything, I quickly undo his belt and pop his jeans.

"Ana, you don't have to do this." He tried to coax me to stop, but whether he admits it or not it is obvious that he is secretly hoping that I am going to do what he thinks I am going to do. His persistent boner give me an indication that he wants this as much as I want it, so I push through my plan and assist him in taking his pants off.

"Ana, please. I thought you are not ready for this?" he tried to stop me again.

"Just because I am not ready for the grand finale doesn't mean we can't do other things. And I want to do this for you." I assure him and give him a long kiss before I resume my task on hand.

Once his pants and boxers are somewhere on the floor, I let this chance to really get personal with a real life penis. He is huge, as I expected. But I didn't know it is THAT big. How is that… monster… will fit inside me?

"Your pussy will stretch and adjust to accommodate him, baby." Did he just answer my silent question? Ohwell.

I slowly take his _buddy_ with one of my hand. It is such a foreign feeling, It is hard yet feels so smooth and soft.

"Show me how?" I look at him for guidance.

"Just slowly move your hand, like this." He takes my hand in his and guide me to stroke his cock.

"Grip it harder. Yeessss just like that, baby." He let my hands go and starts to close his eyes, enjoying the sensation I am giving him right now. It feels so empowering that I am able to give him this pleasure. In return I feel so much pleasure coursing through my body just by knowing that I give him pleasure.

I apply a little bit more pressure while gripping his member and he gives me an encouraging groan. My soaked panties from my previous orgasm is getting wet again due to the building pleasure between my legs.

I want to give him a proper blowjob, but I'm not sure if I'll do it right. I take another peak at Christian and see that he has his eyes shut as he enjoys my handjob. _Here goes nothing._ I lean closer to his cock that looks like it needs more TLC and give the head a long lick.

"OH GOD! ANA!" his eyes pops wide open and he tries to protest, but I firmly take his cock with my hands and slowly sink his whole length into my mouth. He hisses in satisfaction and fist my hair in his hand forcing me to go slow. Although it takes me a while to adjust his size in my mouth, I slowly get the hang of it and bob my head up and down of his dick.

I remembered Kate telling me that variation is the key to successful blowjob and not to forget about his balls. So I try a new tactic of swirling my tongue to the head and sucking him and also to fit him entirely in my mouth. It was quite hard because I have a small mouth and he has an enormous penis. I play with his balls for a bit before he fucks my mouth. My jaws are getting sore so I am praying that Christian is close.

"Oh fuck, Ana! YESSS! That's it. Oh, Baby! FUCK! I'm going to cum! If you don't want to swallow…." I also remember Kate saying that swallowing is a no no for her because it is too intimate. But I do want Christian to know that I don't mind, so I double my effort and scrape my teeth at his shaft.

"FUCKKK! ANAAAA!" he explodes in my mouth and I can feel the hot spurt of his salty concoction hit the back of my throat. I swallow as quickly as I can, but he came a lot and some of it escape from my lips and run down my chin. I swipe my finger to clean the mess. Before I got the chance to lick and suck my finger, Christian takes my finger and suck on it.

He is still panting as he pulls me toward him, causing me to fall on the bed and we cuddle together in our post – coital bliss.

"Did I do okay?" I ask.

"Okay? Baby, that is by far the best blowjob I've ever had. Heck that was my first blowjob and you make my blow job fantasy seems like crap." That fact surprised me. I thought that he is very experience in that department.

"Oh?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"I thought that you are very experience," I shyly said.

"I only ever had sex once and even that experience was something I would like to forget."

I tried to turn my head upward to study his expression. As I expected, although he is physically present and his arms around my shoulder gently rubbing on my skin, his face is miles away. I tried to pry a little bit, maybe he would be willing to share with me to help me understand.

"What are you thinking right now?" I caress his happy trail just as he is caressing my shoulder.

"Ana, I have touch issue. And obviously the girl called me a freak because I didn't want her to touch me at all. I can react violently if someone accidently touch me."

Now I am even more confused. "But I am touching you right now? Does this bother you?" I quickly retreat my hand, but he catch them before I completely retreat.

"NO! I mean, it used to…" his uncertain expression made me gear up my brain to recall any moment I purposely or accidently touch his upper body area and then it clicked me.

"Is one of them the night I got drunk and try to lean my head on your chest?"

He gives me a sheepish look and I instantly feel bad that all these times I had been making him so uncomfortable.

"I..I am so sorry, Christian." I tried to apologize but he shush me.

"Will you tell me the no go area so that I can avoid it?"

"Surprisingly, it doesn't bother me too much. I flinched that night because I was surprised that I didn't feel any pain, just a whole new different feeling that I never experienced. A tingling sensation that makes me wants to pull you closer. Never had I crave another human being's physical contact more than that moment, and that I hope we will be doing that a lot more in the near future." He ends his confession with a sweet kiss on my forehead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I am awoken by an urgent feeling to use the bathroom. I quickly extract myself from Christian's warm and sinful body and head to the toilet. After relieving myself and wash my hands, I return back to the bedroom and see that it is 3 a.m in the morning.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, but I quickly cover my mouth afraid that I will wake Christian up. But it is too late since Christian starts to stir in his sleep and reach out his hand to search for me.

He quickly sit up when he realized I'm not in bed and see that I am standing in the middle of the room topless with my jeans still on.

"What are you doing up, baby?"

"I promised Mia not to leave her alone at night again! I need to go back!" I started to panic.

"Shh… come here, baby. Its 3 in the morning and I doubt Mia is still up waiting for you. And she knows you are with me so she will be fine." He tries to reassure me, but I still feel really bad. I ditched her too many times now.

"Baby, you are thinking too hard and its still dark outside. Just send her a quick text so that she will read it in the morning."

"Um okay…." I don't feel to good ditching Mia yet again, but Christian got a point. There is no reason for me to go back at 3 in the morning.

"Christian?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I borrow a boxer? Its uncomfortable sleeping in my jeans." I said.

"Sure. Take anything you want, babe." And he is back asleep.

After taking one boxer and a t – shirt from his drawer, I quickly go back to the bed and snuggle back to him and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

 **Let me know your comment. See you next week ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I almost forgot to update the story, ALMOST. I am going for a family trip in a few hours so I was busy packing the whole day.**

 **Anyways, thank you for all your lovely review that keeps me going. I see lots of regular reviewers but I do apologize for not replying personally with my hectic schedule lately. I'm graduating soon so I'm finalizing my final thesis. Please be patient with me ;)**

 **Moving on to the story, all characters belong to EL James and mistakes are all mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Ana's POV

7 September 2012

I am surprise to see Christian waiting for me outside of my last class on Friday looking giddy.

"What did you do?" I know something must be up.

"I am taking you the whole weekend for your birthday getaway." His smile is so contagious it's hard to not smile as well.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise, baby. Don't freak out, but I already asked Mia to pack your bag and we are good to go." _Oh god, where are we going? Should I tell daddy? Nope, I don't think it's a good idea._

As we get closer to Christian's car, I can see that Mia has already taken the driver's seat with the engine on.

"Mia will take my car back home after she drops us at the airport. Now come on, lets hop on. Don't want to miss the flight."

Flight? Where are we going? This is too much. I mean, doesn't he have a lot of spending lately? He needs to save up more for his company rather than spending it on our trip. I would be perfectly fine just staying local and have pizza for dinner.

I decide to keep my thought to myself. I don't want to seem ungrateful of his effort especially in front of Mia.

Once in the airport Christian check us in and still hasn't tell me where we are headed.

The flight attendants greet us in a warm welcome once we enter the plane and Christian quickly locate our seat. My ears perk up when I heard the captain said we are headed to JFK Airport.

"New York?" I grin excitedly at Christian.

"Well that is one way to spoil my surprise." He pouts. "One day I will buy my own jet so that I can surprise you more." He said that with a determination look. Oh my, he is thinking that far ahead. Will we still be together after that long? I sure hope so.

The flight was brief and before long we are landing in New York. I've never been here so it is very exciting.

It is starting to get dark by the time we arrived and we quickly hop on our Uber to the hotel.

Our car stops in front of Courtyard Marriot in Times Square and Christian bids him goodbye. He checks us in and we settle down in our room.

"Christian" I said distractedly, as I look down at the window and the view is simply a dream from up here. I can see Times Square clearly from our room.

"Hm?"

"You know that you don't need to do these things just to make me happy right?"

"Is something wrong, Ana?" he approaches me with a worried look.

"I mean, these all must cost you a fortune. You are in the process of making your company and although I know nothing about it, I sure as hell know that you need the money more than anything else. You shouldn't have gone this far to celebrate my birthday and I will still appreciate it." What will his parents think if they know Christian is blowing a load of fortune to pay for my birthday getaway? I bet they will think I am some gold digging whore that tries to climb up the social ladder by associating myself with their reputational Grey name.

"Anastasia." That gets my attention. I focus my eyes into his stormy ones and I know he will reprimand me for saying all these matter.

"I want you to stop belittling yourself and stop doubting that you are not worth it. I've seen this same pattern since the first day I've known you. You lower your head a lot, you are very unsure when someone compliments you or when something good happens to you, you never voice out your opinion, you never mention what you like or dislike. It's like you live to please people. I know there are times where you have to back down, but I want you to understand that moments like this is very precious and irreplaceable. So instead of worrying about the money, I want you to enjoy the weekend. And soon I will be very busy, so I want us to be closer more than ever."

Damn he hits all the mark perfectly. We've just known each other for less than a month yet he understands me the most.

"At least let me pay half of the expense," I try to reason with him.

"Nope. I've book and paid everything in advance. And we won't have anything extravagant this weekend. I thought of taking you to see Broadway, but it's not within my budget and our limited time. I just want to lay low and spend time with you in this beautiful city with the most beautiful girl ever."

I feel like crying because he is so thoughtful of me in a very short period of time. There is nothing more I can give to him except to show him my gratitude. I tiptoe and kiss him with all my feeling I have for him.

He breaks the kiss shortly after and I feel a little bit rejected by the gesture.

"Baby, as much as I want to continue, I made reservation at the Blue Fin Restaurant at 8pm. Lets get some food in your system before we resume what we were doing." He winks at me.

The food is out of this world. I had never eaten seafood this sinful. I am moaning and groaning the entire dinner and so is Christian. The lobster bisque was amazing and Christian's Spicy Tartar Trio was so so good and refreshing. I used to cringe whenever I see people eating tartar but this I definitely want to have another serving. We then indulge ourselves with sushi. I don't even know how I manage to stop eating.

We decided to walk around the neighborhood and visit Time Square before we go back to the hotel. The city is very lively and colorful especially at night. The lights shine brightly everywhere, making me feels like I am living in the time of my life. Although it is getting late, the hustle and bustle of the city is still pretty much alive. The streets are packed with people from different direction and I love how every step I make I discover new things. I take out my iPhone and turn the camera into selfie mode.

"Come here! Let's take a selfie!" He raised his eyebrow, wanting to protest. "Come on Christian. This will be our very first trip momento!" that seems to work because he quickly pull me into his embrace and let me take the selfie. He then takes out his iPhone and take a few more other selfies of us from different spot of Times Square. With his longer hands and height he manages to take better photos than me.

As we walk back to the hotel, I know that I am ready to give Christian my virginity tonight. I know that he will not expect anything in return for this over the top birthday gift, and I am not doing this because I feel obligated to. I just know that he is very special and he is worth to be the man to take my virginity.

Back in the hotel, Christian is the first one to get ready for bed while I check my phone for any message. There is a message from my dad telling me to treat myself for my birthday. If only he knew my boyfriend takes me to New York, but I don't think he will appreciate the fact that I am in New York with only my boyfriend along. So I just reply a quick message saying that I will and how much I love him before I put my phone back at the charger. I want to be able to take photos tomorrow.

Christian came out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers and joins me in bed. I excuse myself to prepare for bed and head to the bathroom, bringing my bag that Mia packed along with me inside. I hope Mia packed my sexy black see through lingerie. Don't even ask me why I own this. I just do. Maybe I've been preparing for this occasion unintentionally.

Thank god she did, and she even pack some extra few things that make me blush. Inside I see a note with Mia's handwriting that says 'enjoy ;)'. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I put on my sexy lingerie and try to tousle my hair to give a sexy vibe even though it is not working very well. I applied a little bit of mascara and another layer of my cherry colored gloss. I take a deep breath to calm my nerve, grab Mia's gift, and open the bathroom door.

The room is dark with the exception of the bedside table lamp. Christian, who is busy with his phone, looks up when he hears the bathroom door opens. He was about to turn back to his emails but quickly whips his head back at me with a big gape on his mouth. I can clearly see that his dick is starting to wake up.

"Ana?" his hoarse voice breaks the silence.

"I'm ready." I said in a confident tone.

"Ready? For…?" I think he knows what I mean but doesn't want to assume.

"I'm ready. I want you to make love to me. Tonight. Right now." I walk toward the bed and crawl toward him on all four.

Christian seems dumbfounded, his eyes travel to the length of my body and land on my push up cleavage. Before I lose courage I take the first step and straddle his lap and hold his face to kiss him. He instantly responds to the kiss and roams his hands on my body, massaging my thigh and then up to my ass before giving it a squeeze.

"Baby, you look so damn sexy. I didn't know Mia packed this but I am so thankful she did." He says in between our kiss.

I grind hard on his thigh before I feel his hands played with my breasts and kiss the mound of my exposed skin before taking the bra off of my body. He gives extra attention to each of my nipple equally before he pushes me down so that I am now lying beneath him.

"May I?" he asks as he reaches his hands to my panties. I nod dumbly, feeling very flush from my shyness mixed with lust.

Once my panties are taken off, I tried to close my legs together to hide my most intimate part of my body, but Christian quickly stops me from doing so.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby. I want to see all of you. Your beauty is beyond Aphrodite herself." He gently run his hand from my foot towards my thigh and inch closer to my core. Our breathings are labored and Christian quickly leans closer to kiss me, distracting me from my consciousness of his finger inching closer to my sex. I gasp loudly when Christian inserts one of his fingers into my lips and he starts to kiss his way down closer to my sex. Once his eyes are one level with my most intimate part of the body, he stares intently with a curious look on his face. "God you are so fucking wet. I can see your glistening pussy begging for my attention." He gives a long lick from the bottom of my lips up and suck my clit long and hard. I heard a primal moan coming from myself but I don't give a single damn.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! OMAIGOD!" He is eating me and as embarrassing as it is, the feeling is too good to ask him to stop. Christian keeps on pumping his finger in and out in a fast pace while he continue to feast on my clit.

"Yes that's it baby. Feel it. Don't deny your pleasure."I was getting use to the sensation when he added another finger to the group and that sends me over the edge.

"God you are so tight and wet and hot and you taste so divine, like a delicacy that only I can have." His dirty talking is turning me on more. My inner wall starts to violently clench hard and I can feel Christian's finger deep within me and suddenly he curl his finger and touch something inside of me that throw me off the loop. Its like I have an urgency to cum but I'm not there yet, but I know when I come it will be like a dam being opened.

"Christian! Don't stop! YES that's it! Right there!" I grab the sheet tightly with one hand and grab his hair and shove my lower body closer to his mouth and finger before my whole body starts to quiver from the impending orgasm. A few more stoke on that spot and a big gush suddenly rushes through my body causing me to scream out his name out of pleasure overload.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! CHRISTIAAANNN! OHGODDD! FFFUUUCCCKKKKK" What the hell just happen? I feel so wet down there, like a puddle had formed beneath me. After a while I realize that Christian has not come up and his tongue is still lapping on my pussy.

"Holy shit, Ana! You just squirted and it was sexy as fuck!" Christian looks like he just accomplished a marathon. He is damn proud of his achievement and kisses me with fervor. His face is covered with my juice, which I know was probably due to the squirt. I can taste myself on his lips and as kinky as it may sound, I like the taste of myself. I've heard about squirting from Kate and did not expect that I am able to do that. I was an orgasm virgin last month, now I mind blowing orgasms in just one week.

Without waiting for my body to calm down, I quickly push his boxers down and let his erection spring to life before I grab dick in my hand and stroke him a few times.

"Shit, baby! I just remember I don't have condom with me." His pure bliss face was replace with frustration because he thinks that he just blew the chance to have sex with me.

"Here." I grab the condom that I dropped on the floor earlier. "Mia packed a few of these in my bag. I think she expect us to do it over this weekend." I giggle. That girl is so thoughtful.

"Wow, can't believe my sister is doing all these things." He takes the condom and rips it out of its foil package, pinch the tip and quickly roll it down his shaft. He positions himself at my entrance and asks me one last time. "Are you sure, Ana? We can still stop now." I know he means well, but right now fuck chivalry. I want to experience sex with Christian. "Yes. I am sure." I convince him.

"This will hurt a bit, but I will try to make it as easy as possible." He said.

He slowly pushes the head in and I already feel so full. He is very thick and long and somehow a part of me is scared that he will break me in two. Slowly, yet surely his cock inches deeper and deeper into me until it reached my hymen. Christian pulls my face and kisses me to distract me while he breaks the barrier. He pulls out a little bit and in one swift motion break through my virginity and push his whole length inside of me. I can feel the head of his cock touch my cervix and I gasp at the intrusive and pinching feeling. "AAAAAHHHHH!" FUCK THAT HURTS! I grasps tightly to Christian's back. _WHO THE HECK SAYS IT DOESN'T HURT?!_ I'm breathing hard to calm the pain on my lower part, and I think it is feeling a little bit better.

"FUCKKK!" I hear Christian shouts and he is panting hard above me. I slowly open my eyes to see that he has his eyes firmly shut and sweat starts to form on his forehead.

After a while I think I am okay to continue. "Chris… you can move now. I'm okay." I give his back a gentle squeeze, although still feeling a little bit of discomfort.

"Wait… give me a minute. You are too damn tight I'm afraid I will blow my load too soon." I know what he means; it feels so snug down there. A few second later, I feel Christian starts to pull and push his whole length in again.

"Aaaahhhhh! Chris!" I dig my nails into his skin. The painful feeling still hasn't go away, if anything it is even worse than the first one. This time Christian realizes that I am in pain.

"Baby? Are you okay? Does it hurt so much? Should I stop?" He stops his movement and pulls out.

"NO! Only a bit. Can you go slower?" I timidly ask. I don't want to embarrassed myself and stop now. _Might as well go all the way right?_

"Of course baby. I'm so sorry." This time he tried to go slower and less deep than he did before and before long I can feel that my vagina has adjusted to accommodate his size.

Christian increases his pace and push harder each time he pulls out. At first I'm just focusing too hard on the pain even if it has considerably decrease. It is not until Christian tells me to relax and play with my clit that I start to enjoy the sex. After a while I am so close from coming and my muscles are clenching so hard. The pleasure is overloading my senses and I can't help but claw on Christian's back and warn him that I'm coming. Christian take one of my nipple in his mouth and suck hard as his thumb rubs furiously on my clit. His thrust becomes more erratic and shallow. For the second time tonight I scream Christian's name loudly as this orgasm is as intense as the previous one. Not long after I see that Christian's whole body tensed before he have his release. He gives himself a few more pump and pull out completely, leaving me feeling empty.

Christian stands up and head to the bathroom and I heard the water running. I was too tired to care and close my eyes.

I didn't realize I fell asleep because the next thing I know is that Christian is cleaning me with a wet cloth, but I did not bother to go to the bathroom and close my eyes once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _We are walking on the beach with our sandals on hand. The breeze feels so nice and the waves keep on washing our feet from the sand gathered in between our toes, causing our footprint to disappear instantly once we move on. It was a very beautiful place even though I'm not quite sure where we are. Suddenly Christian leans down to my ear and whisper something but I couldn't make out what he said. The sound of the crashing waves dulled all sound around it. I try to ask him what he just said but my voice is blurred out and all I see is that he laughs freely and ran towards the ocean. I was momentarily confused and train my eyes towards him. He is still laughing and motions his finger for me to catch up with him. I decided to drop my sandal and pull off my cover up and follow him into the ocean._

 _The water got deeper with each and every step I take, yet Christian is still going further and further away. The lulling motion of the ocean feels so good against my body, like its pushing and pulling me into all different direction at the same time. My toes curl at this dull yet pleasant feeling. There is nothing odd about this situation yet I want more, more power of the ocean to push me into different direction and control my whole body. It's like there is something that I need to achieve, a marathon to accomplish._

 _I tried to go further, because that is where Christian is. Maybe that is why he is so far deep in the ocean, because he can feel this sensation too. So I start swimming toward him. I swim faster so that I can catch up with him and once I reached him, he holds me close. As I predicted, the waves are more intense here. I hang on to Christian as the wave keeps on crashing to me from different direction and suddenly I see a big wave like a tsunami approach us. I panicked because I want to stay here to feel this intense feeling but I know we have to move before the huge wave drowned us. I want to warn Christian, but it seems he is still his cheerful self and blissfully unaware of the huge wave coming towards us at any second now. I tried to warn him but still my voice is mute and it was too late. The wave is going to crash on us no matter what. And then I feel it, the huge pressure of the wave hitting on us._

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I wake up with a startle, my whole body shaking and my heart and sex are pulsing erratically. I was severely disoriented and tried to adjust my eyes to the surrounding. And that is when I realized that Christian's head is in between my legs while both of my legs are rested over his shoulder with my toes curling into his muscled back, my hand pulling on his hair as I grind my sex to his face.

I still haven't say anything while I wait for my body to calm down.

"Good morning, baby." Christian greets me as he crawls back up to kiss me good morning. He is grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning indeed," I joke.

I want to ask him how it happens, but I think that maybe it's best for me to just ignore it unless he want to volunteer that information himself.

"I was sleeping when I hear you moan my name. I thought that you are in pain, but then you start to rub your sweet ass on my dick. Since we are deliciously naked, I tried to touch your pussy and I find it very wet and hot and inviting. Thank you for my breakfast baby. It was the best." He kisses me sweetly while I stare at him dumbfounded.

"I thought that for sure you are awake by the time you grab my hair. When I look up, I see that you are still very much asleep. What were you dreaming about, Ana?" he asked. Oh no. I really don't want to disclose any of those dreams or he will enjoy embarrassing me more.

Instead of answering him, I grab another condom from the bedside and rip its package, and put it over his manhood. Before he can process anything, I lower my whole body onto him in a swift motion and we both hiss in pleasure at the contact.

"FUCK! ANA! SHIT!" my sudden action surprise the hell out of him. Good. Let him forget about my sex dream. I'll try to induce him in sex coma.

I start to bounce up and down, trying to find the perfect angle. It's hard to move in quick pace because I don't have any leverage to hold on. Touching his chest is a no no. I don't want to startle him in this situation and put us off of sex at the moment. I have to get creative with my lack of sex position knowledge.

In all honesty, me being on top is extremely tiring. My thighs are burning from the extra effort I need to exert. I'm not a gym freak that do thigh training or something.

I lean backward and hold on his leg for support and in an instance it feels much more deeper and better.

"AAAAHHH! YESSS! YES! YES! OH GOD! THAT'S IT! SO GOOD CHRIS! YESSSSS! CHRISTIAN!"

Fuck, I think this is backfiring on me quickly. I probably will be the one to come first rather than him because damn I can feel every inch of him inside of me and the head of his cock is brushing against that magical spot that makes me squirt yesterday.

"Yes baby! Keep on screaming my name! I want the world to hear you call my name!" his voice is gruff yet smooth, and I can come on that itself.

I start to bounce furiously against him and gyrate my hips once in a while. I see that Christian's eyes are trained at our joined body and his eyes shines with lust and thirst.

"Oh baby! If only you can see what I'm seeing. It is the hottest thing in this world!" He extended his hand and use his thumb to rub against my clit and then I can't hold it anymore. My leg gives out from the intense tightening on my leg muscle and my sex starts to convulse once again.

"FUCK! YOU ARE SO WET! Come on come for me, baby!"

Christian holds my waist as he starts to pull out and thrust himself upward to my center again repeatedly. I then push my body down while he thrust himself, our jointed body slaps together and the force of our bodies trigger my orgasm.

"CHRIIISSSSSSS!" I cum violently. I shut my eyes tightly till I see stars.

"ANAAAA!" the feeling of his dick pulsating inside of me is very intriguing. Maybe it will be better without a condom. Maybe I should get birth control soon. MAYBE.

I fall on the bed at his side, and he pulls me closer to him. We are still panting from our post coital bliss.

"Best weekend of my life." He said. I turn my head and bring his lips to mine.

I see that it is 8 in the morning. "We should get up and have breakfast." As much as I like to spend time with Christian in bed 24/7, I want to explore New York as much as possible since we only have two days here.

I start to get off the bed and shit, I feel so sore down there. It's hard for me to walk to the bathroom. How the heck am I suppose to explore New York now?

Since Christian make no move to take a bath, I guess I'll be taking my bath first. I turn the shower on and adjust the water temperature. As I wait for the water to heat up, I take a look at myself in the mirror.

The romance books that I've read up till now said different things about a woman's glow after they lose their virginity. Some said that they will still look the same, but some said that there is a hint of glow on my skin and face.

I intensely stare at myself in the mirror, trying to judge any physical change that may occur to me after I lose my virginity. There is nothing different that I can point out, but I can see that there is a permanent shy smile plastered on my face since I entered this bathroom. This must be the "glow" that those books meant to describe. The post happy feeling that you are finally become one physically with the person you care for. A person is not usually this happy to wake up in the morning, yet here I am grinning from ear to ear.

Before I waste my day in the bathroom arguing with my own head, I hop into the shower stall and let the hot water cascade on my sore body. That feels so good, especially on my leg which seems to start becoming very sore from my earlier effort to ride Christian.

As I was lathering my body with the shower gel, I heard the door opens and Christian enter the shower stall. His body emits some sort of body heat in between us and once again I feel aroused when he encircle me in his embrace.

He starts nipping and sucking behind my ears and bits on my earlobe gently. I moan and roll my head on his shoulder, granting him more access to my neck.

But then when his hands start to roam on my naked skin, I snapped out of it and turn my body facing him.

"No Christian. I am sore and we need to get out to explore the city." I give him my best stern face.

"Well, then that's too bad. I would rather enjoy exploring YOUR territory. But since its out of business right now then we have to get the second best thing." He relents, but doesn't look too pleased. I give his pouty lips a chaste kiss and continue to wash myself quickly before Christian form any sexual idea in his brain.

I am not complaining. The sex is indeed good, not that I have anything to compare with. But I know for sure from Kate's story that what I'm feeling is in the pleasure side instead of the horrible side. I just want to use my time wisely here so that if I never get the chance to visit New York again I will not regret it.

Christian said that we are not going to visit Ellis Island this weekend, we are just going to spend time in Manhattan. After a big hearty breakfast at the restaurant downstairs, we headed out to explore the city hand in hand. Christian wants to go to Central Park, which I think is a great idea since there are a lot of things to visit in that area. We decided to walk the short distance to visit some local museums and even pass through the Colombus Circle.

At noon, we are walking into Central Park and I see the horse ride carriage and think that it must be nice to go on one.

I was too lost admiring this magnificent place around me that I didn't realize that we had stop in front one of the carriage.

"Hop on, Ana." _Huh?_

"I booked the horse carriage ride for us today." WHAT? He is too much.

All I can do is nod my head and step onto the carriage with Christian following after me.

It was a very nice experience and I love every second of it. 45 minutes later, we are back and we decided to grab a very late lunch at the nearby deli.

"I know I said this before, but thank you again Christian for pampering me with all these. I lo… I like it."

"Your welcome baby." He pecks my lips once, twice as we wait for our food to come out.

Shit, I almost said I love him. Is that what I am feeling for him right now? Love? Is it too soon? After all, we just start dating for a week now.

We return to the hotel before dinner to wash up. I am just a happy girl right now. We took tons of photos and I even convince Christian to ask someone to take our picture. The stranger was so nice that she took several of our candid moment and it came out perfect. Christian begrudgingly admitted how good the photos came out.

Tonight we lay low and visit a local steakhouse for dinner before we go to the M&M's World to buy sweets. Christian is having a hard time to stop buying too much stuff here. I grab a few things for Mia and Kate and quickly hand the cashier with cash before Christian got the chance to take out his wallet. He doesn't look too please, but I can't let that man pay for my every need. He paid enough for this trip.

Tonight we spend hours sexing each other's brains out until the dawn and we overslept until noon. Thank goodness Christian book the latest flight back to Boston on Sunday.

We decided to explore Madison Square area and get New York Pizza. We both got two slices each as our early lunch. Christian then take me to The Morgan Library and Museum and it was the most magical place I've ever seen. The architecture of the place is simply exquisite and this huge building stores a lot of rare collections I can't imagine getting out of this place soon.

As we are walking down the street I got a little bit hungry and bought a side road hot dog and Christian stares at it in disgust.

"How can you eat that? The wiener is disgusting."

"Don't be such a drama queen. Its not that bad at all." I roll my eyes. "Here. Try some. It's the best thing to eat if you are hungry." I said. He may verbally insult this hot dog, but I know that he must be hungry too because he eat the hot dog in lightning speed. I chuckle at his childishness and got myself another hot dog.

Unfortunately around 6 in the afternoon, Christian said that he is ready to head back. Although I find it weird since he said that our flight is not until 11 pm, I don't question his motive to go back now. I just assume that he is tired and want to get some rest so he can work tomorrow. I was about to hail a cab when he said that he prefer to walk back.

I really want to ask him if he is all right. Even with one of his hand holding me, I can feel it fidget uneasily. I can't take it any longer and ask him. "Are you okay? You seem so distant. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine, perfect actually." He still doesn't sound fine to me. I'll give him some space before I ask him again if he is still in a weird state.

Since I am bad with direction, I don't even realize that Christian had pulled me into the wrong direction of the hotel. We suddenly stop in front of the Empire State Building.

"What are we doing here? I thought we are going back to the hotel?" I feel like I'm in some kind of twilight zone with Christian and his weird attitude.

"Well this is actually my next birthday surprise. Come on lets go up." I really want to be excited, but it seems even after telling me his surprise he still is on the edgy side.

Christian didn't bother to stop in the 86th floor; instead we directly head to the 102nd floor and step out. The view was spectacular from up here and I can't help admire the beauty. I thought our room hotel was amazing, but in comparison to this, the hotel view is nothing.

I realize that there are far less people in this floor than in the 86th floor. The sun was about to set, giving a variation of orange, pink, purple and deep blue color throughout the horizon. I was admiring the view, ignoring Christian because he seems to be in his own head, when I feel a pair of muscular arms engulfing me into his embrace. The scent is definitely Christian's. I guess he is ready to open up. Suddenly he turns my body to face him and he got this serious expression. _Oh god. Is he breaking up with me?_

"Anastasia, the past three weeks of knowing you, you have shed so much light to my life. Everyday you manage to brighten up my day even more and have given me the chance to get to know you. You are sweet, kind, funny, and most of all wiser than any kid of your age. In this short amount of time you have change me into a better person. I know that we are together now, but I've never properly ask you to be my girlfriend." He pauses to take a deep breath.

"Anastasia, I am in love with you. Will you do the honor to be my first ever, and hopefully my only girlfriend?" he looks at he hopefully.

I want to cry at all these gesture and hassle just to ask me to be his girlfriend. What will he do when he propose to me to be his wife? _Oh, Ana. Stop. Don't get over your head too soon._

He is squeezing the hell out of my hand with his nervousness and I better answer him before he got his tail in between his legs.

"Yes! Certainly, boyfriend." I laugh, in between of my small tears.

"And I love you too." I said sincerely. I know he did not expect me to say it right now. His expression shows relief and happiness mixed into one, and I can slowly see the Christian that I know coming back.

He gives me a long passionate kiss, pouring out all of his bottled up feeling. This must be why he was nervous a while ago. Silly him. He shouldn't be nervous of me, if anything I am the one who should be intimidated by him.

We spend another half an hour admiring the view and occasionally take photos and selfies. We decided to get Shake Shack for dinner before we check out and fly back to Seattle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel the bed dips from both my left and right side of the bed and heard a giggling sound at my right. I decide to ignore it because I am dead tired and when I was about to fall back to sleep again I feel something tickle my nose. I quickly rub my nose and hear two different giggling sound. The tickling sensation didn't stop and I feel that there are a lot of faces crowding around me. I know at least one of them is Christian and the girly giggle must be Mia. But I don't know the rest and will soon find out what are these goofs up to. No one should experience the Christian and Mia combo because they are mischievous and competitive as hell together.

Exactly last week I did the walk of shame to my dorm room with a box of brownies on hand to tame Mia's pout of leaving her again. Now here I am back at Christian's apartment to have a peaceful day off that I decided to take to pamper myself for my birthday.

We just got back to Seattle at midnight and catch a cab to Christian's apartment. It was dark when we arrived and we didn't even bother to turn the lights and head to his room, rid our travel clothing and crash on the bed while leaving our entire luggage near the kitchen. Thank god my class got cancelled today and I was never been more excited to sleep in today.

I try to go back to sleep but it seems that the object that tickles my nose persisted and I am getting super irritated and is about to throw a hissy fit when I see that Mia, Kate, Christian and Elliot had gathered around me with their birthday hat on. Mia is holding a cake with candles already lit on as they start singing happy birthday. All my thoughts to throw a tantrum go down the drain as I am deeply moved of the surprise.

"Make a wish before you blow the candle, baby" Christian, the person I know is behind this surprise, encourages me to make my wish. I close my eyes and make my wish. I quickly blow out the candle and everyone cheers for me. Although I am happy with the surprise, I am still dead tired. I made the effort to be happy for the surprise and excuse myself to go to the bathroom as everyone get out from the room. Only Christian remains in. I relieve my bladder, brush my teeth, and splash the cool water onto my face. That feels so refreshing.

As I was doing my business, I realize that I am wearing a t-shirt now. Huh? It must be Christian who put it on me. I go back to the room and Christian is waiting for me with a bouquet on his hands and pull me into his arms.

"Happy birthday, baby." He kiss my forehead as I snuggle into his chest and breath deeply to his scent. I simply nod without saying anything since I am still so tired from our weekend.

"I know you are still sleepy and you can go back to sleep after this, but lets meet everyone else outside okay?" and I nod again, still not in the mood to talk. I don't care if I'm bitchy today. It's my birthday after all and birthday girl deserves to be the queen. I don't even understand how can Christian have any energy left and be so welcoming and nice to them.

"And baby?" he said before I pull out of his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Put on a bra and pants first." He smirks before he walks out of the room.

We are enjoying Mia's carrot cake and it is so divine. I see from the corner of my eyes that Kate is looking at Elliot like a prey while he is talking to Christian. Uh – oh. I do not like where this is heading at all. I am trying to distract her so that she will not do anything stupid with Elliot, even though I know Elliot is probably as bad as her.

"How did you contact Kate, Mia?"

"Easy. I opened your phone to copy down her number." She winks at me while I raise my eyebrow. "Sorry not sorry." And she laughs.

"And how about Elliot? When did he get here?"

"When I dropped you guys at the airport, Elliot is already waiting somewhere in the lobby, honey. And then we plan all these surprise for yours truly."

"So you all had been planning this for a while now?" and I hear a chorus of mmhmmm.

"How is New York, Ana?" Usual Mia with her curiosity.

"It was amazing. We stayed near Times Square and visited Central Park and Madison Square and OH Christian took me Horse Carriage Ride and it was so romantic, " and I blush remembering the make out session we had a few minutes before the carriage stops. Mia and Kate ooh and aah at me non stop.

Christian's hand on my waist is not helping as he make circular motion, distracting me from telling the story. Thank goodness nobody realizes that except for Elliot who is making a catcall sound.

"Then we go to the Empire State Building to see the sunset before we head home. OH, and we go to M&M's world and it was to die for! I got something for you Mia and Kate!"

"How about me, Ana?" Elliot asks innocently.

Unfortunately I did not know that he is coming so I did not buy anything for him, but since Christian bought too many sweets I think it's okay to take some for Elliot. I'll make it up to him later.

"Sure. Let me grab it real quick from my luggage."

An hour later Mia excused herself because she had class and Elliot volunteer to drive Kate back to her dorm. Since Christian is heading to the library to work on his business with Ros, he offers me his bedroom to continue my beauty sleep, which I happily accept in my tired state. Before Christian is out the door, I am once again back to lalaland.

* * *

 **Tell me your comments. See you next week ladies ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Guys, I just realise that I am using Jack as Kate's brother's name and there is actually a Jack Hyde in the future chapter. So I am just going to change the name of Jack into Eric.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I just return from my trip and it was very lovely, especially to return home and read all of the comments from you all!**

 **Thank you _MF1202_ for spotting my mistake! I knew when I was rereading the story that there was something wrong with the sentence, but I didn't realise it was the location of the city. I apologise for the mistake.**

 **Moving on to the next chapter, All characters belong to EL James and all mistakes are mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

13th October 2012

I am sitting in front of the vanity table while I apply some basic make up of BB cream, a little bit of powder, eyebrow, and mascara. Being with Christian has given me a little bit of sense to be more presentable. I'm not talking about full blown make up, but just a little bit of touch up does make a huge difference. My choice of wardrobe is still some top and jeans, but I try to stay away from t - shirts that makes me look immature. Especially on days like this when I am about to meet with Kate. I don't want to look like I'm the pitiful friend or something.

Since my birthday surprise, I busy myself with assignments and projects and hangout a lot with Mia and Kate separately. Although the two seems "friendly", but I get a vibe that Kate is not overly fond of Mia tagging along while we went out together.

Two weeks ago Kate and I went to hit the mall to shop. An hour later, Mia texted me that Christian was taking her to the mall to buy some stuff that she forgot for her charity event the next day and asked if the both of them can join us afterward. I asked Kate if its okay with her if they join us, in a fleet of an eye I saw a flash of irritation through her face before she gives me her best smile and said that there is no problem at all. Although I am not too convinced, she did say yes so I give Mia the okay. She guised her annoyance by saying that she hasn't see Christian and Mia for quite sometimes so it's totally fine.

Once Mia join us with Christian, we didn't even pass the 15 minutes mark when Kate decided to bail on us with a lame excuse of "I think I had enough for today. I'm tired and need some sleep. You guys enjoy! By Christian, bye guys." without waiting for our answer, she walked away with her shopping bags on hand to the exit.

Mia and Christian were dumbfounded by her action, especially me. I'm not sure what I did wrong to make her that way since she was never like that back in Seattle. And what is even weirder is that she specifically bid Christian by his name and us with "guys". Mia was raising her eyebrow at her antiques and I know that she finds that weird as well. I tried to cover up for her saying that she has a late night with her assignments, but I know Mia is not buying that bullshit, not even Christian who usually doesn't seems to care too much of other people's businesses.

So I planned out my hangout strategy by spending most weekdays with Mia, one weekend day with Kate and the rest with Christian. Usually the siblings can compromise and we all hangout together.

In the past three weeks Christian had been super busy with his start up business and it is looking very good right now. If things are going as well as right now in the next month, he will be fully in Seattle by next semester. I see him whenever our schedule allows us and even if it is me studying or him working, or grabbing a quick lunch, we still try to be together. Most times, Christian acts very naughty and ends us in the bedroom, or wherever that has a surface to support our naughty act.

Mia and I often stay in Christian's apartment for the weekend so we can have a movie night in the bigger screen or having all the space that our dorm room doesn't provide us. Christian's apartment also make it easy for us to cook and prepare food since eating out everyday get very tiring and boring. I am not the slightest surprise that Mia is very skillful in the kitchen. She told me she got accepted into a French pastry school in Paris but declined it. Christian had given us each a duplicate key of the apartment; after all he has paid a whole year rent and will entitle the place to us once he leaves Harvard.

Kate has asks for my presence again today. Although I am not complaining that she wants to hangout with me almost weekly now, it is quite odd that she didn't busy herself with her personal life like to hang out with her friends over in Boston University or going to the club. She has been more open lately about her issues and we have been texting everyday almost all the time, even more than Christian the control freak does.

We decided to chill in a coffee shop this afternoon. Once seated in the most corner of the shop, the dam breaks and she let out a long ugly sob, which surprised the hell out of me.

"Oh, Ana! The other day Eric called me and he was being such a douche! He was saying all these things that I am wasting my time in college when dad is having a financial crisis back home and all I should be doing is to find a rich man give him babies!"

"What? Why the sudden outburst? I mean, I thought everything was under control said your mom last week?"

'I don't know! Well, my mom doesn't know what she's talking about she doesn't work at all! And she is the last person to care. She can ask for more money from her boyfriend."

Shit, I really don't know what to say to make her feel better.

"Maybe I really should drop out of college." She suggests nonchalantly, but I can see the wheels turning in her head.

"KATE!" I caught her attention with my glare. "No offense here, but don't you see how fucked up it is if you drop out of college? This is exactly what Eric wants you to be, to be dumb and stupid so that you can be his scapegoat if you keep on asking for your dad's money, which essentially is his money too since he works for your dad. Do you want to be like your mom who depends on your dad for his money? You know damn well that the reason your mom has not run for the hill is because she is dependent to the stability that your dad can provide. Is that how you want to be when you grow up? Lets not repeat history. Be smart, Kate! You have to carve a better future here and be independent so Eric would never make a fool out of you!" I am extremely furious by her short – minded brain. I am as surprised as she is with my sudden outburst. I have never raise my voice since the day we become friends with her.

Does she think that her quitting college will help the financial situation? At least she has the conscience to look guilty and ashamed by her own word, but doesn't want to back down from this argument knowing that I am right.

"I KNOW ANA! Don't you think I haven't consider other options?" I raise my right brow and give her the _yeah right_ look.

"FINE! You are right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you like that. I feel so claustrophobic facing these endless problems everyday," she said while sniffing in between her words.

I do feel pity for her, not because she is having a family crisis that is taking a toll on her emotionally but because all her life she has never been taught that nothing is easy in life. All she knew is the world is either full of unicorns and rainbows or full of her problems.

"Why is Eric being so harsh on you? I thought he was sweeter than Ethan?" I curiously ask. Growing up, I see Eric a lot and he often chaperone us on our trips to the mall or the movies whereas Ethan is so shy he rather hole himself up in his room when I'm around.

"If only you knew." _Knew what?_

"I guess it all started on my sweet 16 birthday party." _Right, her disastrous party that got me paired up as the candle light girl with this dickhead jock called Bilbo who loves to made fun of me._ _Who the heck name their kid Bilbo?! Sounds like a dildo to me._ He was being such an asshole and asked all his friends who want to switch up with him because he doesn't want to be seen with the school freak. Well frankly I'd rather be paired up with a real monstrous dildo than him. I'd rather skip the whole party. But I know that I owed Kate that much to attend the party.

"Remember the photo frames hanging around my house when I was 16? That was the photo shoot my mom insist I have to commemorate my 16th birthday."

 ** _Flashback – Kate's POV_**

 _I was doing my make up and hair and suddenly I have this urge to talk to Ethan, I'm not sure what for. Maybe a quick peek to show my dress and make up._

 _I knocked on his door and called "Ethan? May I come in?"_

" _Sure" I heard his reply, but I got distracted when I heard loud bickering from my parent's room. I wonder what they are fighting at again. I really don't want to be stressed on my photoshoot._

 _My feet slowly moved towards the sound of the noise and at a small distance I could hear Eric's voice echoing through the hallway._

" _YOU ARE BOTH SPOILING HER TOO MUCH! So it's okay to make a grand sweet 16th birthday party for Kate but you can't afford to buy me a 2 bedroom apartment for my wife and I? We are married and 7 months pregnant yet we are still living in this old house! Don't you see we need privacy?"_

" _Eric! Don't be like that! She is our only daughter and your only sister. I want this for her! This may be the last chance I can see her happy. I don't think I can make it to her wedding." I heard my dad fight back at Eric's stabbing word._

" _And I'm your eldest son dad! Your future successor for your puny failing factory! The down payment for the apartment is as much as the whole party! And its very nice to know that the party only last for 4 hours! You pay for a ballroom, a custom – made dress, an MC, EO, catering, DJ, ugly decorations, fancy three tier cake, and even four gay dancers! It's fucking useless!"_

" _I don't appreciate that tone, young man! For once I agreed with your father on this. 16 mean that she is stepping into adulthood and should be well celebrated. Your father is not well, do not stress him out." My mom tried to speak calmly to him, although I can hear the edge on her tone._

" _You are just a bitch who wants to party and show off to your friends how well groomed your daughter is! Now you want to bring up dad's health so I would back out from this argument? Hell no! I am not letting this slip!"_

" _THAT IS NOT THE TONE TO SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER!"_

 _I can't stand to hear anymore of this! I had long held my mouth with my hands to prevent myself from making any sound. The tears had roll down my face in waves and I am shaking so bad._

 _Suddenly I felt Ethan's hands embracing me from behind and he guided me toward his bedroom and lay me down on the bed._

" _Shhh. Don't mind what Eric said. Just focus on yourself right now and get good photos."_

" _Why did Eric needs to say all those things about me? Does he hates me, Ethan?" I asked, although I really do not wish to know the answer._

" _No, but I think he is having a hard time adjusting in working life that's all." His word did not sooth me one bit and I know deep down there must be something wrong that I did to make him hate me._

 ** _End flashback. Back to Ana's POV._**

"So that is why if you see closely my eyes are swollen in all photos." She recalled in a sad tone.

"Eric got drunk and did not return until the next day. And up till today he is becoming more and more aggressive towards me, like he is trying to get revenge on me, although I am not sure what for." She takes another sip of her coffee before she continues. "And then two weeks after my sweet 16th party I found out that Dad is actually suffering from Leukemia stage 2 and has been going through radiations for a year and he is actually better. I knew that it was not some kind of normal sickness but nobody would told me."

I vaguely remembered that on Kate's 16th party I only see her mom, her sister in law, and her mom's friend. I thought it was weird that her dad and her brothers were not present, but I knew better not to ask. It was a sensitive and personal subject that I don't feel comfortable asking.

"I really don't know what to say, Kate. I mean, wow. Even Eric's news is so surprising because he is always there for us, you know?" I really don't want to bring up her dad's issue. I can't even imagine if that was my dad I would be devastated.

"Thankfully his treatment is doing well and the doctor is positive that he is almost clean of the cancer. He hasn't been to treatment for the past year to reduce our spending. But I'm not sure if it's the best decision now. My parents fighting will surely take a toll on him one of these days." Kate said wistfully.

I am by no means a religious person, but at this moment I pray to God to bless her family and give them strength to go through the situation. I am just thankful that my dad is healthy and well everyday.

There was a moment of silence where I try to digest everything I just heard before Kate breaks the silence.

"Lets move on to happy topics now. This is too depressing." She dismissed the heavy talk. I've known Kate enough that she always change the topic conversation whenever its not in her favor, but this time I welcome it like I welcome Christian in my life.

"How are things with Christian?" she innocently asks, though I sense the inquisitive tone. I raised one of my eyebrows and give her a skeptical look.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Du – uh!" and rolls her eyes. _Uh – oh. How about hell to the no?_ The last thing I need is for her to judge me.

"Have you lose your v – card?" Katerine Kavanagh for you. Straight to the point.

"That's the question you want to ask?" I throw back a question.

"OMG you totally did! What was he like?" Her gloomy self has been replaced by hyper Kate once again. So mercurial.

Even if I want to tell her my experience, I don't know how to describe it. How do I tell her that Christian has been satisfying my inner fantasy and most carnal need? Just the other day Christian throw me to his shoulder and the to the bed like a man cave and I find that such a fucking turn on. His primal groan filled the room when I suck his di… "EARTH TO ANA! You got a little drool on your mouth!" I am beyond embarrassed and quickly wipe the non – existence drool while Kate laughs at me. Even when I am not with him I constantly think of him.

"That good huh?" she asks. _Isn't it obvious by the way I spaced out?_

"I'm happy for you that you've finally meet someone, Ana." Why do I sense a big but?

"But…?" I prompt.

"But I feel that he is, you know…" she is stalling, and I know whatever is about to come out of her mouth will not sound pleasant.

"He seems so controlling and domineering you know? Are you okay with that?"

"Are you insinuating that I can't handle Christian?" I am starting to get pissed by her assumption. _Okay, I know I sounded super defensive, but who cares!_ Sure I am new to this whole relationship, but she is one to judge! She was never in a committed relationship.

"I'm just saying Ana! I don't want you to invest in this relationship too much. He is older than you and he is sinfully handsome. Good-looking guys like him don't commit easily and they usually have a lot of baggage. He might as well be taking advantage of you!" Kate is not backing down in this argument. But a small gut feeling told me that she is not saying all these as a form of concern, but more of belittling my ability as a woman.

"Kate, I know that this whole relationship is new to me. But I assure you Christian is not that kind of guy. Yes he is controlling and demanding, but that is just the way he is. He likes to be organized and well – prepared. I know why he is that way but that is none of your business. Thank you for worrying about me, but I can take care of myself." I dismiss the conversation as fast as possible.

It stings when she said that Christian is sinfully handsome. What is she trying to say? That I am not good looking enough to stand beside Christian? That Christian will get bored of me? There is a possibility in every decision we make in life every day, but I choose not to dwell with it and live in the present. Sure there are times that Christian and I don't agree with things, but there is no reason to announce how different we are physically. And yes, Christian does have his own baggage, but don't all of us have one? She is such a hypocrite to say that when she was just spilling her "baggage" not even half an hour ago to me!

"I'm sorry, okay. I am just looking out for you. I don't want you to commit too much into anything before anything is set. He is after all moving back to Seattle to build his company. I don't want you to fall apart if he skips a birthday or if he is seen with some gorgeous assistant and business partners." _Yeah Kate, keep on throwing that dagger to my heart why don't you?_

One reason I can trust Christian easily is because of Mia. She speaks highly of him and I know Mia can be trusted, but I rather not disclose these with Kate and keep my mouth shut and give her a tight smile.

She doesn't need to sugarcoat her words. I know she meant that I am not in level with Christian's whole being, but the fact that Kate is the epitome of Seattle's Barbie and has not found her Prince Charming is ironic.

This shit is getting old and stale I just want to go home. I was about to make an excuse as a way to get away when she move on to another topic. I think she sense the thick atmosphere as well.

"What do you think of Elliot?" _Elliot?_ What is she really up to? I am tired and I'd rather go back to Christian's fluffy bed and sleep rather than listening to her. But me being the ever forgiving person, I do not want to fight and end things in bad vibe.

"Why? He is cool, I guess?" not sure what I should say.

"I have a confession to make." Again, I got a bad feeling about this.

"We kind of slept together the night of your birthday." She slowly said.

"Kinda? You either did or did not, Kate. There is no in between when it comes to sex." I raised my eyebrow. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. I chalk it off as my annoyance toward her earlier bad judgment to quit school. I really need a time out here or I'll explode.

"I did. And we've been texting each other since then. I think we are getting serious. He understands me like no one can, and he is spontaneous and reliable." Kate describes her time with Elliot in details on how she skipped class that day to spend time with Elliot and how they are FaceTiming often till this day.

"Wow, I am truly genuinely happy for you, Kate. So… are you guys boyfriend girlfriend now?" for once today I let out a genuine smile. At least there is one positive thing I heard today.

"Nope. We haven't define each other yet but I am pretty sure we will be soon. He even might be the one for me. He brings out the best in me and make me doubt myself less." Kate said dreamily.

"How are you dealing with the distance?" I curiously ask. She might give me useful tips for my future reference.

"Right now we are just trying to go through day by day and so far everything is going well. Elliot is not committed into anything and he is currently just applying for internships to get his feet wet, then he is going to make his own construction company when he figured things out. Although he still wants his freedom so he might show his face in Boston a lot more in this upcoming months." That is very good to hear, at least Kate has something positive to look forward to. It helps her get through her problems.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The apartment is dead silent when I entered. Mia is probably out with her friends for dinner. I send a quick text to Christian if he wants to have dinner together. He instantly replies that he will be staying at Ros' place for another hour to straighten some deal and would love to have dinner when he gets back.

As I sit on the couch alone in the dark looking out of the glass wall to the twinkling night light, I start to think deeply of what Kate said earlier. Sure I realized that Christian and I are totally in different league. He is physically attractive with his handsome face and muscular body, the type you can see in celebrity magazines. He is also very smart and dependable all the time. He is young and very driven. Women will flock onto him once he becomes some big shot businessman soon. I can't help but doubt myself if there is even a chance for us to be together in a year or two. There must be some other girls who are prettier and smarter than me that may catch his attention. And when that moment comes, I will just be his past. This issue has been eating my brain out lately and I don't know if I will survive being together with Christian any longer. I had never experience the dating world and the first try I am completely thrown off my norm. I thought I would settle down with a normal average looking guy, not some handsome big shot. I really don't know how to go through this relationship.

Two weeks ago we had our first fight because I was jealous. Christian has been spending every possible hour with Ros in her apartment. Christian just got back to the apartment early in the morning while I was waiting for him on his couch till I fell asleep. I couldn't contain my anger any longer and interrogate his "activity" that night. Christian was dead tired and snapped at me before he crashed on his bed without any further explanation. I then assumed he really is cheating on me and I ran off back to my dorm without changing out of my shorts and tanks. I cried the whole way back and thankfully Mia is a heavy sleeper so she did not know that I returned early in the morning in a mess. Christian texted and called me several times during the day but I just can't face him yet and shut off my phone completely and avoid places Christian might find me. Instead, I choose to hide in Cambridge public library instead of Harvard's library to finish all my assignments. I even start writing on my journal book again to fill my time and make sure that when I get back to the dorm Mia will be asleep and there is no way Christian will be around.

I was dead wrong. When I entered my dorm room at midnight, I saw that Christian has camp himself on my bed with Mia nowhere to be seen. He snapped his head towards the door when I opened it and I can see for the first time his pissed expression projected toward me. We got into a heated argument back and forth because I did not want to admit I was jealous. Hell I do not want him to see me as the green eye monster who shoots laser through my eyes to every girl that come in contact with my boyfriend! But in the end I was pressurized to be honest and once again I broke down and cried big fat tears and confessed that I did not like it when he spend too much time with another girl in her apartment till the crack of dawn. He teased me the whole night and confessed that Ros is GAY. HOW EMBARRASSING IS THAT! He even said that he does not wish for me to meet Ros because he is afraid she would take me from him. We had a raw, animalistic, passionate and rough make up sex that night and all has been pretty well since then. But I still have my moment when I doubt myself as his girlfriend like today when Kate brought the matter up. I want to ask Mia for advice, but some times I am afraid that it is not the right thing to do. I mean, girls talk about these kind of things all the time but I don't think that includes your boyfriend's sister.

I am doing some prep work in the kitchen when I heard the door unlock.

"Hey sis!" Mia calls once she closes the door.

"Hey you. Want some dinner? I'm making stir – fry for Christian and I. He said he will be back in an hour." I reply without dividing my attention from the hot frying pan.

"No thank you. I ate with the club earlier. Christian will be late again tonight?" she innocently asks. Mia knew about our fight two weeks ago since Christian kicked her out of our dorm so he can confront me.

I shrug without giving a solid answer.

"What's wrong?"

Should I tell her about my insecurities?

"I can hear your brain thinking, Ana."

"I'm just…" truth or lie?

"You know you can trust me right?"

 _I know that but I just don't want to be that kind of girl who complains about her boyfriend all the time._ And I do trust her, but is it appropriate to talk about it with his sister?

"Come on, I know it is weighting heavily in your mind. You have been spacing out a lot lately especially when Christian is not around. It's not healthy. At least if you don't have the courage to tell Christian you should be able to tell me and I will never tell Christian." Her voice is laced with concern and genuine.

After I turn off the stove and plate up the stir – fry, I turned my body to face Mia.

"Do you find Christian and I together to be odd? We are different in every way. He is confident, smart, super handsome and every girl's idealist in one individual. And then there is plain old me."

"Where is this all coming from? I thought you guys are happy." Mia frowns.

"I don't know, but lately its been bothering me. Whenever we went out for a date girls are always flirting with him even though his hand is always on my waist. I mean, I was standing RIGHT THERE and they ignored me as if Christian was walking alone." _Shit._ My pitch gets higher by the minute and I am becoming too emotional again.

"Did Kate said anything today?" Right on the mark. I awkwardly gulp without making eye contact with her.

"Don't get me wrong here. I know she is your closest friend for over 10 years now, but you have to keep in mind that people change. Part of the human growing process is changing physically and mentally. I don't want you to fight with Kate, but I think as a good friend I have to say that the Kate that you know right now is not being a good influence in your life. There is too much negativity that she brings into your friendship that affects the way you act towards your environment.

"I'm not asking you to remove Kate out of your life completely, but all I'm telling you is that you have to pick your battle. There are times where you need advice from your friends but there are also times where you have to make the best decision base on what you think is right.

"I am genuinely sorry that she has to go through her family drama right now and I admire you for being there for her all the time. But sweetheart, there are certain limit that every individual can take. And I think right now all you can do is to support her from drowning into her family drama but stay out of making a new drama with her."

Even after only 2 months of knowing Mia, I know she is one of the most genuine people I've encountered and I am so grateful and thankful that she is my roommate. I know that she has no intention of badmouthing Kate and I totally agree that Kate is putting a lot of her negativity into my life too.

"She mentioned something about Christian being too controlling over me and that I am powerless with him." I said after a long pause.

"To be completely honest with you I do agree that Christian is one control freak, but his intentions are always a positive one. There was a time in his life when he was powerless, thus mold him into the personality he is now. But I don't think he controls you to the point that he suffocates you, and you know him as well as I do that he will always be respectful of our boundaries."

Although at the back of my mind I know all the things Mia is saying, but to hear it from another person is eye – opening. Christian always treats me with respect and precaution. He never forces me to do anything I am not comfortable with. There are times when he is stubborn, but that is just small matter that is not to be concerned. I am so thankful that Mia had enlightened me on this relationship thing. Now I feel so much better than in the last two weeks.

"And Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"There is no one better than you to be with my brother. I love you so much and I know that we will be sisters in the future!"

I laugh at her bubbliness, but do not comment. I just hope and pray she is right because I don't even know if I'll ever fall in love with another man like I do with Christian.

Mia's happy giggle is interrupted when Christian enters the apartment.

"Hi baby. Hi Mia." He says while giving me a kiss.

"What's for dinner? Smells good." Still getting more handsy with me, and this time I giggle.

"Stir – fry. I hope that's okay."

"Sounds good. Lets eat on the couch. I'm tired."

We gather in the living room and talk about things when I suddenly remember my conversation earlier with Kate.

"Hey, did any of you talked to Elliot lately?"

"No, why?" Christian looks at me skeptically.

"Kate told me earlier that they hooked up on my birthday and that things are getting serious. They are texting constantly and even faceTime each other almost every night."

"NO! That's quite impossible Ana!" Mia shrieked.

"Elliot is the biggest man whore I've ever met, baby. Are you sure Kate is not making it up? Or if she was becoming clingy and try to use you to talk to Elliot?"

I know Kate is not the nicest person, but that is just rude. He doesn't even know Kate!

"That's mean, Christian! I know she is not the most elegant person in the world, but I've known her for 10 years and she is actually a good person on the inside!" by the end of the sentence I was out of breath from the emotional outburst. _Shit! Not cool, Steele!_

It seems that I shocked the hell out of Christian and Mia when I see their dumbfounded faces. Mia quickly snaps out of it and say "WHAT Christian meant is that, Elliot has never been in a committed relationship. He LOVES his freedom more than his burger. So its quite unbelievable when you said ELLIOT is going to commit." She emphasizes Elliot and steer away from mentioning Kate.

"I think I'm tired, lets go to bed." I dismissed the whole conversation because I'm embarrassed I just lost my cool in front of the siblings. I didn't even clean up and wait for Christian and quickly dart to his bedroom, strip out of my clothing, throw them into the hamper, and got under the cover and close my eyes.

I heard the bedroom door close and soon the bed dipped on the other side, but I pretend to be asleep. I really don't want to have a confrontation right now.

"Baby?" Christian scoot closer to me, but I refuse to open my eyes and keep on pretending I'm asleep. He starts to pepper kisses on my shoulder with his few days old stubble pricking against my skin in a sensual way, I can't imagine how it would feel down th… _STOP ANA! YOU ARE MAD AT HIM._

I elbow Christian and he yelps in pain, but I ignored him and drift to a restless sleep. Despite that, Christian still spoons me, and that make me feel guilty of his affection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up before Christian the next morning but tried to keep still. He had been working too hard lately and he needs his rest right now.

It's good since it gives me time to think of yesterday's incident. I know I reacted aggressively in defending Kate last night, but if I put myself in the sibling's shoes, I think I can understand what they are thinking. Maybe they are genuinely worried about Kate without implying that Kate is a clingy person. I'm pretty sure I do not want Kate to be invested into a guy who is potentially not serious about her. She would be devastated if Elliot dumped her. But how am I supposed to bring up the subject? If I am being brutally honest to her, I'm afraid she will think that I am not happy she can snag a handsome, charming man herself. And just like myself yesterday, she will be defensive about it. I did not like it when she implore I am not good enough for Christian, so I will not expose her into the same situation. I am no better of a person if I repeat the same kind of mistake to someone else.

Christian starts to stir behind me and pulls me closer into his chest, but his breathing remains steady. It seems that he is still asleep, but his morning wood is starting to stand up begging for attention. I want to ignore it at first, but the consistent growth that pokes into my butt persistently by the minute is becoming hard to ignore. I think I need to properly apologize to Christian for getting too aggressive last night. I will start my apology by giving him the best Sunday morning wake up call.

I start to shimmy down the comforter and level my eyes at his monster. Just by looking at it makes my mouth water. I don't want any foreplay and just dive into his dick, feasting on it like my last meal on earth. I suck deep and swallow his member as it hits the back of my throat.

"Mmmmmm" I heard him moan and thrust himself deeper into my throat. Shit I almost gag at that. My slobber has coated his member into a wet puddle and I release him from the confinement of my mouth. I start to furiously stroke at his member while I catch my breath and swipe my tongue when his precum coated the head of his cock.

Cum does not taste good, but somehow my kinky side loves the weird taste of cum. Once again I eat my very own Christian Grey Popsicle and bob my head in a frantic pace, and I heard lots of moans and groans coming from Christian. Suddenly Christian's hand fists on my hair and he roughly fuck my mouth, and I am loving the roughness of it. It is becoming very messy and humid inside this comforter. The moment Christian took off the comforter, the cold air blast onto my sweaty face. I see his pure bliss face on the edge of coming. I know my face must be a mess with my saliva and sweat all combined on the surface of my skin, sticking my bangs on my forehead.

Christian combs my hair out of my face before he fist back my hair and fuck the hell out of my mouth.

"YES. That's it! Oh god! Your mouth is hot, tight and wet just like you pussy!" God, can this man be any sexier? Hmmm dirty talking turns me on so much, I didn't even realize I am playing with my pussy using my idle hand.

I brush my clit with one of my finger and it feels so good, sending vibration to Christian's dick before he groan and clench his teeth hard.

"I'm coming, Ana!" he pulls out of me and in my surprised disoriented self he spurts all of his hot cum all over my mouth, neck, breast and even some got to my hair. Oh my, that is one hot sight and I can't help but moan at this action. It is barbaric and territorial and right now I feel completely at his mercy, like he owns me body and soul.

I rub the cum across my body and play with my breast and, focusing my nipples. Suddenly Christian pulls my leg and I yelp in surprised. Before I find my voice to question him, he roughly rub his stubble into my opening.

"FUCK! GOD CHRISTIAN YES!" the prickle in my sensitive flesh make my toes curl and when Christian rubs it against my clit I am a goner.

"AAAHHHH! FFUUUCCCCKKKKK!" YES THAT'S IT! SO GOOD! He is so keeping that stubble for a while now.

"I love you!" I shout as he tongue fuck me. I am shaking hard as my orgasm is fast approaching.

"I love you too, baby."

Before I get the chance to let go, Christian pulls out causing me to yell in distress. He roughly flips me onto my stomach and pulls my lower half up while pressing my upper half towards the mattress. He slams into me and fuck me rough and deep, making a statement for every stroke he gives.

The sound of his balls slapping on my ass and our pants filled the room and I don't have the energy to say anything and focus on chasing my impending orgasm.

"I'm coming, Chris!" I say in between my pant. My walls are clenching and unclenching on Christian. I am so close when I feel Christian's hot breath on my ears before he bit on my right lobe and FUCK that shoots down my groin and I gloriously came together with Christian. He roared above me as we roll on the bed, still breathing heavily.

 _Better now than never._ "I'm sorry." I said between my labored breathing.

"For what?"

"Last night. For snapping at you. I was thinking earlier that you both are right. I'm sorry for getting too defensive about Kate. I know you are just looking out for her and his interest."

"Its okay, baby. I'm sorry too if I overstep my boundary."

"No, you did not. But I just want Kate to be happy and pray that she soon find her own man, you know?" _Like us._ But I refrain saying that because I'm afraid if this all will also end.

"Let's just hope for the best for her. I love you so much, Ana. You are the best thing that happened to me." He kissed my forehead twice.

I stay silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he sensed my worry.

"I'm just afraid that all these beautiful thing going on between us is too good to be true. I'm scared that one day these all will be gone." I confess.

"Baby, I promise you that you will always be my top priority no matter what. But you have to understand that the situation right now is very complicated and I want us to be able to trust each other. Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation I say "Yes, I do."

"Good. That is all the matter right now."

"Lets get up and have breakfast. I want some French toast this morning, wench! Go cook some!" I giggle at his playfulness and get up to retrieve a shirt and boxer before I clean myself up and make breakfast.

Mia is sitting on the breakfast bar while resting her head on the counter when I exit Christian's room.

"Mia? What are you doing outside?"

"YOU!" She furiously points her finger at me catching me off my balance.

"… Me?" I point at myself in confuse.

"YES! YOU AND CHRISTIAN! Why did you think its wise to have a very early morning sex SO LOUD YOU CAN WAKE THE GIANTS?"

Oops… we may be a tad bit loud.

"Yes you have should look guilty! While you guys are having a wonderful morning, I am having a bad one! I'm so going to find myself a boyfriend and stay at his place so that I do not have to hear you guys being active at 7 in the morning!"

"WHAT? NO!" Christian has decided to join us and give a disapproving look to Mia.

"Why not?"

"You are too young to have a boyfriend!" I giggle at that statement.

"Baby?" I called him.

"What?" Christian sulks.

"You have a girlfriend."

"I know. Your point?" Smart yet stupid.

"Mia and I are the same age." I giggled again.

There was a pregnant pause and Mia giggles at his brother's antique.

"NO." He said in finality.

"I'm 18 I do not need your permission to do anything. At least be a little more considerate and have quitter sex guys." She sounds exasperate.

"Sorry Mia. We will TRY to be quieter next time." Christian says and rolls his eyes.

We enjoy breakfast together and Mia left to do her assignments while I do mine here with Christian working.

"Babe? Can you at least ask Elliot of his relationship with Kate? I just want to make sure they are on the same page."

"Ana, I know you are concern for your friend, but I don't think its wise to interfere into their relationship." His disapproval look is marred across his face.

"I'm not asking so that I can report back to Kate, I just want to know for my personal reassurance."

"I'll try, but no promise."

"Thank you so much!" I stand up from the couch to give him a kiss on his cheek before we resume in finishing our own tasks.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure about candle ceremony in your countries, but the one that I attended, there are usually 8 pairs of girls and boys chosen by the birthday girl to represent each one of the candle of her age.**

 **And also, near the end about the similarity of Mia and Ana's age, I actually got inspired by one of the fanfics I read previously, but can't remember what the title is. Whoever you are, thank you for the inspiration!**

 **I know that Ana has a little bit of a kink inside of her, but that is my fantasy guys. ;)**

 **See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I didn't realise it's a new week again! Sorry for the late update it's totally my mistake I lose track of the day. And I have been quite busy because one of my best friend is getting married this weekend and she is becoming more of a bridezilla this week and she is panicking and try to make sure everything is perfect.**

 **As always, thank you for the kind reviews. Especially to those who regularly review my story, thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes. You guys are awesome!**

 **This chapter will be quite short, more like a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to EL James and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Ana POV

29 October 2012

Kate has been trying to convince me in the past week to attend this epic clubbing event in Boston. No matter how many times I said no and I'm not interested, she won't budge.

"Ana, this is THE event of the year you just can't miss it!"

I really don't want to get drunk again especially in a club pack full of random people from all colleges across Boston. And anyways Christian is not coming so I don't want to worry him again.

"Um, Kate, you know clubbing is not my scene." I tried to make that excuse again.

"But it's HALLOWEEN, Anastasia Rose Steele!" She said it like we are to chase after a water source in a desert.

"Thursday is still a normal school day. I don't want to get wasted." _Lame excuse._

"So? Skip Thursday. Go have fun with Christian."

"Um… Christian is not going." _Another lame excuse._

"Elliot AND Mia are going. Why is he not going?"

"He is working."

"Can't he take a break? Just for one night?" _Apparently not._ And I prefer that he rest than to go clubbing. He is working way too hard for his age while still trying to make a little bit of an effort for his studies.

I don't actually quite understand what he is doing but I think he is breaking down Linc's company into pieces and bit it to the highest bidder. So far things are looking good and Christian had actually earned enough money to pay Linc back, but he decided against it and stick to the installment agreement and invest in more.

"I'll just ask him and I'll tell you later okay?"

"You've said that everyday for the past week! It's already Monday today and the party is in 2 frigging days, Ana! This is our first college Halloween party and we HAVE TO join!" Kate whines again over the phone. Honestly speaking, my assignments are piling up and I really want to read class materials in advance so that I won't have too much to read for final exams.

"I'll seriously consider okay? I'll tell you by tomorrow. I need to get going now because my class will start in 15 minutes. Bye!" I quickly hang up before she says anything more. Urgh.

Mia enters the room, as I am getting ready for class.

"Hey roomie. You going to class?"

"Yup. How did Kate convince you to go to the Halloween party?" I ask her.

"I'm cool with it, it's not like I am planning to get drunk or anything. I'll probably get the hell out if it gets out of hand. Have you finally give in? Wait, have you even ask Christian yet?" She smirks at me, knowing very well I really don't want to go.

"Nope. Not planning to go and not planning to ask."

"Maybe you should at least inform him. That doesn't mean you should go."

"Urgh, I don't know. I don't want to go and I would rather Christian to rest. He looks so worn off." I halfheartedly reply.

"Well, just tell him and ask."

"Okay, I'll do that tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm surprised to see Christian in the apartment at 6 when I arrived to cook dinner.

"You're early." I said.

"Mia said you have something to ask me." He looks so tired and there are bags under his eyes. How can I possibly ask for anything from this man when he is giving his all for his future?

"Its nothing important. You don't need to worry about it." I brush it off and start prepping in his kitchen. But seriously speaking, it is so not important I don't think we need to talk about it. I'm not just saying it because I know Christian is busy.

"Baby," in an instance he is right behind me and turn my body around to face him.

"Hmm?" I tiptoe to kiss him, but he pulls back.

"Please, Ana. I don't care how unimportant it is, just tell me." He pleads.

"Fine. Kate asked me to go to this _epic Halloween party_ at this club on the 31st. I refused because I don't want to go and you'll be busy with work."

"I don't want you to miss anything fun in your college year, Ana."

"I'm not. I just want to spend it with you." _Before we have to deal with the long distance of me being in Boston and him being back in Seattle._

"How about we go for a while, and if you don't like it we will go home?" he tries to compromise.

"I really am not interested." Honestly I am not interested, but I used to fantasize of dressing up in couple with my future boyfriend when I was in high school. This may be my only chance, but do I even want it anymore? Right now I rather stay in with Christian, even though it sounds like what a married old couple do.

"Come on, this may be my last Halloween party I'll go in a while. Why don't you take Mia to go shopping tomorrow?" How can I say no to him?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"ANA!"

"Urgh, fineee. What do you want to dress up as?" I ask so that I can find him something as well.

"Nah, I'll just wear something casual. Get whatever you want, but nothing too sexy and revealing. For my eyes only, baby." He said and peppers my face with small kisses. He is such a giant softy inside, which is a side of him that he never show to anyone according to Mia.

"Alright. I'll start cooking now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe Christian convinced you to go!" Mia scream excitedly. Kate was over the moon when I texted her this morning before my class and she is looking forward to take tons of photos of us in our costumes.

"I know right. I can't believe he is interested in going at all."

"That surprises me as well. Christian never went for any Halloween party and he only went to twice or trice trick-or-treating when we were younger."

"Then I guess I have to make the best out of it, don't I?" I say as I go through the racks of costumes in the Halloween store.

There are tons of sexy costumes like the sexy cat bodysuit, sexy superwoman, sexy nurse, sexy cops, sexy schoolgirl, sexy sailor, sexy French maid, sexy devil. Nothing looks normal enough for me to wear.

"ANA! LOOK! This would definitely look so good on you!" I look at Mia holding a Greek Goddess costume with a one-shoulder ivory tunic dress, gold trimming and asymmetrical flowy skirt and a hanging cape from the one shoulder. It comes with the extra accessories of gold rope belt, gold arm cuffs, gold choker, and a golden leaf headpiece. I love it a lot so I decided to get it. We continue to browse around to see of there is anything else better than that. It is then I spot this sexy schoolgirl set with a very short plaid skirt and varsity style crop top. I know it's very cliché, but I just have to get it for our private Halloween celebration. Hmmmm… just thinking about the things that Christian might do to me excites me so much. I quickly grab the set and pay for it before Mia sees what naughty things I got for her brother to enjoy.

Mia and Kate have gathered in Christian's apartment so that the three of us can get ready for the party. We had an early dinner of pizza before we start to put on our costumes and do our make up.

Since I am not good at this kind of stuff, Mia is helping me apply this gold smokey eye make up with hints of glitter to make me look like a real goddess. She also loosely curls my hair and did a twisted side braid pony tail. She then pairs my outfit with a pair of Guiseppe Zanotti Cruel strappy leather sandals. This is too much and I tried to decline but Mia will hear none of it.

"Mia, I think a regular shoes will be fine."

"Nope. This one is PERFECT and honestly I have no idea when I'll actually use it. It was a gift from this guy who tried to impress me but got scared of Christian and Elliot breathing down his neck and ran away. Poor guy spent $2000 but failed to pass through those two idiots." She rolls her eyes while I stare at her with a shock face. It is not just expensive, its is ridiculously expensive!

"Wow, Mia. Are you sure you want to let Ana use such expensive shoes? I mean, they are precious gift, you don't want them to be ruined."

"Yes, Mia. I don't want to ruin such delicate shoes." I add. I don't want to worry the whole night at what I step on with these expensive shoes on.

"Nonsense! Shoes are meant to be used, and if it is ruined then it has done its job well. Now off you go to see my brother and let me finish getting ready. WAIT! Don't forget to bring the lipstick for touch up!" I comply with her command and take my clutch out of the room to see Christian.

I exit the spare bedroom and see that Christian and his brother have open up a can of beer each and are talking animatedly in the living room. Elliot is the first to notice me and gape his mouth before Christian realize that someone is heading his way. Christian gives a more dramatic reaction when he notice my whole costume. He make a quick stride to my side and captures me into a passionate kiss. Even with my 5 inch heels he still tower my figure.

"Fuck, baby. You look so damn beautiful. You are a real goddess. You don't need to dress up like a goddess because you are already one." I roll my eyes at his cheesiness again.

I see that Christian is wearing a pair of dark jeans with a dark grey v – neck shirt with a long double breasted woolen overcoat on top. "You look handsome as usual too." I shyly compliment him.

Kate emerges from the spare room with a sexy devil costume with a corset front, fishnet stocking and a thigh high boots. Although I know this style is very Kate – like, it is just tacky. Elliot roughly compliments her sexy ass and huge boobs that is bigger than usual with the help of the push up bra before he gets handsy with her goodies.

Mia comes out last and she is wearing a gothic red and black vampire costume with a dark red lips and she looks hauntingly beautiful with her face art.

"OMG Mia! You look so gorgeous!" I genuinely compliment her and so does Kate.

"Oooohh! Christian and Ana looks like an ancient and modern god and goddess! You guys are too cute!" She giggles at her own word.

"Come on, ladies, I need to get access to booze now." Elliot pushes us towards the door before Mia got the chance to take our selfies and we enter the Uber he ordered earlier.

The club was loud and packed and dark with hints of lights here and there. Christian took the initiative to open a booth for our group so that we can have a little space if needed. Elliot is going all out and orders a large amount of alcohol while Kate and Mia order some girly mixed drinks. Christian is only ordering a bottle of beer and a five bottled water so I order one cocktail and I promise to myself that this will be my one and only drink tonight. I'm so not going to get drunk tonight because I have an early class tomorrow. I plan to execute my private Halloween party later on Friday so that I have more time without rushing the next morning.

Kate quickly pulls Elliot to the dance floor and soon Mia follow suit. It seems like Christian and I have no plans to dance anytime soon so here we are, with me on his lap making out like there is no tomorrow. I think we are both trying to feed our fantasy of making out in a club and we are enjoying it very much.

Christian is pretty handsy on me tonight. My linen tunic is quite lose, thus giving him an easy access to touch my skin underneath all the linens.

"baby, I love you in these. The shoes make your leg especially long." He said in between kisses.

"Mmmm…" I moan before I get the chance to reply. "You have to pass your appreciation to Mia. It's hers." I said and we are back to kissing.

"I'll buy you more shoes so you don't have to borrow Mia's."

"ANA! Let's dance." Mia practically rip me from Christian's lips and I slightly wobble at my disorientation of the situation.

"Whaa…"

"Let's all take a shot first!" She hands me shot glass and we cling it together before I down them in one go. The liquor, which I know is tequila, burns smoothly down my throat. I know I am regretting my decision to take that one shot. _Strictly one drink my ass._

We make our way through the crowd and we start dancing to the beat. I'll be the first to admit I am not good at dancing, but the tequila is doing a pretty fine job at making me lose control and self-conscious be damn.

Three songs later I feel a pair of arms make its way around my waist and down to my ass. He brushes my hair to one side and start to kiss my neck. I know from the strong cologne it is definitely my boyfriend, but I take a small peek to make sure I am doing the right thing to the right person.

Once confirm I start to move sensually and in sync together with his body as we dance the night away. My feet are sore from the heels and dancing so I pull Christian towards our table. I quickly plop myself on his lap and chuck on the cold watered bottle that he opens for me. I'm tired and I tried to check my phone to see what time it is. I'm surprised its passed midnight. I thought I would only stay two hours max.

"Ready to head home?" he asks me and I nod my head tiredly.

"Guys I think I'm ready to head back." Mia said as she approach our table.

"We are heading back as well. Did you see Kate and Elliot?"

"Yup I saw them at that corner, didn't want to say anything because it seem they are a bit… preoccupied." Christian rolls his eyes and say that he will settle the bill and call the cab for us. It was surprisingly very fun, but I know that if Mia and Christian were not here I would definitely stick like a sore thumb being my awkward self terrified to do anything and hide in the bathroom.

Friday couldn't come faster and I am so excited for today because I'll be using the sexy schoolgirl costume tonight. I was relieve that I got to class just in time yesterday and so thankful that I did not skip class because the professor decided it was fun to give a pop quiz since he knew people would be skipping the day after Halloween. Times like this is when I am thankful that I always do my readings in advance. Today's class was cancelled because the professor had a family emergency so I had the whole day to prepare for tonight. Christian is working again with Ros again and they've recruited this IT genius that will graduate soon from Harvard too. Christian had turn the living room into an unofficial office for the three of them so I can't exactly prepare for tonight there. But aside from that I often cook for them to help out a bit.

Mia and I booked an appointment at the spa nearby and we are getting beautify as a small reward for getting through halfway of first semester. I am planning to get a full body wax but the beautician does not recommend to get a full Brazilian if I am planning to have sex in the next 24 hours and that is not what I want, so instead I'll only be getting a facial, full body massage, spa and some manicure and pedicure.

Mia also volunteers to help me cook dinner for Ros and Barney, the IT geek. We begin to cook at 5 while they are still busy working and we all had a lovely dinner together.

Ros, Barney and Mia had gone home and Christian is back at his desk to finish his work for the day. I ask him if he is about to finish and he said yes. I don't want to interrupt him if he is in the middle of something important.

I quickly change into my costume in the bedroom and dab a little bit of make up but go heavy on the mascara. I take a look at myself in the mirror and I see this girl with lust written all over her face. My boobs are pushed out to the maximum and are ¾ out of the confinement of this tight varsity shirt. There is a little hint of the lace from my bra peaking out giving it a tasteful view of what is hiding underneath. My red plaid skirt also left little to the imagination. My ass is sticking out and it barely covers anything. I wear a knee length white socks and a pair of high black stiletto. I know the shoes don't match but I don't have any Mary Jane shoes so I'll go with this one.

I exit his bedroom and see he has just turn off his laptop and put it aside. I walk towards him with a firm step, making sure I cling my heels onto the hard floor to alert him of my presence. He looks up gape when he sees me.

Christian's POV

What the actual fuck is she wearing? That is the most indecent outfit I've ever seen. I mean, I've seen those kinds of costumes in pornhub but I never imagine my girlfriend to use something so… tiny like this. She is very shy and awkward, but as I look at her I know that she is starting to be more and more confident by the day.

Her outfit, or if that is even what they call it, is very tiny. It barely covers any of her body, especially those puppies. Her breasts, while it is not too small or too big, seems so huge and inviting right now and I want to just bury my head in her cleavage or fuck her breasts with my dick. I can never imagine my sweet Anastasia to wear a skirt that short or wear that fuck me heels with a pair of knee – length socks. She is the definition of slutty schoolgirl right now and I know that is what she intended herself to look like.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. I have some… umm… problems… regarding the assignment you gave the other day. I am hoping you can help me with my little problem." She said and wave around her Thomas Hardy book in her left hand and a pencil in her right.

I smirk at her boldness and choose what kind of respond I should say to engage in her role – play. "What kind of problem, Ms. Steele? As I understand my assignment is pretty straightforward. How could a bright student like you need any assistance?" She looks very please when I jump into character. Two can play this game, Ms. Steele.

"You see, Mr. Grey, I don't think you've been treating ALL of your students fairly. I know that you gave me the most assignments for the weekend and I would like to put in my complain." She inches closer to me, still clicking on her heels. Her boobs bounce to the rhythm of her step, and every step she takes shorten the distance of her boobs and myself. Her exposed breasts are screaming for a good lick, or fuck, or both.

"Complains? How about I'll give you some… compensation?" I tried to look nonchalant, but I know it is failing miserably since I can't take my eyes off her enticing chest. I can see a hint of lace from her bra peaking past her tight shirt as she inches closer towards me. She is very bold for wearing something sexy underneath those scraps she called uniform. Fuck, those buttons look like they are ready to pop anytime soon too.

"Hmmm? What kind of compensation? I want a fair compensation for all the assignments you've given me." She pouts her lips. I can't help but pull her onto my lap and lean very close to her ear, I try to whisper in my seductive voice to build up the tension even more. "How about, I give you a few umm... compensation to make it up for the extra assignments I gave you?" I surprise her by giving a good bite into her earlobe and she moans in agreement. She was about to rub her hot core on my hard on, but I push her back slightly.

"Nu – uh. No topping from the bottom. And I get to decide the compensation, not you." I firmly say and once again she pouts. "Such a naughty girl you are, Ms. Steele. Demanding things from your teacher like that." I push her facing down the table. She is now bend down in front of me and her glorious ass is expose through the short skirt. Fuck me sideways she is not even wearing anything underneath that skirt!

"I'm going to spank you five times for your insolent behavior towards your teacher, and then I'm going to give your compensation of your extra assignment." She is bracing herself to my desk as I lift my hands to spank her plump ass. I haven't even touch her ass, but she is anticipating something good because she is panting wildly in excitement. Just like her breast, her ass is not too big or too small, it is just the perfect size. Honestly I hate big ass like the Kardashians. It looks fake and unattractive honestly.

I lightly brush and run my hand around her butt before I start to spank her with my hands. Oh boy do that turns me on so much. The way she mewl in response to my spanking and how her cheeks turn red with my handprint is just the best sound in the world, well, second best after her orgasm sound. Her moans turn on the primal need inside of me and I am getting harder, as if she is feeding my big ego that she is completely under my mercy right now. But I need to give her "compensation" first before I indulge into my own release.

Five spanks later I turn her around and lift her up so she is sitting on top of my desk wide open for me to admire. I am hypnotized with the view in front of my right this second. Her core is glistening wet, too wet that her juice is running down her thigh in a stream. The visual itself makes me droll. Her unique scent is fogging my entire brain and I just can't get enough of it and I lean closer and give a big whiff. Fucking hell that must be the best aroma I've smell in my whole life. Fuck I sound like a creep, but at this moment nothing else matter. Her sex is pulsing wildly, and I know she is so close. Who knows she loves spank so much.

I can't help but dive right through the inviting scent of hers. I give no mercy and attack her clit and use my finger to play with her core. She is panting and mewling as shee calls on my name over and over again. I lift my head to see her face and that is the best sight I'll ever see. She looks like pure bliss. Her face is flush from her labored breathing, her head is thrown back, her hair is wild and some is sticking on her face. She looks absolutely stunning like this. I wish we could live in this moment forever, or at least camp out in her vagina.

I switch my hand and circle tightly on her clit while I feast on her core. I stick my tongue as deep as I can into her and collect all juices. I don't want to waste even a drop. I know she is close because I can feel her wall spasm wildly. Her legs are shaking at the intensity of the impending orgasm and I double my effort to give her the best "compensation" ever. She grabs my hair and tries to ride out her orgasm and soon I am rewarded by her loud voice calling out my name.

"YESSS!" She calls out. I smirk at her reaction, feeling damn proud of what I've achieve for her. I stand up to kiss her passionately.

"That is your compensation." I said, although I have no intention to finish anytime soon, but I'll try to downplay it a bit.

"What?" She said in between pant.

"I don't think you compensate me enough, Mr. Grey." She said with a fire blazing in her eyes.

"Hm? Not enough? This is a special treatment no other student received. Isn't that enough compensation?" I raise my eyebrow and muster my best stern voice.

"No. The assignments you gave me took me the whole night to finish, so I want a whole night of compensation."

"Fine!" I growl at her. "What other compensation do you want?"

"I want something deep inside of me RIGHT NOW!" She growls with equal fervor. She is feisty and demanding like a petulant child tonight and I like it very much. There is no trace of her awkward shy self right now. I quickly unbuckle my pants and drop it with my boxers together.

"Like this?!" I push my hot, hard rod into her without any warning roughly. She screams at the surprise attack and continue to shout the word yes.

I pound to her in a furious pace. Thank god for her initiative to take the pill. She starts to take the pill around her birthday. We are spontaneous most of the time so she prefers to be safe by taking the pill.

"YESSS! THAT'S IT, MR. GREY! OOHH!" Ooooh I definitely love when she calls me MR. Grey.

"You are such a naughty student, Ms. Steele. Don't you dare ask for more compensation in the future." I grind my teeth as I am getting closer to my release. I can feel that she is close as well. She is more vocal when she is close. We both came gloriously together and I fell on my chair once I finish.

"Thank you for your compensation, Mr. Grey. I will surely come to you again next time if I want extra credit." She winks at me in her hot mess condition. I give her a hearty laugh. _Extra credit, extra money, I'll give all your heart desire, Anastasia. Even if I have to steal the moon for you._

I carry her bridal style towards the bedroom and say, "I love you, Anastasia. So very much."

"I love you too." She says shyly. I chuckle at the irony because she is super bold earlier. I kiss the top of her head and put her down in the bathroom. We clean up and get ready for bed before we cuddle and sleep.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think. See you next week ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I'm back! I tried to improve my story for the past week and I hope that you'll like it.**

 **As always thank you so much for the kind words of review a to this story. Without any more explanation, please enjoy the story!**

 **We all thank EL James for all the lovely characters and that all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

ANA POV

16 November 2012

I am bouncing on my feet as the professor dismisses the class. In 4 hours we are flying back to Seattle for our Thanksgiving holiday.

Since the three of us are heading to the airport together, Christian says its better to call the cab and keep the car in the garage instead of parking it in the airport. Kate will be meeting us at the airport and we will check in together. I hope she will not be late and drive Christian insane. He hates tardiness and the last thing I want is to start the break with an arguement.

As expected we arrive before Kate. I send her a quick text to ask her location. 30 minutes passed but still no reply. I am starting to worry that something might have happen to her and that Christian becomes impatient and lose control.

His body language starts to show that he is getting antsy. Every few minutes he checks his watch and huffs in annoyance. I excuse myself to the bathroom but in reality I just need to move from their vision and give Kate a call.

She did not answer in my first attempt, but thankfully she picks up the second time.

"Hey Steele! What's up?" _WHAT'S UP? You are up!_

"Umm… aren't you suppose to meet us at 6 in the airport?" _And it's almost 7 now!_ No wonder Christian is extremely restless. Even I am getting impatient here.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought we are flying back to Seattle tonight?" Please don't tell me this is a sick joke she is playing on me.

"Didn't I tell you I moved my flight 2 days earlier? I want to see Elliot sooner so I decided to skip Thursday and Friday's class."

OH. MY. FRIGGIN. GOD. WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?! _Okay Ana, keep your cool. Do not raise your voice or this will end up messy. Patience is the key to success._

"Really? I don't remember. Did you tell me over text or call or when we met?"

"I remember telling yo… Wait… Did I tell you or was it Elliot I was talking to over the phone…?" _I really want to bang my head against the wall right now, and probably jab her ditzy brain with a meat fork._

I think my silence answer her question. "Shit, Ana! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I'll see you here in Seattle? I told my mom I'll be back in Seattle with you so I'll meet you around the baggage claim area!"

Even if I got mad, it won't solve anything. What's done is done. I just need to suck it up and forget about this whole drama. I am so not looking forward to tell the siblings about it.

"Sure. I'll see you later tonight." I hang up the phone and do not wait for her reply. I try to take several deep breath to calm myself down before I announce the whole "confusion" and make my way back to the seating area where Christian and Mia are both busy with their own phones on hand.

Once close enough, I gather my most neutral voice out. "Kate's not coming with us." I calmly extend my hand, grab my luggage, take out my ticket and passport, and make my way towards the check in counter without waiting for them.

"What? Why?" Christian asks as he and Mia quickly follow suit in a rush manner.

"Apparently Kate has been in Seattle for TWO DAYS and has been holed up in Elliot's apartment. She told her family that she will be flying back to Boston WITH ME and she will be waiting for us in the baggage claim area and pretend she just land with US." I pretend to look uninterested and pick on my nails but I am well aware that my face looks like I am about to burst into an angry flame.

"WHAT? And she didn't even tell you?" Mia huffs in annoyance. I think she is starting to get pretty much over Kate's drama.

"She THOUGHT she told me, turns out she was telling Elliot." I try very hard to keep my anger at bay.

Obviously Christian is very pissed, how can he not? I am a little aggravated with her behavior lately as well. Maybe the reason behind all of these silly act is because she is in love? Is that why she has the woozy brain right now?

The plane boards in an hour. Mia drag the both of us around the airport looking at different kinds of branded bags and gifts in the duty free area I am honestly very intimidated with these kind of things.

Although Mia doesn't seems the snobbish type, I know most of her things are expensive and branded. She ends up buying a new bottle of perfume for Grace and a bottle of aged whiskey for Carrick before we board the plane.

It was a long flight and I end up cuddling with Christian and fell asleep not long after they take off. I feel so drained even though I am still in my first semester. I can't imagine how Christian manages to juggle work, assignment and me at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I surpass a yawn as we wait for out luggage in the baggage claim and I still haven't spot Kate anywhere. 10 minutes in and we have our own luggage on hand but we still haven't spot Kate. This means that Elliot is not here to pick up Christian and Mia yet.

All thoughts and worry went flying off the roof when I hear my dad calls my name and I ran into his arms. I miss him so much especially now that I am home with him again.

"Oh, Annie. I miss you, pumpkin."

"I miss you too daddy." We continue to hug while Christian and Mia join us. I see Christian drags my suitcase alongside of his and I am instantly embarrassed for neglecting it. If Christian was not there someone could've stole it.

"Mr. Steele." Christian greets him with a handshake and bubbly Mia hugs him like he is her own dad.

"Ana! Where is Kate?" I heard Ethan's voice behind my dad. _Oh shit I totally forgot about Kate when I heard my dad._

"She went to the restroom first because she drank too much soda in the plane." Mia smoothly lies. _THANK YOU!_ I am good at lying, but I don't feel like lying to Ethan right now.

"She may be in there for a while, the line was too long so I passed." Again, smooth cover thanks to Mia.

"Then lets wait up for her." My dad worries about everybody so he wants to make sure everybody gets home safely.

I send Kate a text to tell her brother she is held up in the long toilet queue when she got here.

We waited for a solid 30 minutes before we spot Kate as she makes a beeline towards us.

"Sorry guys, the queue was super long but I couldn't hold it any longer. Hey Ray!" and proceed to give my dad a friendly hug before she greets her brother.

"Elliot is waiting in the car so we got to go now." Christian announces after a while.

I quickly move to Christian and he hugs me tightly.

"It's going to be a long week without having you to sleep beside me. I'll call you tonight?" he whispers in my ears.

"You better. Bye." He gives me a sweet, short kiss and head towards our own car.

Thankfully dad did not say anything about the kiss, but he lingers on the topic while we are driving home.

"So, you and Christian are still together?" I roll my eyes and look away.

"Yes, daddy. We are together."

"Alright… just making sure that everything is fine, that he is treating you right, and most importantly my daughter is happy."

He is never sentimental, so when he says stuff like these I always feel so cherished and cared.

"Of course he is, if he doesn't you'll be the first one to know."

And we move on into a lighter conversation about school and his work.

"By the way, Grace invited us to join Thanksgiving with the Greys." I'm surprised by the offer because Christian did not tell me anything.

"Really? Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes. She said the more the merrier." He proceeds to tell me his fishing trip with Carrick and how he loves his intricate woodwork and ordered a new cupboard for Grace's china collection. I'm so proud of him and happy that he is doing well to survive alone here. I hope he doesn't have too much junk food or take out.

I spend the weekend catching up with dad. I went to the morning market with my dad and bought lots of fresh ingredients of my dad's favorite and cook a feast for lunch. I know I cook too much, but as long as he is happy, I'll be happy. I think I will be making some boxes of food to be frozen before I leave to Boston so that he can reheat it when I go back to school.

Its quite late and I am really tired. I had been texting Christian on and off the whole day. Even though it's the Thanksgiving break the whole week, it seems that Christian is still working hard without catching any break. Mia texted me earlier if I want to go shopping tomorrow. I give her the okay because I want to buy something nice for Christian since he work too hard. I would love to spend the break with Christian but I know that I am asking for too much. I should be thankful that he has some time to spare for me lately.

As I turn off my lights to sleep, my phone ring and Christian's picture pop on the front screen. I quickly pick up the call and slide under the bed comforter to get more comfortable while I talk to him.

"Hey beautiful." He greets me. I snort at the nickname.

"How would you know I'm beautiful right now? I could be using a burlap sack right now you know."

"Well, I prefer you naked but a burlap sack will not stop you from being beautiful." Sometimes I'm embarrassed by his audacity of voicing those compliments, but a small part of me is so happy there is someone who truly finds me beautiful as I am. I don't wear make up and dress in designer clothes, just plain old me. This is one reason I always get flattered whenever Christian compliments me no matter how cheesy it is. Really though, which girl doesn't get flattered when her hot as hell boyfriend compliments her?

"So how was your weekend?"

"Pretty mundane. I work in my bedroom the whole day and I miss you so much. We are usually together especially on weekends. Did you have a good time with your dad?"

"Mmmhmm… I feel bad for him because he must've been lonely everyday. Even with the two of us this house is too quite. I don't know how he survived being alone in this house. I hope he finds himself a girlfriend soon or he'll die lonely. Thankfully your parents had been very nice to him and asked him to join dinner a few times. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? They are as lonely as he is, baby. I think my parents are lonelier that yours. They used to have mischievous Elliot, noisy Mia and moody me in the house. The empty silent house is driving them crazy. Your dad is doing a huge favor for my parents. All he talks about the whole day is the fishing trip he took with your dad and he wish to do it more often. They watch football together on weekends."

"I'm glad. I just hate that he is alone here. I'm still thankful though. So I'm going go shopping with Mia tomorrow. Want to join?" Obviously he won't because shopping with Mia is extremely exhausting and stressful. If I have to choose to go shopping with Mia or sit and do nothing with Christian, I'll choose the latter.

"As much as I would like to help Mia with her shopping, I have tons of work to finish by tomorrow. I'll be meeting with Ros tomorrow and hopefully we will acquire this small failing business at max in two weeks."

"Okay. I'll give you a good luck kiss the next time we meet." For the sake of all sanity, I hope that this deal will be a successful one. He has work too hard to fail at this point.

"Oh, Miss Steele, I think I earn more than a kiss from my princess." I giggle at his statement.

"I'll be the judge whether you deserve more or not. But for now, I really need to sleep." I say, and right on queue a big yawn escape my mouth.

"Okay, baby. Sleep tight and dream of me."

"I definitely will, Mr. Grey. Good night."

I was on the edge of falling asleep when I remember Kate has not replied to my text earlier if she would like to join us shopping tomorrow. Mia had given her okay for me to invite Kate along. I check my phone one last time to make sure I did not miss any text from Kate, but there wasn't any. So I turn off my phone and go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was surprise to see Elliot and Mia waiting for me outside of my house. Mia told me earlier that it would be easier if she picks me up rather than catching the bus to meet her.

"Where is Kate?" I direct the question to Elliot.

"She said she is meeting with her high school friends. I'm surprised you didn't join her." He wonders in confusion. _Well, I am not exactly best friend with her cheerleading and football buddies. And its not like I want to hangout with any of them anyways._

"I didn't know. I asked her yesterday if she want to join us today but she didn't reply." I totally understand that she wants to hangout with her friends, but a text to tell me she's busy would be nice.

"So Ana!" Mia quickly changes the topic. "Today we are shopping to buy a few essentials for our visit to the orphanage on Thanksgiving." _No wonder Christian didn't give me his usual 'fuck no' answer last night. He knew it was for the charity._

"We have a tradition to spend our thanksgiving dinner with children who are less fortunate than us. We will have a normal family lunch and then prepare for the big dinner. We do the usual thanksgiving dinner, but with the children who doesn't have family anymore. It's the least we can do to make their thanksgiving better."

Oh my, that is very thoughtful of them. I don't consider myself as a bad person, but hearing how thoughtful and generous their family is makes me feel like a bad person who doesn't consider other people's feelings. Yes I never purposely try to make someone's live hard, but I never exactly make another's live better either.

So here I am, getting more and more excited of this shopping trip. I ask them what they usually do. It is just like normal thanksgiving dinner of eating roasted turkey, gravy, Brussels sprouts, mash potatoes, green beans, dinner rolls, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie, but in larger quantity.

"We are getting the turkey today because we need to get around 6 big turkeys. We usually bring half of it for dinner with the orphanage and half will be sent to the Coping Together Shelter."

"What is the Coping Together Shelter?" I ask curiously.

"It is a foundation that our parents created 15 years ago to support abusive and traumatized individuals of any age. They made it in honor of Christian." _Huh? Why Christian?_

"What happened to Christian?"

"Umm… that's not something we should tell you. He should tell you himself." Elliot dismiss the conversation in an instance, afraid that Mia will overstep Christian's boundary. I know better not to ask personal questions. Christian will tell me when the time is right.

"Ana you should totally come over and help us prepare for thanksgiving feast on the eve. You should also stay over! This is going to be so fun!"

Mia's excitement brought a big smile to my face and I enthusiastically nod in affirmation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RISE AND SHINE!" _Who the heck?!_

I try to open my eyes and see that it is 9 in the morning before I feel a big plop on the other side of my bed. I turn and see that it is Kate and she looks… too cheerful in the morning. She usually wakes up at 11 on holidays so I am very surprised she is here bright early AND happy.

"Lets go out today Ana! We haven't got the chance to hangout since we are back in Seattle."

"Um… sure. Let me just shower and get dress. What do you want to do today?" I rub my morning sleepiness from my eyes and stretch my body. It is getting too cold as winter is approaching and at time like this I miss Christian's warm chest when I wake up. His body really does emit some kind of heat.

"ANA!"

"Huh?"

"You are spacing out! Come on! I want to get breakfast first!" _Right, I need to get ready now._

30 minutes later we are sitting in a breakfast café and I am really digging into this ham and cheese baguette. I take one sip of my English Breakfast Tea before I question Kate of her morning energy.

"Why are you so energized this morning especially during a holiday?"

"I am purely excited I'm meeting my best friend after one week of not seeing you." She says. _Well, we could've meet if you did not move your flight forward. Oh well, no reason to rehash old problem._

"Lets watch Breaking Dawn Part 2! After that I want to find new clothes for Thanksgiving dinner. Can I come over around 9 pm? I don't want be around family gatherings. They will just bitch me up and ask on my school progress." Shit. How should I tell her that I'm spending Thanksgiving night with the Greys at the orphanage? Well, there is no harm done in asking her to join. Mia did say the more the merrier.

"Um… my dad and I are spending Thanksgiving day with the Greys. They have this tradition to celebrate Thanksgiving dinner in an orphanage." I slowly explain and try not to freak her out. I don't think Elliot invited her to join the Grey's for Thanksgiving. As I expected her face falls instantly, which I assume is because Elliot did not invited her. But she told me they did not define themselves as a couple yet.

"Oh. Um… okay. So you are that close already with the Greys, huh?" Her tone instantly change into a playful one, but I know that she is just masking her disappointment that I am not available for her to run away from her family.

"Yeah, actually neither Christian nor Mia invited me." I try my best to make her feel better.

"Who did?"

"Carrick, their father, invited my dad a few weeks ago. They've been close since they were introduced and went to several fishing trips and watch football together." I think Kate's expression indicates she is feeling much better to know that it is my dad who was originally invited, not me. As long as I don't give too much room for her thoughts to wander, it's fine. I don't want her to hate me because I get better treatment from the siblings even though she is dating one of the siblings as well.

The movie was fine. I personally love romance stories, but honestly werewolves and vampires freak me out a bit. But Kate seems so smitten with the idea of being bitten by the Cullens. I think I prefer to live a simple humble life as a human.

We have gone to dozens of shops and Kate has yet to buy any clothes in the past 4 hours and I am getting tired already. She had probably tried tens or hundreds of them but it seems that there are just a problem in every single one of them. Too lose, too tight, weird angle, weird pattern, ugly color, fat thigh, too long, too expensive, too skanky. I classify myself as a picky shopper, but I had bought myself a new cream cable knitted sweater and a new grey scarf for Christian. _She did say my sweater looks like a gift from granny._

"URGH! Why are the collections so last season? Nothing fits me right in all these shops. Whatever. Lets get dinner before we head home."

"Good idea. Where do you want to eat tonight?"

"Lets go to Zig Zag Café! I want to have some drinks before I have to face my shitty brother again."

I learnt my lesson the last time I got drunk, so I ordered myself the Greek lasagna while Kate ordered the deviled egg and Greek salad.

Kate has a habit of over ordering food and end up wasting them. Sometimes I feel bad and end up finishing them. I hate wasting food because I remember there was a time when my dad and I didn't have decent meal on the table. Another of her bad habits is that she is quite picky. If she hates strawberries, she will leave the strawberries to waste. I often volunteer to finish it up and I don't care the disgusted look she gives me, as long as it will not go to waste. I know that she will not finish the deviled egg because it contains mayonnaise and she limits herself in eating fatty food.

Since neither of us is driving, we both decided to order a drink and I will strictly keep myself at 1 drink only. I want to be a responsible drinker and pay attention to my already low limit.

I got home around 11 and in my slightly tipsy state I call Christian. I miss his voice, his presence, his everything, and going home to my empty room instead of Christian's bed is making me in a worse mood than ever.

"Hello?" I heard his sleepy voice through the receiver.

"Chris? Are you asleep?" I half whisper.

"Hmmm… what's wrong, baby? And why are you whispering?" shit, I feel bad for waking him up. I didn't mean to, he is usually awake at this time. I guess he is extremely tired.

"Nevermind, go back to sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow." I quickly end the call so he can go back to sleep. Even through the short conversation I feel much better and miss him less. My mind starts to wonder about our future and soon I drift into slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive at the Greys around noon. I have never been to the Greys and I can't keep my gaping mouth close. This is the true definition of a mansion. It is not as big as the Kardashians' but it sure is very chic and modern and grand. The driveway and circular entrance with the fountain seems like it is cut out of some architecture magazine. This house can easily fit 8 to 10 bedrooms most likely. No wonder Mia said they have three built – in oven in their kitchen. Their kitchen must be massive.

Grace, Mia and Christian greet me by the door and Christian pulls me for a quick kiss before Grace can pull me into a hug. I shyly look away because I am awfully embarrassed to be kissed in front of Grace. Grace goes on to finish her duty in the kitchen while Christian once again claim myself into his arms.

I feel someone yank me out of Christian's embrace and I see Mia glaring at Christian and Christian return the courtesy with an equal icy glare. Okay… What had happen in two days?

"Mom! Ana is sleeping in my room tonight right?" Mia shouts across the hall, trying to emphasize the word _my._

"Of course, darling. That is, if Ana wishes to. She can sleep in the guestroom as well. We have spare bedrooms upstairs."

I look at Christian's face and he is grinding his teeth and looks so pissed while Mia gives him a smirk.

As Mia drags me up to her room, Christian follows us. Once we are a safe distance from the kitchen Christian bursts.

"WHAT the hell Mia?! I said I'll give you $100 to let Ana sleep in my room!" Huh? Is that why they are fighting?

"I don't think that's a fair bargain Christian. And I miss Ana I want to sleep with Ana." Mia has a smug look on her face, making me realise she is toying with Christian. _Uh oh._

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm tight on money right now. What do you want?" Christian said irritably.

"I'm not asking for money, dearest brother. You know very well what I want. If you can't agree to it, then forget that I'll let Ana into your room tonight." She smirks and pulls me into her room, slam the door right in front of Christian's face and lock it well.

"What the hell was that, Mia?" I raise my right brow and point at the door.

"When Christian heard you are spending Thanksgiving Eve with us, he asked me to help him get you into his room at night. I said I would, on one condition. All I ask from him is Barney Sullivan's number and to introduce us but he is so adamant that I am too young to date. Thus why I won't give you up easily. You have to convince Christian for me PLEASE! We are basically the same age and I AM STILL A VIRGIN, ANA!"

"WHAT?! YOU? A VIRGIN?" I can't describe how surprise I am by this new piece of information.

"Why are you so surprised? I mean, Look at my situation! Christian is always breathing under my neck and Elliot always threaten all boys that comes 2 miles radius near me!"

Well, that I can totally understand. But she looks like a supermodel and she is extremely gorgeous!

"I'll try to convince Christian, okay? Chill out, Mia! For now let's just help Grace in the kitchen." I try to ease her. Christian better give in or I can't sleep with him tonight.

We are standing in this massive kitchen located outside of the main house and it looks like Whole Foods had moved in this house. Grace is really going all out on the food. She is stirring the cranberry sauce in a big saucer pan.

"Oh! Hi girls. Would you mind helping me mix the brine for the turkey? I just finish measuring the ingredients. The brining buckets are right outside the walk in refrigerator and I've placed them over the trolley so you can easily move them. Just push them in the fridge after you are done and leave it till tomorrow."

"Ooooh! I love brining the birds. Lets go Ana!"

I can't believe my eyes they actually have a walk-in refrigerator. It's like a restaurant here!

"Our family host a lot of parties and big family gatherings. That's why dad bought this monster so that Mom can store all the food and leftovers. The Coping Together Committee often held a big cook out for homeless shelter at least once a month. It is the true purpose of this extended kitchen, so that we don't make a mess inside the house and cook to our hearts content here."

These generous people amaze me everyday. Mia starts to mix the brine ingredient while I wash the birds in the large sink. There are a total of 6 large turkeys. Dad and I had never have turkey this big. It is always just the two of us. Sometimes, we only feast on chicken because turkey is just too big.

Once the turkey is done, Mia and I start to help Grace in making pies. Grace wants to have different variations of pies instead of the classic pumpkin pies. So we are making salted caramel pecan pie, apple pie, pumpkin pie, cranberry pie, and tatin pie. She realize that not everybody like pumpkin so she wants to make sure everyone get their fair share of pies they like.

It takes Mia and I the whole afternoon and evening to finish all pies while Grace prepare the brussel sprouts, green beans and peel all potatoes. Christian sneaks into the kitchen once in a while to steal a kiss frok me and to steal a few ingredients here and there. Elliot try to do the same but got caught red handed by Grace and he got an earful of lecture from Mommah Bear.

We get pizza for dinner and Christian pulls me aside and declares that he want to give a tour of the grounds for me.

I take off my shoes and enjoy the prickle feeling of the grass under my feet as we walk around the property.

"Your house is very beautiful," I compliment.

"Its my parent's house. One day, I'll buy a house just like this for us." Us? The thought of us living in this kind of house warms my heart. I don't say anything. I just pray to God that it will come true.

"Come on. I want to show you the boathouse." Christian said while he held my hands and guides me towards the boathouse.

"Christian, do you want me to sleep in your room tonight?"

"Of course, Ana." He said and give me a 'like you need to ask' face.

"Why are you so against Mia to go on a date, then? At least she is asking for your help instead of going behind your back with some punk."

"She is too young." He sounds very petulant like a boy, but I won't back down. I want to sleep with him and if possible have sex with him. It's been too long and I miss his cock inside of me. He has made me into this sex-crazed monster.

"She is the same age as I am! How can she be too young?" I look at Christian and he seems to be very conflicted with this revelation. Its like he has not figure out we are the same age and here I am having a good sex life with him.

"At least you know Barney. I think the point of Mia being so persistent to be with him is because she knows you know him well enough and at a certain degree you trust him. Give them a chance. Mia is serious that she will not let me stay in your room and cover for us tonight if you don't give her a chance with Barney."

There is a moment of silent before he relents. "Fine. You are a very good negotiator, Ms Steele." He gives me a salacious grin before he throws me on his shoulder and spanks my ass cheek. I yelp in surprise before he dash into the boathouse. He really does love throwing me on to his shoulder.

He locks the door and put me down. Before I got the chance to check my surrounding, he attacks my mouth and we are basically tongue fighting by this point.

"You have to pay me back with something, baby."

"What would sir like?" I say in my most sexy sultry voice. I hear him growl and feel his erection pushing through my stomach.

"On your knees." He commands. I obey him and lower myself to level my eyes on his erection. The Halloween sexcapade made me realize how much I love when he commands me during our sexy time.

"Undo my pants." I slowly undo his jeans and pull his boxers down causing his erection to spring free and hit my nose. Oh god, he smells so good. A mixture of sex and masculinity. And it seems to allure me to give a good sucking. I haven't got the chance to lick before he steps back causing me to miss my intended target. I am irritated because he denies my desire.

"Nu – uh, Ms. Steele. Such a naughty little girl you are. Do you want to suck me so badly?"

"YES! PLEASE SIR!" I beg shamelessly, I don't even know who I am anymore.

"Put your tongue out." I do as he said and he spanks my tongue with his thick member twice and it turns me on so much I am panting. I try to capture it with my mouth but Christian is faster and pulls on my hair before he push his entire thick long dick into my mouth. I moan when I feel it hits the back of my throat and suck it with passion.

I know we don't have all the time we want so I let Christian to have free reign on this scene. I suck him as best as I can and I know he is getting close. He pulls out of me and quickly pulls me up. He doesn't even bother taking my panties off and just push it to the side before he push himself into me and we both groan in relief of the contact. I thank whoever invents skirts.

Christian lifts me up and I circle my leg around his waist before he push me against a glass cabinet and fucks me standing up. We are panting and moaning with satisfaction. This is a new position for us and I am going crazy with pleasure overload right now.

"I love it when you wear a mini skirt and stockings. Your legs look so damn fine and fuckable." I don't even bother thinking of a respond and just focus on the impending orgasm that is about to rip off me.

We both climaxed together with a lot of incoherent moans before we try to clean ourselves at best.

Once I get my breathing under control, I check on my surrounding and see that I was actually leaning on a glass cabinet full of trophies. I squint to see the labeling through the dark and it mentions about rowing winner and stuff.

"Whose trophies are these?" I ask.

"Mine." He simply says while he is putting back his pants on.

"You are in the rowing team?" Another amazing achievement from this amazing man.

"Yup. My grandfather suggested to find an activity to put my extra aggression into something positive. He said that he was in the rowing team as well and it was a good memory. So I tried, but it was more for his sake than mine." _At least now I know how he got his buffed arms._

I am thankful that no one seems to be keeping track of our whereabouts. Carrick and Elliot are glued to the football match and Grace has retired to her room. We are about to tiptoe back to Christian's room in the attic when we heard someone clearing her throat behind us. My heart is hammering a million times a second before we turn and see it was just Mia.

"Where are you two going? Ana, as I recall you are sleeping in MY room."

"Well Mia, Ana had convinced me to allow you to see Barney. Don't make me regret my decision."

"REALLY? THANK YOU CHRISTIAN! AND I LOVE YOU ANA!"

"SHHHH! Lower your voice down!" Christian says indignantly.

"Well, she is all yours. Have a great night! Don't play too rough or people will hear you!" She says and saunters back to her room.

We quickly make our way to Christian's room which is in the attic. He tells me when he was in his moody phase he wants isolation, thus his choice of room in the attic. He made it like a living quarter up here. It is very manly inside and I can't help to admire some posters that he plastered across the wall.

"I can't believe you are a Backstreet Boys and Westlife fan!"

"I do have a good music taste, Ms. Steele." He cheekily replies.

I was looking at his study desk and a photo caught my attention. It is a photo of a girl with a pale complexion. She has a long copper hair and blue eyes.

"Who is she?" I ask out of curiosity. Christian seems to freeze and become silent for a while.

"Um… you don't need to answer if you don't want to." I quickly said. I don't want to ruin the mood.

"No, I think it's time for you to know anyways. That is my birth mother. She was a crack whore and died of overdose when I was 4. Her pimp used to burn me with cigarettes. That is why I have touch issues. I always feel a burning feeling whenever someone touches my chest or back where _he_ used to burn me. That pretty much sums up my fucked up past." he said. Oh my poor baby. No kid is supposed to experience a horrible start of life. My eyes are wet from my tears but he quickly wipes it away.

"Ana, I don't want you to cry for me. It's in the past and it's over. I had moved on from it. Three days later an angel in white dressing saved my life and I am forever grateful and honored to be able to call her my mom." He is talking about his mother and describes her as his angel. I am so glad Grace saved him or I won't meet this wonderful man standing in front of me.

"Is that why she make this Coping Together shelter?" Christian nods in confirmation of my curiosity. I hug him tightly trying to convey all of my feelings.

"I love you." I said sincerely.

"And I you, baby."

The heavy conversation is forgotten and we spend the rest of the night making love in his childhood bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm blares loudly around 5 indicating that I should return to Mia's room in case his parents come to wake us up and bust our rendezvous. I'm too tired to move because Christian decided its wise to wake up at 3 am to have sex.

I know Christian heard the alarm as well but he doesn't want to let go of my waist.

"Christian. Let me go. I need to go back to Mia's room." I urge in my half conscious state.

"Hm… please stay baby." He tries to coax me back to bed, but I am not risking anything here and push him off me. Without saying another word I tiptoe my way out of Christian's room and sneak into Mia's room and get under the cover of the empty side of her bed.

"Wake up Ana! Its 10 and I've let you sleep as long as I can." Mia gently coaxes me out of bed.

"Ray arrived half an hour ago and he will get suspicious if you don't wake up soon. Come on!" she gently pushes me again.

"I'm up!" just the mention of my dad makes me jump off the bed and into the en suit bathroom. I quickly splash cool water and brush my morning breath away and join the rest of the family in the dining room.

I can't believe Christian look so… fresh. He doesn't look like someone who spent the whole night having sex with his girlfriend at all.

"Good morning guys." I greet everyone and take a seat at the only seat left which is beside Elliot. Everyone bit me good morning back.

"Tea or coffee, dear?" Grace asks and I wholeheartedly pick tea. I need my morning booster.

"How does a cheese and mushroom omelette sounds?"

"That sounds lovely, Grace. Thank you." It sounds divine.

I slowly sip the tea and I can feel Elliot is staring at me with a goofy face. I turn to face him and give him a "What" look.

"It seems the little lady is working quite the appetite this morning." Is all he said with a wider grin on his face. I freeze at my seat and slowly give him a death glare and kick his leg to shut up.

"OUCH! Alright! I'll stop." _THANK YOU._ I take a quick glance at my dad and I see he is giving me a weird look. Urgh, please don't make him suspect anything.

"We gossip the whole night Elliot. We are girls. We talk a lot." I really want to run and kiss Mia RIGHT NOW.

"But you guys sleep together everyday in your dorm?" _Elliot Grey is digging a deeper grave by the minute. And I'll personally bury that grave myself!_

"Exactly! We are so used to sleep together everyday that we miss not talking every night this week." Mia state as a matter of fact. She is good at this game.

"That's enough, Elliot. Leave the girls alone." Carrick interrupt the sibling banter and effectively ending the conversation as Grace put the omelet in front of me. When no one is looking at me, I stick my tongue out at Elliot in annoyance and Christian silently chuckle to himself. _Annoying bastard._

We are starting the day with making dinner rolls and stuffing for the turkey. The guys huddle in the living room to watch football again except for Christian who is busy working in his room.

It is almost 3 in the afternoon now and I am starting to get a little bit hungry. Grace offers to make everyone sandwich but I quickly volunteer so that she doesn't have to leave whatever she is doing at the moment.

"I'm sorry Ana. Gretchen our housekeeper had asked for a leave in this busy holiday and I have to trouble you a lot."

"Its nothing, Grace. I don't mind helping around. I should be thanking you for welcoming us to join the festivities." I answer sincerely. She is too kind.

"Nonsense. The more the merrier." And the three of us share a happy laugh while I start to ensemble the sandwiches.

I plate up two sandwiches and excuse myself to bring the food up to Christian's room. I bring along a bottle of juice and water to keep him hydrated as well.

The attic on the third floor is a long way up. I am panting when I finally arrive in front of his door. I take a few deep breaths before I knock his room and enter. It seems that Christian is lost in his work that he did not even hear me entering. I don't want to scare him so I clear my throat to catch his attention.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing up here?"

"I just want to give you this so you will be energized when working. Here, drink the water first." I give him the bottled water and he chug the whole thing in one go. He really is thirsty.

"Thank you, baby."

"Um… so I'm going to leave first because we still have a lot to do downstairs. I'll see you in a bit." We give each other a quick kiss and I make my way downstairs and start to check on the turkey before I start on the mash potatoes. Mia and Grace have busied themselves with the green beans and brussel sprouts. We are right on schedule and will be heading to the orphanage at 5.

Once done packing up, the three of us head to our bedrooms to clean up and change. I decided to wear the new sweater I bought a few days ago and put on a little bit of make up. I grab Christian's new scarf and dash to his room to give him the gift. When I enter his room, we both look so surprised because we are actually matching. He is also wearing a cream cable knit sweater and a pair of jeans. I grin dumbly to myself before Christian pulls me into a sweet innocent kiss.

"I bought this scarf the other day for you. Do you like it?" I ask hopefully.

"I love it, baby. Thank you so much." And he gives me another kiss on my forehead. He takes the scarf from me and twists it around his neck. It looks… "Perfect. Thank you Ana." Once again I am grinning like a loon just because he wear the scarf I bought for him.

We are heading for our first stop, which is the Coping Together Shelter. We just need to drop off these foods so that everyone can enjoy their dinner on time. The parents are in the Porsche Cayenne in front of us with the turkeys inside while us kids are inside the Lexus SUV with the sides. Once we wish a good Thanksgiving to all tenants and drop off the foods, we head to the orphanage where we spend the night enjoying the feast and playing games with the children. This is truly an amazing night that will be hard to forget. Even Christian who is usually so uptight is seen to be entertaining a young boy who doesn't seems to get along with the rest of the children. This family is the epitome of rich, rich with love, care, and empathy. I hope I can stick around long enough to learn more of their generosity and caring mentality.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay.**

 **1\. I'm not ditching this story. It's just that two weeks ago I announced I need two weeks break, so the chapter that I posted last Thursday was meant for this Monday 31st Aug. As mentioned, I do realize that I usually post on Monday, so I thought that I'm going to skip this week and start regularly on next Monday. But I understand it's a long wait, so I guess I'm posting today, but it means that next week I won't be posting on Monday, but instead maybe on Saturday(?) and I'll slowly move it back to Monday. I hope that will be alright with you guys. The reason I post on Monday is because soon I'll be working in a public accounting firm so I need Saturday and Sunday to write and edit. Please be patient with me. I promise I won't ditch this story.**

 **2\. I have no excuse, I've been slacking a lot especially since June because technically it's holiday. But I'm graduating next week so I have to do some job hunting and stuff blablabla need to get money and start paying bills lol. On the bright side I pretty much already figure out the storyline of this story so I won't ditch due to lack of idea. Sometimes I wish I'm Christian Grey's wife who doesn't need to be concerned about paying bills, rents, utilities and devote my entire time to read and write in a quaint coffee shop.**

 **3\. I actually edited this chapter yesterday, but then when I click the save button my VPN is off so "connection is interrupted". And when the page is back running, changes are not saved. I have no idea why my internet does not allow me to access the fanfiction so I have to use VPN to access the website. Thank god it does not apply to my mobile apps as well or I'll die. So yeah, I have to re-edit this chapter today.**

 **I'm not going to talk further with my life problem, so lets move on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to the lovely EL James and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

5 December 2012

Ana's POV

It's that time of the semester where students start to fill the libraries and study rooms to do their final revision for finals. I can't blame them because I am doing the same as well. Mia and I have been holed up in the library for the past 8 hours trying to revise everything and make sure that we are ready for our finals.

As for Christian, he is holed up in his apartment working on his acquisitions. He doesn't care for finals at all because he is dropping out anyways. I wish I can stay in his apartment and study in peace, but I know that staying in the same room as him would be too distracting. Probably more distracting than this library that omits gravely aura.

I'm a diligent student. I guess old habit die hard. I can't not study on daily basis. I also constantly keep track on class syllabus every week. That is why I feel that exams are just another class where I am asked to repeat all lessons in the semester. Maybe it's because of my major courses too that I am quiet chill on this whole exam week. I mean, Mia is a diligent student as well, but right now she is studying very hard to get everything right, whereas I'm sitting beside her just trying to make sure that I understand Ulysses and Hamlet and make sure I've finish my final papers on fiction and nonfiction writing. Of course being the nerdy old me, I've completed all writing even before finals week.

I'm not downplaying that studying in Harvard is a piece of cake, or that I'm trying to show off how diligent I am. But I'm just proving that being a diligent student pays off in the end because I don't need to cramp a semester's lesson within a week.

"Hey Ana. I did not expect you to be in the library." I hear a male voice behind me and I quickly turn my head. Apparently he is… shit I forgot his name. Urgh, I'm so bad at remembering names. Let me see if I remember in which class he is.  
"Hi! Well it's the finals week. EVERYONE is in the library studying." I roll my eyes. Mia turns her attention to our conversation from across my seat and I mouth to her to ask him his name. She rolls her eyes and I give her my oopsie face.

"Hello there, who is this lovely man? I believe Ana has not introduced us properly. I'm Mia her roommate and her boyfriend's sister." She purposely accentuates the word boyfriend.

"Oh, hi Mia. I'm James. Ana and I have a class together in Global Fiction class. I didn't know she has a boyfriend." _And when should I bring that topic up? In the middle of the class?_ I give him a sarcastic smile.

"So have you finished your writing assignment?" I ask, desperate to change the topic.

"No not really. That is why when I spot you here in the middle of the sea of students I was hoping you can give me some enlightment to my writing."

"Um… sure. Let me see."

I quickly scan everything from top to bottom. His writing style is 180° different from mine, but not necessarily in a bad way. Aside from the minor mistakes, I don't see anything that needs improvement. Maybe a little bit too short for my liking and the plot is not thick enough for reader's anticipation. Judging from his writing he definitely does not suite to be a fictional writer. He is not… imaginative enough for fictional stories.

"I think your story is already set for submitting."

"Nothing else to add?"  
"Not really. But in my personal opinion your plot is just too predictable. But overall it is a very good writing."

"How do you think I should improve it?"

I want to say something to him, but then I forgot his name again. So I forgo his name again.

"If this is not the final assignment, I would wholeheartedly give my input, but I can't do that right now because it's called cheating. That is all the comment I will give you." I give him my sincere smile because I don't want to sound like I'm scared of a little competition. My word couldn't be far from the honest truth. I truly want to help him improve, but this is not the time for that.

"Well it's worth the try. Lets grab some lunch or dinner sometimes okay?" I don't say anything and opt for a small wry smile. He is gone in a matter of seconds before I hear Mia giving me a piece of her mind without taking her eyes off her books.

"That sounds like an invitation to date if you ask me."

"So? It's not like I'm going to accept it. I didn't even give him any reply."

"I know you are not interested, Steele. But you have to admit that the kid got balls to even ask you out even after I told him you have a boyfriend and I'm his sister nonetheless. I think he will be one persistent chaser." She smirks and gives me wink.

I grit my teeth in annoyance and try to focus back on my reading. "Not one word to Christian." And effectively ends the conversation.

"My lips are sealed." She flashes me her megawatt smile.

"By the way, what was his name again?" suddenly I remember the question again. This time I will try hard to remember his name.

"Seriously Ana?" her right eyebrow shoots up.

"What?" I feign the look of innocent.

"James. His name is James. Try to remember that next time."

"Right. James." _James. James. James._ I'll try not to forget the next time I see him, which probably will be never! It's not my fault I can't remember people's name quickly. One of the many reasons I'm so unsociable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later and I'm done with my Introductory to Poetry exam. I want to hurry home to study Hamlet for my next exam. I know I've read the book ten times but somehow I fear that I miss something and fail my exam miserably.

I feel that I did exceptionally earlier but one cannot be too sure of their own work. I don't think Mia wants to cook tonight, neither do I. So I've called Christian to meet us in the dining hall to eat dinner before all of us separate to do our own studies again.

I see Christian across the hall and make a beeline towards him. Halfway walking I am halted by none other than Mr. James from global fiction class. What are the odds of meeting him twice in one day?

"Ana!"

"Oh hi James." I acknowledge his existence, but I don't indulge him in pleasantries.

"Fancy seeing you here in the dining hall. I never see you around here."

"Well I don't really eat here." _If that is not obvious enough._

"My friends and I are sitting over that corner. Want to join us?"

"Sorry we already have a plan." Christian's loud and domineering voice booms behind me. His left hand is securely on my waist, digging almost too tightly but not to the point of bruise.

"You are welcome to join too, …." James seems to ask for his name.

"Christian Grey."

"Nice to meet you Christian. I'm James Peterson. " He extends his hand, but Christian does not return the courtesy.

"Sorry, we don't have time to socialize. Maybe next time." but it sounds more like a _maybe never ever._

James is a ballsy man. I have to give him that credit. He does not look intimidated even when Christian is pissing around me to mark his territory.

"Ana, would you like to join my study group after dinner to discuss Hamlet? Everyone would love to have you around. You give the best review and insight throughout the semester and I think it would be amazing to have a group discussion to share different point of views."

I am lost for word. I am very interested to join the discussion, but I don't want to be around him so closely because I know it will piss Christian off and I am quite uncomfortable to be in a room with someone that acts creepy to me.

"Who will be joining?" I slowly ask, trying to consider the possibility of joining if there is one female that I know.

"Samantha and Isabella will be there too. We will only be discussing for two hours max because there are some who wants to study for other classes. We will not study beyond 9pm if that's what you're worried about." He laughs.

Christian's annoyance is radiating through his body in waves and I can feel the death ambience around us are constantly increasing by the minute.

"We are just going to study in Weld's solarium." James wisely adds.

"I think you should go study with them, baby. It will be good for your exam. Just don't return too late okay? Bring my car so that you won't need to walk alone at night." I turn my head to see his face. True to my expectation, his face doesn't approve. But I know he is being extra considerate with the situation as well. He knows that there might be advantages for me to have discussion in groups to gain more insights, especially understanding literacy.

"Okay. It is settled then. See you later Ana." And he is off to his friends again.

Christian and I settle at one of the table at the corner. He hasn't say anything to me since the exchange with James and I am getting so anxious right now because I'm too afraid he would be angry.

"That boy is interested in you." He growls. Well at least he is talking now.

"You know I don't have to go. I've studied by myself for the last 15 years of my life and I'll be fine if I don't go to the group discussion."

"As much as I don't like the situation, I know that this is important for your future grade. I'm not that unreasonable that you have to be scared to go for study groups. Join as much as you want. But please don't return too late because I'll worry." This time his voice is much softer, laced with concern even.

"I will. And you have nothing to worry about. I don't like him that way the way I like you."

"You better not!" Christian grumbles in his dead serious tone. "He is a good looking fucker who wants what's mine. I have every right to be cautious. I don't want you to slip out of my finger in a blink of my eyes."

I pull him into a quick kiss to reassure him that I am not going to fall in love with any _fucker_ as he calls them.

After a few more reassuring kisses later, Christian accompanies me to Weld's solarium to make sure there are girls (yes, plural number of girls) in the study group so James wouldn't have any room to flirt with me.

Throughout the entire discussion James is very focus on the study, but keep on trying to make me the center of attention. For example he asks me what I think about the line, or my opinion about certain phrase. I wholeheartedly answer because soon other students would voice out the different opinion as well.

I am starting to get quite annoyed with the constant spotlight James put me in. For obvious reason, I hate to be the center of attention and I prefer to be the listener than the talker. I am seriously tired of him asking my opinion for every single discussion we are in. Can't he give other people a chance to express their thoughts?

Exactly two hours later people start to disperse from the room. I take this chance to tidy up my stationary and books as quickly as possible and make a quick dash to the door. I opt to return to Christian's apartment so that I can just take the car to cross out any chance James may offer to walk me to my dorm.

Apparently I'm too slow, and James is standing by the door waiting for me. _Give me a break please!_

"You are so amazing just now. I am so glad you are able to join in the discussion. It was very eye opening and I learn a lot from you. I hope you are interested to join more study sessions with us." I genuinely like this study group because it really helps with my study. But I need James to loosen up because I am quite fed up with all the attention he is pushing over me. I'm grateful that he wants to include me into this study group but I hate all the attention on me and I'm getting uncomfortable with the constant spotlight on me.

"Yeah. Hey listen, I need to go back and study. We'll talk some other time?" I try to walk pass him, but he keeps on blocking me and prevent me from escaping his scrutinizing gaze.

"Sure. Let me walk you back to your dorm." He really is persistent. I'm flattered, but I already have a boyfriend. And I am not attracted to him at all. He is handsome I'll give him that credit, but I don't see him more than a friend. I'd rather sleep with Elliot 100% than to kiss him, not that I want to sleep with Elliot if it is not a matter of life and death.

"Um, sorry I'm not staying at the dorm. I'm going back to my _boyfriend's_ apartment. It's more spacious to study instead of my crammed dorm room." I hurry to find the BMW Fob and try to increase my walking pace.

"Oh, let me walk you to your car. It's dark outside."

"No no, there's no need for that. I think I can manage." I try to gently turn him down again with a forceful smile, but he is so relentless about it and end up walking me back to Christian's car.

He whistles out loud when he sees the car. _I know, it's such a sweet ride._

"Nice car you got, Steele." He is drooling over Christian's car right now.

"It's Christian's actually. Okay good luck for your finals." I say before I enter the car. He gives me a wave and I take off back to the apartment.

I'm not surprised to see Christian still awake and working on his work desk. He stands up and quickly greets me when I entered and pull me into a searing kiss and make me a breathless mess of puddle in the middle of the living room.

"I was about to drag you home if you don't arrive in five minutes. How was the study group?" he asks uninterestedly, but I know what he really wants to know is about James.

"It was good. I hope I can nail the exam tomorrow." I hug him tightly before I let out a long tired breath.

"I hope that boy didn't give you a hard time," I knew he is going to ask that question first thing first.

"Thank god no. And if he does, you'll be the first person to know." I stand on my toe and give him a quick peck on the lips before I go to Christian's room to wash up and change into a more comfortable clothes to study.

6 more class to go and I hope that all exams will run as smooth as the first exam I had earlier. For the first time in ages I stay up as late as Christian. He is busy working on his computer while I am busy with my readings and analysis. He is being such a gentleman and wait up for me to finish studying instead of going to bed first. Even when I insisted him to sleep first he won't budge, so I let him stay.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I am confident that I excels my exam yet again. Just as I exit the classroom, James also exits his. _Such coincidence._

Why does he keep on popping up everywhere I go? I really wish that Christian is here right now to shoo him away, not that I'm being rude or anything.

"So which department does your boyfriend belongs to?" _Belongs? For an English major student his vocabulary choice is questionable._

"He attends the business school." My strategy is just to answer as necessary. No need to give out voluntary information.

James doesn't seem to get my hint that I don't want to talk and keeps on prying on his identity. "He seems older, is he a senior here?"

"He is a junior. " Fuck, why can't he take the hint I am not in a socializing mood? I just want to have lunch and study! I am too famished to even think about Christian right now. How do I make him understand I don't want to talk right now except if he wants to discuss future exams?

"I didn't peg you to be the girl who likes older guy." His voice sounds cocky when he sees that I'm not answering his question. And what the hell does that suppose to mean? He thinks I'm so stupid and naïve and easily swayed by an older person! In truth I just don't think it's worth my energy to argue with a numbnut, so I decided to just ignore his snarky remark.

"You shouldn't feel pressured when someone ask you out. You can just tell him no. I don't like the way he speaks to you, like he is marking his territory around you. People like him always feel more superior than others just because he is good looking and rich while he drives a BMW daddy bought him." He snickers to his own word. His narcissism is getting on my last nerve. I do hate confrontation, but this… degrading human being… is really testing my patience. Although I am not a violent or rude person, I am bursting with emotion right now I can't even bit my tongue any longer.

"Please elaborate more about his kind of person. I probably am being duped by his charming look."

James seems to think I'm agreeing with him and looks encouraged by it. "Obviously there are two kinds of people who goes to Harvard. It's either if you are extremely smart, like me and you, or if you are too wealthy and donate a large sum of payment to the faculty. Well he looks like the latter ones, because how else can a person like him be here? He doesn't look like he give a damn about school."

Wow. Such judgmental accusation coming out of that ugly mouth of his. Bitches don't even gossip like this. He is worse than a teenage bitch.

"James." I give him my no nonsense voice.

"Yes, Ana Banana?" he gives me his goofy smile which I think is disgusting and creepy.

"First of all, we are NOT friends! This is the third time in total you talked to me, how dare you judge me and my life? And how dare you talk about my boyfriend like that? You don't even worth his toenail! Christian may LOOK arrogant and cocky, but you ACT arrogant and cocky! Not that you need to know, but he bought his BMW by himself with his OWN allowance from the money he EARNED from his PART TIME JOB in high school. You can guess what kind of part time he had. That must be one hell of part time job for him to be able to buy a BMW instead of an old beat up VW Beetle. Oops, I forgot you didn't buy your own car. My bad." I know it's petty of me to compare their means of transportation, BUT WHO CARES! I'm too riled up to think straight.

His smile falters more and more the more I talk. Good. He deserves that.

"Ana…" I motion him to stop, I don't want to hear any more of his pathetic excuse.

"What makes you think you are a better man, no, a better person than Christian?"

"I…"

"Lost for word, aren't you, Peterson? I seemed to recall you have tons to say about my boyfriend. Why are you so tongue tight now that I asked about what makes you so special?"

"Ana, please…" he looks downright uncomfortable. Perfect. I don't even try to lower my voice. I don't care if I attract too much attention.

"Do you think you are a better man because you are younger than him? You are the same age as I am? You _belong_ to the English department? You are not as wealthy as him? You can't afford a BMW shows you are a better person than him?" I keep on digging his grave deeper.

His eyes are darting widely to our surrounding, probably trying to calculate the severity of my harsh truth he can salvage especially if his friends heard them.

"Don't call me with some silly nicknames. You have no right. Take this as a wake up call not to belittle some silly boring nerdy girls just because she looks vulnerable and innocent. I may look inexperienced, but I ain't stupid. I need to study and you are wasting my goddamn time." I don't bit him goodbye and left him speechless. I even rudely bump his shoulder when I walk pass him. I scan the ground and see that a small crowd of students from our class is staring at our heated arguments. Good. That will teach them a lesson too that I am not to be messed with. Don't ever mess with quiet unexpressive people because they can be scary when you poke the sleeping bear.

When I'm in a safe distance, I search for my phone in my purse and dial Mia's number. I hope I don't disturb her study.

"Hello? Ana?"

"Mia, are you busy?"

"I just got out of my exam. My next exam won't be until tomorrow evening. Why?"

"I need a girl time talk, right now. Literally now!"

"Oh, um, okay. Meet me in the cafeteria?"

"NO!" FUCK NO! I don't want to be in public places where James may be appearing. "How about the apartment? I'll grab some food."

"See you darling."

I stop by Chipotle on my way home because Mexican food sounds good right now. I hate jalepano but my unpredictable temper makes me order extra jalapeno to satisfy my raging anger. I'm not surprised to see Mia arrived first because she took Christian's car today.

"Spill!" Mia says once we settle down on the dining table.

I told her about what happen with James starting from the dining hall encounter yesterday up to my outburst earlier.

"I knew he was trouble when he walked in," I roll my eyes at her choice of phrase to describe the situation. He is indeed trouble when he walked in. I am not entirely to blame for not seeing his bullshit. For one I never even talk to him in class. I just know that I've seen his face a few times in class. I don't even remember his name for god sake.

"Are you going to tell Christian about it?" She asks.

"Are you insane? He will burst into flames!" I look at her in horror. "And I've dealt with his shenanigans. If he still doesn't get the hint I don't know what else to do." I huffs in annoyance.

"You should probably tell him as soon as possible. Exactly what you said, you've deal with the problem so it's okay to tell him." I sigh knowing Mia is right once again. "You should nap for awhile so you won't be too riled up. It will be good to calm yourself first before you study."

I take her small piece of advice and head to Christian's room for a short nap. Mia's advice is like magic. When I wake up an hour later I feel so much calmer and better. Now I am refreshed and ready to take on the next exam.

Ros and Barney are outside working in living room, so I can't study outside. But I also don't feel like going to the library to study because I'm too afraid to bump into James again. Instead, I use the small desk inside Christian's bedroom to study.

Yesterday's study group was so much fun. It's like I can absorb more information compared to studying by myself. _Urgh what are you even considering Ana? Say hell to the no to a chance of studying with James again._ I shake my head furiously to get my mind off things.

My phone goes off and I see from the caller ID it's Isabella.

"Hello?"

"Ana! Do you want to study together again?" I am silent for a moment, not sure what kind of excuse I should make. "Don't worry it will just be the three of us of me, you, and Samantha."

"Oh, um, sure. Where do you want to meet up?" I ask.

"I don't know, somewhere private? We want to talk about James too." Can I trust them if I invite them over here?

"Let me call you back in a few minutes and I'll inform you guys of the place." We end the call and I exit Christian's bedroom.

Lucky enough they are not discussing anything at the moment. I make my way to Christian and softly whisper in his ear.

"Christian, can I have my friends come over to study? It will just be Isabella and Samantha." Christian seems surprise by the request, but does not indicate any reluctance on his part.

"Sure, but no boys okay?" Obviously he is directing the word to _James._

"Only girls. Thank you." I give him a kiss on his cheeks and go back to my room to tell the girls to go to Christian's apartment. I also ask Mia if I can use her room to study and she says yes.

Samantha and Isabella both arrive within ten minutes. We quickly enter Mia's room as not to disturb the others working.

"So that hot guy outside is your boyfriend?" Samantha asks with a wide grin on her face.

I furiously blush and give her a shy nod.

"Way to go Steele!" She cheers. "There's another thing we would like to say. So we heard your… exchange… with James earlier today," Oh god no. "I have to say THANK GOODNESS you stood up for yourself. Honestly he is such a narcissistic person. I know that you are very uncomfortable yesterday from all the attention he gave you and we warned him before you came to tone it down or he would freak you out."

"He knew I have a boyfriend. Whatever, who cares about him? Let's just study."

Six hours later and we are done for the night. I bit both girls goodnight and head back to Christian's room where he is perched against the headboard reading on his iPad, probably a new contract. He is already naked under the cover waiting for me.

"Hey baby. Finally you are done studying. I hope you are ready for tomorrow?" he asks as I throw away all my clothing to the hamper and get naked under the cover to snuggle with him. _Oh sweet lord the bed is the best thing man ever invented! My sore back screams in relief after sitting upright without any backrest._ I involuntarily groans in pleasure that my back is finally resting again causing Christian's dick to stir.

"Baby, please don't make such noise. I know you are tired so I don't want to do anything right now." he pleads, giving me the most pitiful look ever.

I am contemplating to relief his stress, as well as mine, but I'm afraid I'll be too tired for tomorrow's exam. _But what does another hour difference can make?_ _I can just chalk it up as another hour of studying._ And so my resolve is to de-stress my man before I fall to sleep.

* * *

 **See you next time ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was planning to update on Monday, but then I made an impromptu trip to Singapore in a few hours. I just bought the ticket yesterday and I'll be gone until Monday. Surprise surprise I am also called for a job interview on Monday! Monday will be a hectic day and I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to update.**

 **As always, all characters belong to EL James and all mistakes are mine.**

 **ENJOY ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

 _The closer you look, the less you see – Now You See Me (2013)_

20th December 2012

Ana's POV

I just finish my last exam of my first semester and I am so happy because I am going home to see my daddy! Mia will be having her last exam tonight and we will be off tonight back to Seattle.

In the span of three months Christian's business has profited over $1million so he will be officially dropping out next semester and move back to Seattle with Ros. He still took his final exams but doesn't give a damn if he passes or fails. Ros and Barney will be graduating with a cum laude GPA and will be moving to Seattle with Christian.

I am doing some last minute packing with Christian in my dorm room and I try to check thoroughly for any stuff that I'll need for my trip.

"Oh I just remembered again! I've been meaning to tell you this but I guess it slipped my mind because I was focusing a lot for my exam. Actually last week I sort of confront James in the quad after my exam."

Christian's skeptic face is in full display now. "Sort of? What kind of confrontation? What did he do?"

"At first he was being nosy about you. He asked what department are you from and how we met. I answered him only as necessary, but then he got really pushy and starts to talk bad about you."

"What does 'talk bad' includes?"

I sigh. This is not going well at all. Of course he is going to burst into flame. "He said that you are a spoiled brat that depends on you dad. Thus my confrontation in front of the public. Everything is under control now. I don't think he dares to show his face in front of me anymore. His pride is nonexistence right now after I attacked him that day."

"Good. But why am I just hearing it now?"

"I told you it slipped my mind." I whine. I hope this conversation will be over soon.

"Fine. But next time I want you to directly tell me okay?" I nod without any further arguments and continue to pack for our winter break.

We will be having a family dinner with the Greys tomorrow. Christian will be announcing that he is dropping out and to fully commit on his business at that dinner so that everyone will be present during the announcement. He is not the slightest bit nervous, but instead I am nervous for him. I wonder how his parents would feel about it and the reaction they will give him. Christian said that their opinion does not matter, all that matters is that he is being completely honest and that he will fully commit to what he is passionate about.

The flight back is long and uneventful. This time Elliot had graciously informs us that Kate has arrived in Seattle and won't be flying with us. I'm glad that at least Elliot told us, but I'm quite disappointed that Kate did not tell me herself. We haven't talk much since we return from Thanksgiving break. I asked her a few times but those few times, she either ignore me or replied 3 days later and said that she was busy or her phone died. I just hope that she passed all of her class decently.

The Greys will be going on their annual Christmas trip as part of their family tradition and they have invited us to join. This year they are going to Norway. Dad thinks it's a good idea to go because we skipped my birthday trip this year. _If only he knew I went to New York with Christian._ Mia told me in early December that one of Carrick's clients had gifted him with a week of his cabin in Lyngenfjord. The cabin itself can house 10 people. We are directly going on the 22nd because Grace and Mia want to spend Christmas in Norway and try to catch a glimpse of the Northern Lights.

We arrive in Seatac very late at night and I immediately crash on my bed. Tomorrow I will be packing for the Norway trip and I hope my winter coat will be sufficient to shield the cold weather in Norway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daddy and I arrive at the Grey's around 5. Once arrived, Dad joins Carrick in his studies because he wants to order more carved furniture while Mia drags me to her room to decide on our travel clothes. She is not taking much and she thinks that its not about how much we bring but what we bring.

"On a side note, I am bringing a lot of my photography equipment in case we can spot the aurora borealis. I checked earlier that we have a pretty good chance to spot one through our cabin. OMG I'm so excited! Our first family trip!" She says and jumps for joy. I try to stop her from jumping but she does not care one bit.

Grace calls us for dinner so we quickly join the rest of the family in the dining room. I'm surprised when I see Kate sitting in the dining room beside Elliot. She looks as surprised as I am when we make an eye contact.

"Ana?" "Kate?" we exclaim in unison.

"I didn't know you are coming!" I am excited that at last Elliot had invited her over. This means that they are getting pretty serious and I hope that this will be it for Kate.

" Same here, Steele." And at the same time, Carrick and my dad exit his study to join us in the dining room.

"Who do we have here? Kate, my darling." My dad greets her and the both of them share a hug.

"Hello, Kate. I'm Carrick, Elliot's father. Nice to meet you." He introduces himself and I remember that they haven't met.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. It's nice to meet you too."

"Nonsense. Call me Carrick." He says and settles at the head of the table.

We have a pleasant dinner of lemon herb chicken with potatoes. Kate fits easily into the conversation and before long we are moving to the family room to enjoy fruits and cakes.

"Kate, I know it's a short notice, but are you interested in joining our annual Christmas trip to Norway? We are going tomorrow and I will make the arrangement if you want to join us. If Elliot told us sooner about you I would've invited you sooner than this." Grace says.

"Um… that is very sudden, but I would love to join." She grins at Grace but I can see a hint of grouch on her face.

"Very good! I'll get you the plane ticket right away!"

"Oh no, Grace! I'll get the ticket myself. Um, I don't…"

"It's alright dear, we always welcome any addition to the group. You know, the more the merrier." She says and takes out her iPad to book another seat for Kate.

Christian is quite restless beside me and I know it is because he is about to announce the bomb any second now. He suddenly stood up and every attention in the room is focused on him.

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement. Earlier this semester I got the fund to start my business and I've been focusing on my business more than my studies. I know that this is hard for everyone, mostly to mom and dad, but I am officially dropping out of university to pursue my company."

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

More silence fills the room.

No one dare to say a word, not even Mia. Of course, Mia and I both know what is going on, but she does not want to comment on anything first before we hear the reaction of Grace and Carrick.

"Young man, can I see you in my study RIGHT NOW?" is all what Carrick says before he stands up and leave the room. We heard the loud slam on the door and Grace follow suit. I give a gentle squeeze on his hand and give him an encouraging smile. He returns the smile and immediately follows his parents into the study.

There was no sound coming from the study for the first 15 minutes. Dad tries to make conversation with Elliot, Mia and Kate but I can't concentrate on whatever they are saying. I worry about Christian very much so I excuse myself to the bathroom, which coincidentally passes through the study. I slow my pace down once I am near the study and try very hard to listen to any sound but it was a futile attempt. I bet it is sealed with soundproof wall so I quickly go to the bathroom and back to join the others in the family room.

I sit at the exact same spot I was in before I went to the toilet and Elliot suddenly occupies the empty love seat that Christian sat on earlier.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be alright." I _know_ he will be alright, but will his parents be alright about it?

"Yeah, I hope so."

"They can't get mad at him no matter what, and we are going on a family vacation. Its absurd if they fight right now." _Oh, Elliot, everything is possible._

Half an hour later the three of them emerge from the study and rejoin us in the family room. Carrick does not look too happy and Christian looks tense. Grace on the other hand tries to show a happy face as if she has not been in the room with them.

"Now the problem has been resolved, we are going to have a lovely trip. Kate dear, I've book you a ticket. Please pack lots of warm clothing because the temperature can drop to below 19 degrees. Our flight is at 3pm tomorrow so be here around 11 so we can have an early lunch before we go to the airport alright?" She nods and goes home to pack. Dad also says that he should head home to rest for tomorrow.

"Can you stay for awhile? I want to talk to you. I'll take you home later." Christian says with and urgency in his voice.

"Okay. I'll talk to dad first."

A few minutes later I'm walking towards the dock with Christian in silence. He seems to be in deep thought, probably trying to play the conversation with his parents earlier.

"A penny for your thought?" I break the silence.

"My dad flipped out, as I expected. I'll be in a shock if he is not angry at all. He was extremely disappointed in me. That's not new though. He's been disappointed in me since I was 15. I told him that I don't care what they say I will still drop out and commit to this business. He said I'm a fool because if my business fails, I will not have my degree to back me up and get me a job. That's why failure is not an option."

"I don't think disappointed is the right word. I think Carrick is just looking out for you and wants you to have more options if you are to change your mind. But I know you are a very determined and driven person. I know you are going to succeed and conquer this world no matter what." I said convincingly. With the way he is right now, I am positive he will make it to be the best of the best.

"I love you Anastasia and I'll always make you my top priority even though things will be hard from here onward." He hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head. I can feel his love and devotion radiating through his bone and I know he is speaking of the truth.

"I love you too and I will always be there for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight to Norway is a very long and tiring one. I can't exactly snuggle against Christian because my dad and Christian's parents are watching us like a hawk. Even the slightest PDA will result in a slight clear throat from either Carrick or dad. Grace just coos at us while Elliot makes funny faces to us. Kate on the other hand, I have no idea what's going on with her because she seems so… sour towards me. I tried talking to her a few times but those few times were answered curtly. I ask Mia about it and she said she has no luck as well and promises to ask Elliot about it. I guess it will be hard though because Kate is glued to Elliot's hips. He seems to be the only one she wants to talk to, aside from Christian. Christian simply doesn't care and only give a damn of what Mia and I want.

We stop in Frankfurt and wait a few hours for our connecting flight to Oslo Norway Airport and change into a smaller plane to Tromsø. It was night time when we arrived and the temperature quickly drops and we are all bundled in our thick winter coat. I'm so happy that Christian is wearing the scarf I bought him last month. It seems to be his personal favorite and I see him wear that almost everyday. I give him a kiss on his cheeks and grin dumbly at him.

I'm not surprised when I see Kate is not wearing the thick bulky coat the rest of us are wearing and opt for some fashionable coat and a pair of 5 inch heeled knee length boots.

"Babe, you sure you are not cold in those?" Elliot asks with much curiosity in his voice _. We are probably wondering the same thing, Elliot._

"You know what they say, fashionable clothes are not only good for the style, but also the function." She winks at the rest of us and gives us a megawatt smile.

"Okay… if you say so." He unconvincingly says and links his arm to hers. I see Christian rolls his eyes and pull my waist as close as we can in these coats. Christian even brings another pair of ear muffs for me and he put it on securely to my ears.

The cabin is so spacious and warm inside and surrounded with an orange glow from the fireplace. The ambience of the cabin is very warm and inviting and we all quickly settle down and get familiar in this cabin.

"Let's share a room together girls!" Mia excitedly shouts at Kate and I. I too am excited to share the room with her and grin widely, but I see that Kate on the other hand is not enthusiast about it.

"I thought there are enough rooms for each one of us? But I'm okay with sharing."

"There are plenty of them, but wouldn't it be more fun if we stay together and gossip the night away together?" I don't know how Mia is still keeping her upbeat mood. I think I would quickly retrieve to my hole if someone said that to me. I can feel the soft rejection seeping from Kate's pore.

"Um… sure…" she reluctantly agrees and joins us to this big room enough for 4 people.

Mia is chattering a mile a minute but I can feel the awkward tension within this room. I do not dare to say a single word because I feel that if I say something Kate is going to go rampage on us.

"Oh let me take my camera gear outside and get set up so we can take tons of photos!" and she exits the room, leaving Kate and I alone.

This is it, it's now or never. There is no better timing to confront Kate aside from right now. Who knows when else I'll be able to have this kind of moment alone?

"Kate? Did I do something wrong to you? Why are you being like this?" I slowly ask, trying not to come out too aggressive.

"Nope. Everything is PERFECT. As perfect as a baby's butt. I'm with Elliot and his family on this family trip while you are getting cozy with your NEW BEST FRIEND!" _WHAT?!_

 _WHHHAATTTTT?!_

I am too shock to say anything. I am beyond speechless. I don't know what to say in this exact moment, and I certainly do not know that she has been feeling like _this_.

I try to say something, anything, just to make this situation any better, but my mouth is desert dry and tongue tight. What am I suppose to say when I don't know anything about it?

"Really, Katerine?!" I whip my head to see Christian has entered our room and give her the dirtiest look ever.

"Do you expect Ana to be at the beck of your call every single day? Do you expect you _best friend_ to sit in her dorm room and wait for you to need her? Are you saying she can't have any new friends aside from you? Because it seems like you are JEALOUS of her right now!" Christian's venomous voice booms within the room, and maybe beyond this bedroom.

Kate's face is red, not sure if it's from anger or jealously like Christian claimed her to be. She looks like she wants to defend herself, but Christian beats her.

"You said you are Ana's _BEST FRIEND?_ Some _**friend**_ you are! You never concern yourself with Ana, but you constantly ask for her attention. You act childish, like a spoiled brat! And you…"

"CHRISTIAN! Stop it!" I cut Christian and glare at him as best as I can. He certainly is not making the situation any better and is only provoking and riling Kate further. I didn't even realize Mia did not fully close the door and Christian overheard our conversation.

The look Kate gives is like she is ready to kill a beast, but I know that Kate will never leash her anger in public, especially in front of a man.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Mia and Elliot come bursting through the door with her camera gear luggage in tow. From my eye view I can see that the parents are lurking behind but try not to show their presence. God, why does this vacation start with a big drama? This is absolutely embarrassing for me because I had indirectly brought this drama into my boyfriend's family.

"NOTHING is going on! It's just a misunderstanding okay? Christian, I'll see you outside in 15 minutes." I say exasperatedly and push him out of my room. He doesn't want to back down and keep a deadly gaze upon Kate. I understand he is defending me but it is just the wrong timing. I'm not being ungrateful that a Christian put my best interest first, but right now we have to understand Kate is quite unstable so lets not poke the angry bear even further.

Once everyone leaves the room except for Mia and I, I close the door and slowly approach Kate, who is now sobbing uncontrollably. I feel really bad now that I made her cry, well Christian made her cry.

"Kate, I'm sorry if that is how I make you feel in the last month. But truly that is not my intension. I do apologize if I make you feel that way. I don't have a new best friend, but Mia and I are roommates and my boyfriend's sister. We get along very well and she is the only person I can rely in Harvard aside from Christian. I am not getting cozy with anybody. I do make time for you, Kate. But you brush me off every time I ask you to hangout. I worry about you a lot in the past month you know." I tried to talk to her like I talk to a sulking toddler.

"You can always call me and hangout with me too, Kate. I do genuinely want to hangout with you that's why I often ask for Ana's permission to join you guys." Mia tries to explain as well.

"You hangout with Mia a lot and even have Thanksgiving together, I thought now that you find a new friend you are abandoning me." She says in between tears.

"Shhhh… we are not abandoning you. And you are always welcome to join us." I say. I slowly approach her and give her a big hug, and not long Mia joins our big hug.

"Come on, let s go out and have dinner. They say the stars are spectacular here! And if we are lucky we can see the Northern lights. Come guys!" Mia stands up and extend both of her arms for Kate and I to take. Kate quickly washes her face and joins us and the three of us exit the room together.

I see the parents and the boys are waiting outside our room worriedly.

"Is everything alright? We heard shouting from your room and got worried that something happened." Grace asks.

"Everything is perfect, Grace. Its just a small misunderstanding." Kate assures Grace. She gives a small smile to all of us in relief but I know she heard the whole conversation earlier. I walk to Christian's side but he is sulking at me. _Urgh, is it International Hate Ana Hour?_

"Ooh.. Okay then. Let me prepare some hot cocoa and we can enjoy the Northern lights if it appears tonight."

"Let me set my camera up now."

Everyone disperse from the space except for Christian who is trying to act aloof towards me.

"What?" I give him a look.

"Don't _what_ me! What the hell, Ana? She treats you like shit and you defend AND apologize to her?"

"I feel that it is partially my fault. I should've been a better friend for her. She actually want to come over after thanksgiving because she doesn't want to spend it with her family but I told her I'm going to the orphanage with you guys. She's always been there for me, and it was a shitty move of me for not being there for her." I said regrettably.

"You have nothing to apologize to her! So what if you spend it with us? She should've understood that she couldn't keep on running from her problems to your house. And she does not have the right to treat you like shit just because you blow her off ONE night. And what about the time she forgot to tell us she flew back home earlier and made us wait in the damn airport for an hour? I don't like her at all, and frankly Mia always welcomes new friends if only she play nicely. Her jealousy is showing its ugly end. For Elliot's sake I hope they don't end up together for long." Christian says sarcastically.

"That's mean, Christian! How could you say that? You don't even know her very well!" I am getting pissed now as well.

"Oh, I've seen enough. Enough to know that she is bad news. I just think that YOU don't know your friend well enough." He huffs in annoyance and cross his arms to his chest.

"Let's just enjoy this holiday, okay?" He doesn't respond. At first he looks like he wants to storm off and leave, but instead he takes a deep cleansing breath and take my hand to guide me outside and see the night view.

I'm thorn between trying to defend my friend and boyfriend. In one hand, I understand where Christian is coming from. I get that Kate has been out of character in last few months. She is like a different person lately. I mean, I never got any problem with her since we became friends. On the other hand, Kate has the right to be mad at me because ever since we befriend each other my house has been her solace whenever she is not feeling the best. More times than not, Kate always escape holidays to my house since I don't have any families coming over to my house. Thus I feel it is also my fault for not considering Kate's feeling over my happiness.

The Northern lights dance through the sky like a traditional folk dance but I cannot truly enjoy the spectacular view. Even in his embrace, Christian's word rang in my brain. Is it really true that I don't know Kate at all? I've been her friend for the most part of my life, I perceive myself as the one person that understand Kate the most. It's very unnerving that one person, Christian, who only met her a few handful of times can brand her to be a bad person. Maybe it's because I've been with Kate too closely that I don't see _her_ at all? I mean, you can never see a person getting thinner or fatter if you see them everyday right?

"Baby, I think you're tired from the long flight. Let's get you to bed, alright?" Christian softly whisper to my ear and pulls me onto my feet. I don't resist and just follow his lead. Even when he is pissed at me, he still cares of my wellbeing very much.

I hear Christian bidding the parents goodnight and I gave them a small acknowledgement before Christian guides me back to the girls' room.

I am both physically and mentally exhausted of today. The last thing I want is a drama filled holiday. This is after all my first trip in a big group. It has always been daddy and me only. I used to dream of going with big families, but now I just wished that this trip was just for the both of us enjoying our bonding time like we used to do when I was little.

The heater is in full blast inside the room and I am starting to feel stuffy with the big coat on. Christian slowly removes his coats before he helps with mine. Once we are done I quickly change for bed and get situated under the bed cover.

The large bed is probably a California King sized bed and I hope that Kate has no problem sharing a bed with Mia here. Although Kate and I had sleepovers in the past, now that I think about it we never really share a bed because I have a single size bed and Kate would rather stay in a mattress than to share my bed.

"Scoot over." I turn to my left and see that Christian has taken off his shoes and looks like he is about to join me in bed.

"Huh?" What? Does he expect to sleep here with me while our parents are close by?

"I'll accompany you until Mia returns. I don't want you here alone."

"Okay." Once he inside the cover with me I automatically snuggle closer to him and immediately feels content.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now sleep." He says. Christian is the second best thing in my life, after my daddy, and I intend to treasure him to the fullest and tell him how much he means to me all the time.

I am startled when I heard a loud thud and a jolt from Christian's side of the bed. The room is completely dark except from the remnant of the Northern lights through the window and I can see a figure that trips near the edge of Christian's foot. I think Christian heard it too and focus all his attention towards that noise. Christian is a much lighter sleeper compared to me so it's kind of impossible for him not to hear that.

I try to squint my eyes to get a better look of the fallen figure, so does Christian. The girl has a thick, wavy, light coloured hair; so I assume that is Kate. I know Mia is sleeping next to me because I can feel the bed dip beside me when she went to bed earlier.

"Kate?" I ask in confusion, partly hazy from my sleep too.

"Huh? Yes?" The girl, who really is Kate, whips her head in surprise when she notices that both Christian and I are focusing all our attention to her. Kate's silhouette is apparent when she turns her head at the right angle and the light reflects toward her fair skin.

"What the heck are you doing down there?" I mean, what in the world is she doing in Christian's side? The other side of the bed is still empty and spacious.

"Oh. Um… nothing. I'm just heading to Elliot's room. Go back to sleep, Ana." And I see her quickly make a dash to the door, while slightly tripping on her toe in the midst of her hurry. I slowly lay back to Christian's chest in confusion and he give a small kiss on top of my head. Mia is deeply sleeping beside me in the middle of the bed, leaving the right side of the bed bare with no evidence that anyone slept on it.

"That's odd. She is going to Elliot's room, why was she near me?" Christian whispers with his thick sleepy voice. We were hazy from our sleep, but now I am fully alert while Christian tries to go back to sleep.

"Yeah, I am wondering the same. And did you hear her stutter? She sounds nervous. I mean, going to Elliot's room and to be on you side of the bed is completely two different thing?" I still don't understand the relevance of going to Elliot's room and tripping on Christian's side of the bed.

"Let's just go back to sleep. That is just another reason why I am uncomfortable around her. Sleep now baby." Christian pulls me tighter to him and goes back to sleep, but my brain is hyper aware and try to analyze everything that happened in the last 5 minutes. What is she even doing on Christian's side of the bed in the first place anyway?

Although I'm laying my head on top of Christian's chest, my eyes starts to scan everything around Christian. The bedside table holds a bedside lamp along with Christian's phone, wallet and watch. Did she take anything? Or is there anything else she desired from Christian's side? I don't think she took anything of ours. I want to check anything on the floor or even the drawer, but I can't move much with Christian holding me down. So I opt for further discreet investigation tomorrow.

I wake up in the state of dark and is cuddling closely with Mia instead of Christian. Christian is not with me anymore. He must've return to his room. I know that Norway is like half year bright and half year dark, so it's going to be dark all the time we are here. Thank god for the wifi connection in the cabin, so I quickly check for the time. Apparently its 12 pm now, the latest I've slept. It must be the jetlag and everything. I'm still a little bit tired but I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to make myself a cup of tea.

Once I extract myself from Mia's death grip, I put on another layer of jacket since it is colder than yesterday. The weather app stated that today will be a few degrees colder compared to yesterday and I can already feel it somehow.

Once outside I see that the parents have gathered in front of the fireplace and talk among themselves. I greet them and go to the kitchen to make myself tea. I want to look for Christian but I don't know which room is his, so I ask Grace about it.

"His room is on the second floor, the first door on the right. Elliot's room is next to his." I thank her and quickly make my way up.

His door is not closed all the way and I heard a girl's voice, Kate's voice to be precise. It's like déjà vu of yesterday's scene is happening again, except Christian and my role is switched. I'm the eavesdropper now.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding yesterday, really. I know it's totally my fault, not Ana's. But I'm just so much of a chicken to admit everything and try to put the blame to others. It's just that, Ana has not much experience with girlfriends and I'm all she had. Of course I feel a little bit jealous now that she doesn't need me as much as she used to anymore."

 _What the actual hell?!_

Okay I'll be the first one to admit I don't have many friends, but I don't exactly cling to her every time I have a problem! That bitch! Such hypocrisy coming out of her mouth! What game is she playing?!

I want to barge in and show the demon side of me, but if I do that, then she'll know I've been eavesdropping. I try to hold back my temper and try to listen more.

Christian actually sneers at her word. "Need you? Are you high, Katherine? Do you even know what you are saying?"

"I know Ana doesn't talk much so I think we start off on the wrong foot. What I'm suggesting is that we should get better acquainted. It is only fair because you are dating my best friend." I hear Kate's confident voice even though Christian just mocked her a while ago.

"Ana doesn't need to tell me anything. I'm neither blind nor deaf. I have my own judgment and my judgment says that you are not someone I want to involve myself with. My relationship is with Anastasia, but certainly not her 'best friend'. I don't need your approval to do anything as long as Ana is happy. And one more thing, if you are genuinely sorry for yesterday's so called 'misunderstanding', you should've apologize to your 'best friend' instead of me. It's her you've hurt. Like I said, I don't give any fuck what you do, as long as that doesn't involve making my woman sad or in pain."

And then I heard footsteps coming closer to the door so I make a dash to the staircase and pretend that I just got to the top floor, just in time for Christian to step out of his room. I pretend that I did not hear that conversation at all.

"Hey. What time did you get up here last night?" I ask while Christian pulls me close and give me a quick kiss. He guides me down the stair while holding my hands.

"I have no idea. It was dark and I just felt I've slept for a very long time so I went to my room to check on emails and get in contact with Ros for any urgent matters. I'm starving now so let's go to the kitchen and see if there's anything we can eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the holiday is filled with happy memories. We did see the Northern lights and it was one of the most magical views I've ever seen. Its green, blue, violet, everything mixed into one and I just can't take my eyes from this enchanted beauty and wonder. The guys also went for ice fishing while we girls shop for Christmas celebration. Norway celebrated Christmas like no one's business. We went husky sledding and I can't stop playing with those damn cute creatures. I hope one day I can adopt a few of them though. We went skiing and snowmobiling. Over all we were just having an amazing time there.

Thank god Kate did not do anything weird again for the rest of the holiday. She is acting fine in front of me and especially Mia, like there is no problem at all. Frankly I'd rather it to be that way. But I know that there is still and invisible wall in between all of us towards Kate. So many unanswered questions that need answering, but we can get none because Kate will never leave Elliot's side as her safe zone. So we just need to keep quite about it for now.

Christian has gifted me a Tiffany solitaire diamond pendant as a Christmas gift, which I think is too over the top. Up close it is a diamond, but from a distance, it looks similar like a snowflake. He said that it will always reminds me of our first trip to the wintery Norway. I feel so bad because the Tissot Tradition Quartz Chronograph that I bought for him is far way cheaper than this necklace. I am certain that the watch is way cheaper because I try to buy a gift below $500 but is still within the fancy category so he will not be ashamed to carry it around. He reassures me that he loves it anyways. I hope he is telling the truth. I saved up so much of my allowance to buy him that fancy watch so that he has something from me to carry around, but I guess its not fancy enough for his level. Oh well, I tried my best to buy this and I am damn proud to even be able to purchase one. I hope one day I can buy something fancy for my dad as well.

All seven days quickly passed and soon we are leaving back to Seattle. I was sad when we have to return to Seattle, and eventually Boston. I can't even imagine how my life would be living without Christian. Christian has paid the apartment's rent in advance for Mia and I. We still have to stay in dorm for our second semester, but we will officially move into the apartment for our sophomore year. Christian also hand over his car for Mia and I so that we can go on trips or just to campus easily.

Christian and Ros finally agreed to rent a three-bedroom apartment in the meantime. Christian offered to give Elliot the fund to start his own construction business and asked him to remodel the building he received from Linc as his office. Elliot was over the moon when he heard the news in our last day of the trip and couldn't thank him enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today we are having our last dinner together before Mia, Kate, and I return to Boston.

"Thanks again dude for helping me start my own construction company. You don't know how much it means to me. Dad wouldn't lend me the money and ask me to work in a company first." Elliot jokes, but Carrick gives him a dirty glare.

"Okay, Elliot we get it. No need to rehash old problems. By the way, Christian, how did you get the money to start your company?" Grace asks curiously.

The table becomes silent. I stop chewing and hold my breath waiting for his answer.

"Someone decided to sell cheap of their company. I am paying him back in a year."

"Which company?" Carrick pushes.

"Does it matter?" Christian is not backing down.

"It's not like you have anything to hide." Once again Carrick counters his argument.

Christian takes a deep breath before he say ,"Eric Lincoln of Lincoln Timber."

"WHAT?!"

"He said something about catching his wife having an affair with a fifteen year old boy in a BDSM dungeon in his own basement so he wants to divorce her, mom." And he takes a sip of his drink and continues to eat his food. I know Christian use the word 'wife' loosely because he does not want to upset Grace if he is to say that her mother's best friend is a vile person. Grace is shell shock at the revelation, and so is Carrick.

"Who? Elena? When did this happen?"

"Around this summer. Linc wants to wash all trace of his old life and move on to the Caribbean to enjoy the rest of his life." Grace suddenly burst into tears and everyone is concerned of her.

"Gracie, I know you are upset about your friend. Don't worry, you still have other friends." Carrick reassure her, but she keeps on weeping.

"That is not the problem Carry. We have let an evil woman into our home! What if she preyed on my boys? Oh god, I failed badly as your mother! I invited some sick person into this house" she cries harder. Christian and Elliot are trying to console her by telling she has been the best mother ever but it doesn't help her calm down.

"Mom, let's not think of those possibility. We are here now healthy and unharmed. So lets celebrate today that we are all okay and well." Christian hugs her mother tightly.

"Oh, my dear. I hope you can all forgive me." Her crying has stopped, but she still sniffles here and there.

"There is nothing to forgive. We are blessed to be here together. I love you, mom." Christian says and kisses her head.

"I love you too my dear boy."

It was an emotional night and we all agree to see this day as a new beginning for all of us.

* * *

 **See you next time, hopefully next time I'll be able to update as scheduled.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: As always, thank you for the kind reviews. I'll try to update on Mondays again.**

 **All characters belong to EL James and all mistakes are mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

12 February 2013

Ana's POV

Today has been a very boring day… again. Although my classes are filling most of my time in this new semester, it just feels so normal. I guess nothing can compare to the roller coaster ride in my first semester of new friends, new routine, especially new boyfriend. I can slowly see myself changing by the day; I call it the Christian and Mia Grey effect, well a little bit of Elliot too who likes to text me once in awhile to crack some cheesy jokes.

Thankfully my classes are mostly in the morning and afternoon. This way I can video call Christian in the evening. It's quite challenging with our time difference and sometimes I got agitated and cry alone in Christian's, now my, room. Long distance sucks, especially when your hot as hell boyfriend is halfway across the country dealing with businesses with anyone and everyone from men to women, ugly to pretty, young to old. I feel the need to compete foraffections with those nasty bitches that try to flirt with my boyfriend. He recognition in the business world as the youngest shark gain him multiple spots in business magazines. I can even hear the girls in campus talk about him. Obviously young girls fawn for him, I mean, who wouldn't fall for that handsome face and prominent future prospect? He is barely legal yet he is making quite the reputation for himself! Moments like that makes my little self so insecure and sad. Obviously I never want to admit anything to Christian. He has too much on his hands right now. He sounds so tired when I called him the other day and we both fell asleep with our call still connected.

Things with Kate are still a little… awkward…? I just don't know how to define our relationship right now. We go out for lunch or dinner, even Mia tag along sometimes. We had a great time, but there is still something in the air that I can't put my finger on. It seems Kate is very into Elliot and they are enjoying their bubble right now.

Kate flew back to Seattle yesterday and will be skipping the entire week to celebrate their first valentine together. It must've been nice to be able to drop everything and jump on the next flight and see your boyfriend. Should I do that and surprise Christian? I turn on my laptop and check for a flight to Seattle. It is in my budget range, but I don't think I should spend my allowance recklessly. After all, Mia and I are going back to Seattle on Spring Break.

My class ended early this morning and it's still 10. I decided that I want to bake to fill my time. Maybe some valentine's cookie to share with Mia and some of our friends. While shopping, I start to think what if I make a box of cookies and send it to Seattle? I can ask Ros for their address. If I use the express delivery so it will arrive in 1 – 3 days. Yes! I think I'll do that, and make some for Ros as well.

I'm getting very excited and start to buy all the ingredients I needed as well as the decorating ingredients. I'll be using royal icing decorating method to finish off.

Once back in the apartment, I put my phone on the speaker dock and play songs from my Apple Music while I mix all the ingredients together. I choose the normal heart shape cookie cutter and start to fill the baking tray with all the cookies and pop them in the freezer a few minutes so they will maintain their shape.

I look to the clock and see it has been almost two hours since I start baking. No wonder I'm getting hungry. I make myself a bowl of chicken Caesar salad and then put the cookies into the oven.

Now what else should I do? The apartment is clean, the laundry is done, the kitchen is also clean, and all my assignments are done. Then I remember about my journal and start to read things I've written so far. I laugh to myself at the silly stories I wrote. I don't even know how such idea flew by my head. Maybe I should start writing again? But I don't know what I should write. I start to zone out for writing ideas when the timer goes off. I run to the kitchen and take out the trays before I put the next batch into the oven again.

Once I situated myself on Christian's desk again, I start get this bright idea. What if I write about Christian? I've written several love stories, but I had never been in love until now. I think I can write even better now that I've experience romance, love and lust.

I make the outline of my story in the journal, but decided that in this modern era I should type out my story for better editing and save keeping. Who know I might leave this somewhere and some random stranger starts reading my fantasy.

One word leads to one paragraph and before I know it I've written a chapter full before the timer goes off again. I decided to cool all the cookies for at least six hours before I start icing them. I go back to my laptop and pour all my imagination into my writing.

"Boo." A soft whisper to my ear sends me flying off the chair. Mia is laughing her ass off when she sees me sprawling on the ground in surprise.

"OH MY GOSH MIA! YOU SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME! Can't you act like a normal person and greet me from a distance?!" I am not mad, just surprised and startled. Gosh, thank god my heart is still intact. Mia on the other hand is still laughing and tears starts to form in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You are too funny, Steele!" She says in between laughter.

Mia extends her hand and I take it to stand up. I have to admit that was not half bad. It's fun and spontaneous, something I don't experienced back in high school.

"I see cookies on the kitchen counter. Need some help icing them?"

"Sure. I'm thinking of sending them to Christian's apartment. What do you think?" I politely ask.

"Sure. The sugar icing takes about a day to dry so by tomorrow we can start packing them up." Mia says and both of us start working on making the icing and decorate them to our imagination.

I have a full day of class the next day so Mia promised me to buy beautiful boxes to pack the cookies and send them to Seattle. All I need to do is wait for the good news from Christian. He is super busy lately and we haven't call each other for the past 3 days and it I feel so horrible about it. I am not happy with the situation but there's nothing I can do except to swallow the bitter reality that we are 2500 miles apart. Last night I wrote a love letter for Christian and ask Mia to include the letter to the cookie box, which she gave me the goggly eyes.

In my last class of the day at five, I receive a message from Mia of a picture of a beautiful heart shaped box with my letter attached in a pink envelope on top of the box. The caption says, "Ready to be delivered". I smile to myself before I return my attention back to the lecturer. It was an uneventful class so I defer my attention to my journal and start to jot down things that I would like to include in my story. I am so lost in my planning that I did not realize two hours has passed and students start to walk toward the door so I quickly follow suit.

I check my phone once more but there is no reply from Christian. He doesn't reply me much in the last few days and I'm starting to get worried. _No, Ana, he is busy. Don't be such a baby and ask for his constant attention and reassurance._

I decided to return to my dorm today to help me stop thinking of Christian, but apparently Mia has the exact same plan so she is in the dorm too.

"So I was thinking," Mia starts just when I lay on my bed.

"What about?"

"Since the both of us has no valentine, we should spend it together. I mean, go out for a decent meal in a hotel and treat ourselves with spa and just a fun day doing girly things."

That is one of the best idea I've heard lately actually. This way I won't feel gloomy and is being constantly reminded that I will not be with Christian on our, well mine too, first valentine.

"Yes! Let's go Mia! I don't want to be alone on my valentines again." I say with my best whiny voice.

"It's settled then! Lets spend the night in the hotel as well! And it's on me!"

"What? No. Let's just split the bill!" I try to argue but Mia just brush me off.

Today is Valentines Day and still no news of Christian. I am getting so antsy and worried. He is acting so distant and cold and I am just stressing out. I can't concentrate on anything. I even try to pry a thing or two from Mia. Mia gives me a confused look and said that nothing is wrong with him when she spoke to him last week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the hundredth times today I check my phone to see if I miss any of Christian's message but I am faced with my wallpaper and the digital clock on the screen with no new message at all. I am absolutely disheartened that not even one single message from one Christian fucking Grey on Valentine's day. With the spare time I have I check my Instagram feed and suddenly I see a new post from Kate's account of a coffee table that holds a giant bouquet of rose that probably contain more than 50 roses as well as a brand new Daniel Wellington watch still fresh inside the box. The caption says "My man can be so sweet! Can't wait for tonight's romantic dinner in the Space Needle! Wish me luck!"

I don't want to be overly dramatic, but I can literally hear my heart breaking from the heartache I'm feeling right now. Where is my man? I don't need him to do all those things to me, all I need is one text saying "Happy Valentine's day". But no! He has chosen this week specifically to ignore me! Isn't this a big sign that things are going down the grain for us?

 _Okay Ana, calm your tits! Maybe he is just busy!_ Anyways I'm having a romantic dinner with Mia as well, and for free I might add.

Right on cue, Mia enters the apartment and commands me to take a bath because we need to get ready for our date tonight. I force myself to smile and act excited, but right now I rather stay in and sleep to forget what a shitty week it has been. Does my cookie even arrive yet? If yes, Christian should at least thank me! Urgh, that idiot! I know we are very new to this boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but be a little bit more sensitive and considerate to your girlfriend! I may not be like those needy girls but I am still a girl nonetheless. And girls get super flattered by the extra attention.

I roughly scrub my skin and apply the hottest water temperature to numb my frustration and anger. Honestly as much as I don't like to offend anyone, I don't give two shit if I bail this dinner date. I cry a little bit in the bathroom but I quickly end it because Mia is knocking furiously on my bathroom door saying that I need to quickly get out so she can beautify me. _Can I just wear some ugly ripped shirt and go to hell?_ I don't care if I'm moody and bitchy. I have the right to do it once in a while. Its not everyday I'm being so unpleasant.

I get out from the bathroom and Mia immediately push me down towards the vanity chair and start to blow dry my hair.

"No time to waste, darling! We need to get moving! I'm done taking my shower and I'll get ready when I'm done with you."

She expertly does my hair and applies the make up before shoving me the designated dress, shoes, and … a thong?

"Where is the bra? And why a thong? Can't I just wear a normal underwear?"

"You don't need a bra. The dress is too tight for a bra. And no, no normal underwear. There will be lines. Just put the damn thong on. We are running out of time!" She says while she apply make up on her face.

"But I'm still on my period! There will be tampon string!" I think I growl at her, I don't even care at this point. I am just thankful that Mia is focusing on her make up and not my attitude. She just shush me and to not worry.

The dress is a Narciso Rodriguez red wool bustier dress and paired up with Jimmy Choo ankle strap black sandals. Wearing the thong itself feels so weird, like a piece of string is sticking up my butt crack. And the dress is too revealing for my taste. But at this point I'm just too tired to argue and I just want the night to end. I hope Mia is in the mood to go clubbing so at least I can piss Christian off a little bit if I go dancing with some random stranger there. But again, that is so not me. I would be so uncomfortable and it's awfully petty. I think Christian would be furious instead of jealous. Urgh.

I swallow the bitter anger and annoyance of the outfit and sit on the bed while I wait for Mia to finish. I can't even sit properly due to the shortness and how snug the dress is to my body. I just hope I don't need to bend for any reason tonight. And I loudly pray to god that I will not rip the dress because it's just inhumanely tight especially on the boobs area. My boobs are not that big, but it's that time of the month so it's larger than normal. I check myself in the mirror once and I have to admit I look hot, even though half of my boobs are out of its confinement and free for display.

"Damn, Steele! We are so rocking as a lesbian couple tonight! Come now. We are late for our reservation." She is multitasking of trying to put on her sky high black – to – red Hot Chick Louboutin while she locates her clutch as well as her apartment key. I cannot even think of how she is going to walk in those…. Monster!

"Don't forget your clutch. Here! I've taken the initiative to put all the necessary things inside." With my pissy mood I don't even bother to check what's inside. All I care is to get through dinner and sleep it off and hopefully Christian will fucking call me before I lose my shit.

Mia is driving, again I don't understand how, in those killer shoes.

"Which hotel are we going to Mia?"

"Fairmont hotel. It's not that far away. Sorry I couldn't make it for spa today. We'll have to reschedule that some other time."

"No worries. We are still stuck in Boston for another 3 years." I try to joke but it falls flat.

Mia stops the car at the lobby and hands the key to the valet. She quickly takes my right hand onto her left one and pulls me as we walk down the red carpet. We really do look like a lesbian couple when we pass a giant mirror on our way to the restaurant, especially with our intertwined hands.

The architecture of this building is beautiful, like a palace from fairytale. I can't even pay attention to where I'm going because I'm too focus in admiring the surrounding until Mia stops.

"I'm heading to the powder room first. We are dining in this restaurant. I really need to go to the bathroom first. Just go in first. Reservation under Grey." Before I can think of a response, she is gone with the wind, which I still don't understand how she manage to walk that fast with that thing she called shoes.

I turn around and stare directly at the host, who is staring directly at me as well. With my bitchy attitude, I don't care if he is judging my right now. I know I don't look like someone who can afford to eat in this fancy restaurant, but hey I am standing in front of him and he is to serve me.

"Can I help you?" he coolly greets me.

"Grey." _Bastard._

His judging eyes bugs out before he straightens himself and act as professional and friendly as possible, giving me his best smile too. "Right this way, Miss." What the hell? He literally was judging me, giving me the head – to – toe judgment before I say the "Grey" name.

The host leads me into the restaurant and into a private dining section. He opens the door and allows me to enter the room. Just as I try to take my second step into the room, I trip on my own left foot and fell face first.

I scream my lungs out but then thank goodness someone catch me. I'm so embarrassed and annoyed by this whole ordeal. Embarrassed obviously because I just make an ass out of myself, but annoyed because the judgmental host needs to catch my fall. _I'd rather fell on my ass than held by him._ I am hating today more and more now.

"Baby, are you alright?" _Baby? Ew! Did the host just called me baby?!_

Wait, What is happening? Am I hallucinating? That sounds just like Christian and he feels like Christian. I whip my head up to see the face and true enough it's Christian!

"Chr-Christian!" I gape at him, still can't believe that my boyfriend, THE Christian Grey, is right in front of my eyes! I don't even give him any time to react before I throw myself over him and cry over joy. Christian spins me around in happiness and kisses me all over my face, checking my whole face and body as if I've been in an accident and he needs to make sure I'm in one piece.

Before I can say anything Christian protectively shield me with his body and turn to the host. "We can manage from here," which also translate into 'back off you fucker'. The host retreats and closes the door behind him.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on? This is the best surprise! Oh how I miss you!" I says while I try push his head towards mine, still not believing he is really in front of my face.

Christian leans down to kiss me, and it was the best feeling in the world. I've missed this for the past 1 month.

"Oh god baby, you look so fucking hot. This dress is just too good on you I want to rip it off now." He eye fucks me while he gropes my ass. He scans my whole entire body again before his eyes lands on my chest and his eyes give out a longing stare.

"Fuck baby. This dress is too sinful for you! It makes your asset so much bigger! I don't know how to restrain myself from jumping on you right this second." I hate this dress, but I love the reaction he is giving me right now for using the dress. I may be able to love this dress after all.

I clear my throat, making him grin for getting caught staring at my chest. _Yeah, I know it's huge at the moment._ Then I remember that he has been ignoring me for the past couple of days. I quickly pull away from him and frown.

"Why didn't you answer any of my text? Or pick up any of my call?"

At least he has the decency to look sheepish. "I work overtime to make time today until Sunday to spend time with you. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to ignore you, but if I indulge myself talking you I'll not be able to clear my workload for the week. Please forgive me baby." He coddles me up and I relent. How can I say no when he is holding the biggest red rose bouquet in the world? Kate's bouquet has nothing on this one at all. First time celebrating valentines and I hit the jackpot. How much luckier can I be?

He pulls my chair and helps me sit before he return to his.

"Wait, if I'm having dinner with you, who is Mia dining with?"

"I actually came here with Ros, Gwen and Barney, so we all can celebrate with our love ones and it's all on me. I know they've all been working hard so consider this as a small break from work." Christian is very thoughtful as always.

Dinner is wonderful with all the delicious food and small talk. Christian even bought a bottle of champagne to celebrate our first valentine. He talks about his company that is going extremely well. I'm so extremely proud of him and his accomplishment. He explains to me that the Grey House building will not be done until at least another year since Christian wants a chic 30-story building. He originally rented the whole floor from this current office building but the empty spaces are quickly filling up. At this rate the office will be as busy as the market place. Christian is thinking of hiring extra construction workers to speed things up a little bit but he will discuss it with Elliot first.

Christian also tells me about his new assistant, Andrea, which comes highly recommended from Carrick. Apparently Andrea feels the lack of excitement to work under one of Carrick's associates, thus he highly recommend her to Christian. Carrick knows how… sadistic… his son can be when it comes to working. And everyone can tell that she is loving her work in GEH.

"She is extremely devoted to work life. But thanks to her perfectionist standard, my life is so much simpler and bearable." _Devoted to work or devoted to you, eh?_ I am worried that she looks like a model or that she is even remotely interested in Christian, but for now I'll ignore the jealousy until I see her in person and make my own judgment.

After our lovely dinner and delectable dessert, Christian pulls me on my feet and holds me close to dance slowly by the soft romantic tune playing on the background.

"I can't believe you still wear the necklace." He softly says against my lips while he trace on of his hands over my neckline towards the necklace he gave me on Christmas.

I know I was mad at him earlier, but that does not stop me from using his necklace.

"I'm not a child where I just try to erase your existency just because of a little tiff. I am yours as much as you are mine right now. This necklace shows that I will not do anything reckless no matter how pissed I am with you." I answer him honestly. True I was annoyed with his attitude this week, but that doesn't mean I should childishly take off the necklace and pretend he doesn't exist and throw a hissy fit.

"Same goes for you." He flashes me his left hand, and I see that he is wearing the watch I gave him on Christmas. I am surprised he is still wearing that watch. But still, a small part of me is happy that he is using the watch, even if he only wears them in front of me.

"Thank you for the lovely surprise. And the gigantic roses." I say in whisper since I'm so close to him.

"Thank you for staying with me. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but I hope that you will continue to give me your love. I love you so much Anastasia. Forever and always, my love." His face is so close to mine, our forehead pressed together. He is looking right into my soul as he pierced his word right into my heart. I am so consumed in his love and devotion so I lean in and convey all my feelings into the kiss.

"I have one more gift for you." He breaks the kiss and he let me go. He reaches into his pants pocket and my heart is hammering loudly under my ribcage. _Oh god, please tell me it's not an engagement ring._

 _FUCK! It is a fucking ring!_ Shit! What do I do now? I'm too young to get married! What will my dad think?

"Before you freak out, this is not an engagement ring. This is just a promise ring to show how serious I am in this relationship. I know what I want and that is you. I am not planning to let you go ever. So with this ring, I promise you that the day I become an honorable man that can make you happy I will make you my wife." _SHIT IS GETTING EXTREMELY REAL._ He really does plan to marry me in the future.

"Really?" _REALLY?! THAT IS THE ONLY WORD YOU SAY TO THE MAN THAT PROFESS_ _HIS UNDYING LOVE TO YOU? SMOOTH!_

I don't know what else to do but to give him my left hand. I just hope he slide it into my middle finger instead of my ring finger. Thankfully, he slides them smoothly over my middle finger and it fits perfectly. It is a Tiffany Sparkler ring with a blue topaz on top of it. It's just so gorgeous I hardly can take my eyes off it.

"Let's go upstairs so I can properly tell you how much I miss you." He whispers seductively to my ears while he pushes his pelvis to my stomach and oh boy do I feel his south region getting excited.

"I want to rip this dress off you."

"Please don't. It's Mia's" I say in between pant. This anticipation is killing me I don't know if I'll be able to hold that long till we reach upstairs.

"I know baby. I am in desperate need of you too."

I quickly grab my clutch and the giant bouquet before we both make a dash towards the elevator.

The elevator door closes and Christian immediately punch the floor number before he slams me back to the wall and attacks me in a passionate kiss. We kiss like there is no tomorrow, like we are going to be apart forever, and it's making my head so dizzy and blurry. I'm hot and drunk from the kiss itself. It is a short ride and before long the elevator dings loudly, momentarily stopping our romp. Christian quickly carry me bridal style before he inserts the room card and push the both of us into the dark room to continue our business. The kiss makes my whole body weak and I drop both my purse and bouquet to the ground.

The zipper of my dress smoothly glides down my back and I slide the straps off of my body, giving Christian a full display of my nakedness. Christian stares wide eyes at me in shock.

"If I knew all these time you are not wearing a bra and only this tiny scrap, I would've thrown you over our dinner table and have my way with you." He ferociously says and bit on my neck hard before he rips my thong in shreds. I yelp in surprise and pain of the bite but it is soon replaced with warm wet tongue. Just before he is able to touch my private part, I stop him.

"WAIT!" Ohmygod. Thank god I stop him just in time! I still have that stupid tampon on. Even if I'm not bleeding heavily anymore, it's still disgusting!

"What? What's wrong?" He gives me an impatient look and gives me a frustrated expression.

"Um… I'm on my period."

"So?" _So? Hello? It's disgusting! EWH!_

"We cannot do it." I heard him growl before he pounce on me once more and I try to push him.

"Babe, it's okay. Bleeding is a natural thing." He tries to reassure me, but I am skeptic about it. I just need to check if I'm good to go or not.

"How about we start in the bathroom, yeah?" he tries to compromise. That's not a bad idea. If I am to bleed it will go down the drain right?

"Okay, that sounds better." I timidly say.

Once again Christian carries me into the bathroom, place me down on the sink counter, and set the right water temperature inside the shower stall that can probably hold 5 people easily.

He returns to me while he undresses himself, letting me ogle his fine body. Once his dress pants and boxer falls on the ground, his erection stands proud and he fists it with his right hand. He looks at me like a prey and makes his way towards me in his predatory eyes. He skillfully pulls my tampon out, dispose it to the bin under the counter and push his erection into my awaiting pussy in one go. Oh my! Fucking hell! We both groan at the contact and all thought of disgust of the bloody mess from my period is long gone.

We both fuck like there is no tomorrow. I am aware that I am moaning so loud I'm sure the room next door can hear me. Christian even talks dirty in a not so quite voice and I am just itching to orgasm.

"Fuck Ana! I miss you and your pussy. There is no better feeling than to drive my dick to its rightful home!"

"YEESS!" I shout, not really sure what I'm saying it for. I come deliciously hard and so does Christian.

We are both a mess right now. When Christian pulls out of me I see hints of blood on his shaft, and I cringe in disgust.

"Lets get in the shower now." I say. I take a small peak at the bin to see if my period is still heavy. I breathe in relief when I see it's not that bad. I think it's safe to have sex on the bed without making any mess on it.

The shower is the right temperature and I groan in relief as the water hit my naked body. Christian is pressed so close to me, trying to steal kisses here and there.

"Can I wash you?" I ask him. I want to take care of him tonight because I know the sacrifice he made just to be with me for the rest of the weekend.

"Sure baby, just go slow on my chest and back alright?" He said he is not bothered being touched anymore, but I completely understand he is still not used to the feeling of someone touching him intimately so soon.

"I'll start with your hair, okay?" he gives me his approval so I take the shampoo and squirt some onto my hand. He is too tall for my hands to reach so I step on the shower bench to wash his hair. I slowly massage his head to relieve some of the tension he is feeling and before long he is moaning and groaning.

"Oh baby. That feels amazing. More please!" He is moaning just like when I gave him a blowjob. Hm, maybe I should give him one too later? I giggle a little and feel so content that he is enjoying this as much as I am enjoying the task. It just feels so domesticated to be able to please my man when he needed it the most.

I direct him under the shower and rinse all the suds before I repeat the process using the conditioner. I step down from the bench and start to latter his whole body with shower gel. Using the scrub, I gently scrub his body slowly, making sure that I do not miss any crevices.

The moment I squat down to focus on his lower body, his erection starts to make its way towards my mouth and I almost laugh because it seems like someone is asking to be sucked.

I move my hand as light as a feather from his ankle towards his calf and give a little bit of hot breath to his manhood. The small motion causes his dick to twitch. Oh my, I am so enjoying this game. I keep on roaming both of my hands lightly around his leg area while I breathe hot air around his proud cock, which is twitching wildly in front of my eyes.

"Babe, please have mercy on him." Christian pleads. He keeps on directing his dick towards my mouth since I start this whole torture but I always find a way to avoid it. I giggle one last time before I give him mercy and give a long tentative lick from the base to the tip. I can hear him groan in relief.

I slowly devour his dick while he holds my head and starts to thrust into my mouth. I want to make him as relax as possible this weekend so he will be energized when he return to Seattle next week. He releases quicker than he usually would, but it's been too long so I'm not surprised.

"You don't know how much I miss you every single day in Seattle, and I can't wait till the day you return to Seattle to be with me forever." He gazes lovingly into my eyes while we stay as close as possible to each other. I hum in agreement.

"And of course I miss to be able to drive my dick to its owner whenever I want," I laugh, knowing that he is just making a corny joke.

"Such a romantic, Mr. Grey!" I mock him.

"Whatever, it was an honest opinion. No harm done." He states while he dry us with the fluffy towel.

Since I finish first I step out of the bathroom first. I want to thank Mia for the wonderful surprise and quickly locate my purse that I drop right at the door where Christian pinned me earlier. I hope she put my phone inside.

Inside the clutch is my phone, a few condoms, and… a bottle of oil? I check the label and it turns out to be massaging oil. Hmm… I think I can give Christian a massage for tonight.

It is a romantic suite so the room is covered with rose petals and a few candles. I take the initiative to light a few to give a romantic vibe.

Christian step out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and I quickly direct him to lie on his stomach.

"Babe, don't freak out. I want to give you a full body massage. I'll go slow and if you are not comfortable with it we will directly stop okay?" I see him swallow in nervousness but slowly nod in agreement.

I take off his towel from his waist and ask him get comfortable on the bed. He grins at me and I know he wants to make fun of my for taking off his towel, but I quickly shush him and ask him again to lay on the bed.

Since I think it's pointless to put on clothes, I decided to also go naked and take the massaging oil and pour a generous amount on his back.

I start to slowly rub the oil starting from his shoulder blade towards his waist. I push my thumb into his tight muscle and he groans in relief. I keep on working on his tight muscle until it loosens. His groan is soon mixed with moan and pant and I wonder if he is enjoying it so much.

"Oh god, baby! That feels heavenly! Oh! I never had a massage in my life."

I slide lower down to his calf and start to massage his butt and honestly I am getting so turned on with it myself. I want to restrain myself from doing anything sexual because tonight will be the night I please Christian.

After I think that I am thorough enough with his butt, I turn around to face his feet and start to massage his thighs and calves. He continues to groan but at some point his groan is getting softer and soon I don't hear anything. I peek back and see that Christian has passed out of exhaustion. Good. Let him get as much rest as possible.

I get off of Christian's body, blow out all of the candles and pull the cover over both of us and cuddle next to him. It feels so amazing to be able to sleep beside him again.

CHRISTIAN POV

I hear my phone buzz wildly. Fuck, that thing disturbs the best slumber in my entire life.

"Grey!"

"Is that how you greet your mother, Christian Trevelyan Grey?" Oops.

"Sorry mom, I didn't check the ID when I pick it up." I rub my sleepy eyes and notice that I am completely naked and a very naked Ana is still asleep beside me. I smile to myself and remember the amazing massage Ana gave me last night. I passed out just from the pleasure her palms and thumb exerted on my entire body and I want that every night if possible. Fuck I can't decide if I like sex or the massage better.

"Christian? Did you hear what I said?" I snap out of my massage fantasy when my mom calls my name again.

"Um what? I'm still half asleep."

"Sleep? It's 8 am! Are you sick? Are you okay?" I look at clock on the bedside table. FUCK ITS NOON ALREADY! I never sleep this late ever!

"I'm in Boston, mom. You know, Valentines Day and stuff." I rub my sleepy eyes and try to get up, although it is very hard to do so because Ana's naked warm body is too hard to resist. But I urgently need to use the toilet.

"Oh, I see! Well, I won't hold you any longer. I was about to ask you to meet me for lunch but that can be arrange for some other time. Say hi to Ana for me will you?"

"Sure, bye mom." I end the call and quickly finish my bathroom business before I return to the bed.

Returning under the cover and once again engulfed with Ana's warm body, I can't resist anymore and start to wake her up with kisses.

"Baby, it's almost lunch time. Wake up." She starts to stir from her sleep causing the sheet around he body to reveal her delectable body. The instance my eyes get a glimpse of her naked creamy pale skin my dick immediately stir in appreciation.

"Good morning," she greets me with her raspy voice.

"Its 11, not so morning anymore." I smirk. She sits up quickly in shock.

"What? I never sleep that late!"

"Relax, we are just staying in this room for the entire weekend so take as much sleep as you want. The only agenda I see in my schedule is eat, sleep and sex." Her cheeks turn pink at my crude remark and I give her a goofy grin, knowing that she is easily embarrassed and uncomfortable with this sex talk.

"Don't say such embarrassing thing, Christian." She chides on me, which I think is hilarious. For someone who enjoys sex so much she can be so close off when we talk about sex. I know that there is a small part of her that is very kinky but I know better than to tease her. She will definitely deny me sex for the rest of my life. For now, I'm just enjoying our love at a slow pace and see where this is headed. I know for sure she will be more open to talk about sex when she is more confident, and I hope my sister can do the job just fine.

I don't let her do anything else and pound on her small frame first thing first. This is just the perfect little gateway from all my hectic schedule and I hope that soon I can have this everyday for the rest of my life. She is it for me and I know that no one else can be up par to her and I must be pretty damn special to get a person like her in my life. I thank god that no one has taken any interest of her ever and I hope that no one will ever be interested with her because I am one jealous son of a bitch.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think. See you next week ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG its Monday again. Sorry for the later update because earlier I was obsessing with Tay Swift's new MV (I don't really like the song at first but the MV change everything) and then when I was suppose to upload this chapter my friend from abroad called me and we talked for almost 5 hours! Crazy how fast time goes by.**

 **And I can't believe this story has over 230 reviews already! Thank you so so much for all the love guys!**

 **Here is one bad news guys. I got accepted for a job starting this Thursday. The job description is as a junior auditor so I will have crazy working hours and schedule. I will try my best to write whenever I can but please go easy on me if I don't upload in time.**

 **So, moving on with the chapter! As always all character belongs to EL James and mistakes are mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13

17th February 2013

Ana's POV

As promised, both Christian and I are holed inside our hotel room for the last three days. I don't think we even put on any clothing on except for him in boxer when he wants to let the room service in with our food.

Today is his last day in Boston and I am so not ready to seperate from him yet. Our time together seems to move on too fast for my liking.

It's 7am now, and our bodies are connected in all possible ways since the crack of the dawn, trying to savour the last hours together for god knows how long, well actually only until spring break. But any time apart counts and that makes me very antsy of what to come after Christian is gone.

We are making love slowly, so different than our usual love making. We are quiet, forehead stick together, and eyes wide open. As if we are going to be apart and never to see each other ever again. Our conjoined bodies fits perfectly, just like how Eve is made specially for Adam. His eyes tell me all his love and adoration, and I try my best to do the same. We are both trying to reassure each other that everything will be fine, even if we are separated by the distance.

The face he gives me when we both finally come is enough to show me that he is in this ride with me in the long haul. I lie on top of him after our post coital bliss. Both of us are still trying to catch our breath. He stays inside of me and we don't try to move apart.

Our perfect bubble is burst by the insistent ping coming from my phone on top of the bedside table. How ironic, here I thought Christian's phone will be the one to distract our perfect weekend. I don't have any important agenda, so whoever is insistent to contact me must be very urgent. I reach my phone without breaking my connection to my love, in which I succeed.

I see that I have 18 new messages from my Whatsapp and Kate's name is filling my screen. This draw my attention and I open to see what is she up to.

 _ **Ana**_

 _ **Ana**_

 _ **Ana**_

 _ **Anastasia**_

 _ **It's urgent. WRU?**_

 _ **Please answer me**_

 _ **Please I need you**_

 _ **Elliot is such a man child**_

 _ **And a dick**_

 _ **I hate him so much**_

 _ **I told him I love him last night but all he can say is "thank you"? Are you kidding me? You know I don't commit and for me to say that and got a fucking THANK YOU IN RESPOND IS FUCKING BULLSHIT.**_

 _ **Can't he at least say that he likes me even the slightest bit?**_

 _ **I've given him everything I got but this is what I get in return?**_

 _ **Fuck him!**_

 _ **I thought we are at the stage where we profess our love because he gave me the new Daniel Wellington and valentines dinner in THE Space Needle, WHICH BY THE WAY HE WAS LATE!**_

 _ **ANA PLEASE ANSWER ME! I'M DESPERATE!**_

 _ **URGH WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST? :(**_

I loudly groan because I really don't want to be the middle person between her and Elliot. She is my best friend, but Elliot is my boyfriend's brother. I get along very well with Elliot and as I said before, Elliot and Kate are quite similar to each other. They don't commit and likes their freedom. So why is she being a hypocrite and hates Elliot's gut for doing the exact same thing she has been doing to other men before him?

Christian is still not aware of the problem, still blissfully happy from our bubble. Sometimes these kinds of messaging apps are such a bitch because they show if the messages have been read or not. I don't care if she knows I've read her message and put aside my phone. Aside from not knowing what to reply, I don't want to get too involved between those two. I know she is playing this game where she makes me guilty and will advocate on her side, but I am so not falling for that. I don't want to put Christian in that position where he needs to choose between his brother and me as well. And that last sentence though, it burns like hell inside of me. How dare she insinuate I'm never there for her? I always welcome her in my home whenever she has a problem! _That bi… urgh no matter how much I dislike her right now she is still like a sister to me. Maybe it's the sister banter? Sister love hate relationship?_ Sometimes I know I'm just trying to justify her bad decision, but I'm not a monster that attacks her back when she is in the middle of a crisis.

"Kate is fighting with Elliot it seems." I slowly whisper to him while he is still enjoying our physical closeness of the both of us. I can even feel his manhood starts to get hard again while he is still inside of me.

"Don't talk about Kate or my brother when we are being intimate, it turns me off baby." I giggle while he gives me this boyish grin. I get what he means, but I think it's wise to reply Kate than to leave it hanging.

"Help me give a reply to Kate first okay?"

"Type: go to hell Kate." He deadpans.

"Seriously Christian. She said something about Elliot does not reciprocate her love confession and instead say _thank you_ instead of _I love you_ like she would've expected. She expects him to say it back because he treats her to fancy dinner on valentines and gifted her a new DW."

"Fuck her. She needs to get out of her head for once. Elliot does care a great deal for her but he is not at the level where he loves her yet. She just needs to be fucking patient. She is really getting on my nerve. Just tell her that she needs to fucking grow up and the world is not as beautiful as she thought. I'll give you 5 minutes to reply to her but that's it. I have limited time here with you and I don't want to spend even more time talking about anything else other than us." With that, he push me aside and heads to the bathroom. Fuck that is the worst feeling ever, like he is distancing himself from me.

 _ **Sorry I'm with Christian. Can we talk about it later tonight? When will you be back to Boston?**_

When Christian reenters the room, he takes my phone, turn it off and put it away from me while I awkwardly lay on the bed naked.

"Now, Ms Steele, where were we?" he gives me this lazy grin and we are on it over and over again until it is time for him to depart Boston to return to our normal routine.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride towards the airport is quiet. Christian did not bring much to Boston and only has one carry on. His flight is being called so I lean towards him to have one last kiss.

"Be good with Mia. Don't mind Kate too much, and that I love you." Like my dad, he is worrying too much on me.

"Sure, dad. You too, take good care of yourself. Don't forget to eat even if you are very busy. Keep yourself healthy and don't overwork yourself. I love you so so much." I say and give him a lingering kiss.

"And I love you more. See you in a few weeks, love."

"Come on, Grey! Let's go!" Ros shouts from a distance and I slowly let him go. Mia hooks her arm to mine as we watch them enter the boarding area.

"We'll see them soon. Only three weeks apart this time."

"Yeah. Let's get dinner before we go home." We enter the BMW and head back to Harvard ground.

During the ride, I remember Kate again and decided to turn my phone back to life.

"You know Mia, my perfect morning almost got ruined by Kate." She laughs and asks me what happened.

I don't get time to reply Mia when I am blasted with a ton of message from Kate reciting her fight the night before with Elliot in detail. She mentions that she is actually back in Boston and would like to meet up. I am extremely tired tired so I convinced her to just call me in an hour. Luckily she wholeheartedly agrees without any convincing.

"Kate is fighting with Elliot, and I know she is trying to make me choose between Elliot and her. She is playing the guilt trip again on me, but you know, I'm just not buying. But if I turn it against her now I will end up like the bad guy."

"Yeah, it's better to stay neutral and not pick any side. Just do what you think is best, babe."

That night when I call Kate she tells me everything she typed earlier on her message.

"I just don't understand how can someone be so heartless and insensitive! I gave him everything he asked for. I am his type on paper, I pour all my heart and soul to that man, He treats me well, he asked me to meet his family, I went to his family trip and sacrifice my Christmas and new years just to be with him. I go back and forth to Seattle and Boston just to spend a little more time with him. I use my extra allowance and even cut down my spending to pay for the plane ticket. I don't even dare to buy any alcoholic drinks because I know that I can save a lot if I don't socialize as much. I don't spend as much time with my friends anymore so that I can spend it with him. AND ALL THOSE EFFORT EARNED ME A FUCKING THANK YOU? HOW DARE HE!"

"Heey… don't be too hard on him, Kate. Remember that he is as much as a player as you. Most probably he still doesn't understand what love is, you know? Just be patient with him." I try to console her, but apparently it fells to her deaf ear.

"I've given him time, Ana! We've been seeing each other for 6 months now! And he didn't have any job when we started this out! That might be the good 'TIME' to think thoroughly how he feels about be. I fucking waste 6 months of my life to fall in love with a man that can't say he loves me back. Probably he is only taught to say _thank you_ all his life from _mommy and daddy,"_ Kate bitterly mocks Elliot. She is so consumed by her emotion she does not think of the implication of her word. How dare she mocks Grace and Carrick, even if it is unintentionally! They are good people, especially Grace!

"Kate, calm down will ya! I hope you don't say anything that you'll regret later."

"What, Ana? Just because you don't like confrontation doesn't mean I can't speak my mind."

"I don't ' _hate'_ confrontation Kate," I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long night… "But for your information, Christian told me that Elliot is never _into_ a girl like he is into you. Thus my statement earlier, you need to be patient with him. He is probably as scared as you to commit and doesn't want to do things recklessly with you. He is late for his dinner with you because he was having a tough day with a few of the construction workers in Christian's project. Did you know that before you accuse him of being late?"

There is a pregnant pause from the other line. I heard Kate take a big inhale but there is no sound coming from the other line. I thought she hangs up on me, but then she suddenly continues.

"No he did not tell me why he was late. But he should've told him that before I got mad! I would've understood." She huffs in annoyance. Again, I roll my eyes because this is typical Kate. She is trying to find someone else to blame on her lack of awareness of the situation.

"Did you let him explain?"

There is another dead silence. I sigh loudly, enough for Kate to hear that I'm disappointed in her.

"Kate, the relationship between you and Elliot will always be doomed if you don't try to be considerate and try to understand him. At least next time you should've talk to him first before you point any finger to anyone. I know I sound like a nagging grump right now, but for your sake and as your friend, I'll be completely blunt and tell you the bitter truth and hope that there is a part of you that would like to be a better person for Elliot."

 _Should I tell her that she is always late when we meet up but she never apologized for it as well?_ Whatever, she should figure that one out herself. I want to point out she is being a hypocrite, but I bit my tongue instead. I think that's enough confrontation for the night.

"Are you trying to pick Elliot's side? Did you read my messages? Did you hear what I said, Ana? Oh my bad I was not _considerate enough_ for him." I can hear the sarcasm dripping from her tone. " But he did not appreciate all sacrifices I made for him! Like for example those weekends that I go back and forth from campus to his apartment, which by the way costs me $500 one round trip! And then add into the consideration that I am very unsociable these days because I have to cut down my spending from the little I got from my dad! Those are just some of the highlights! I can go all night if you'd _love_ to hear about all my sacrifices, Anastasia!" She huffs, loud enough for me to know she is acting like a 5 year old brat right now.

"Kate, you know that I always pray the best for you. And this is just my opinion on this whole situation. Don't take offense if you don't accept my opinion. I think that you are equally to blame as him. Like you said, maybe it's true that he did not appreciate your effort as he should be, but aren't you equally unsympathetic to his situation?"

"But…"

I quickly cut her off before she starts to defend herself.

"Stop Kate, let me finish first. Before you try to say anything else, I want you to think about this. Earlier you said that you've given all effort to be with him right? Even if it means you have to be unsociable to pay for the plane ticket back to Seattle? Although he did not give the exact same effort to this relationship, he is equally invested to you. Your current focus is only school, Elliot, and occasionally your friends. For us, college is just another 4 years to get somewhere after we graduate. If we are having a bad day, and we choose to skip class and go to sleep it's okay. We can still easily pass our class as long as we can ace our finals. You skipped a lot of class lately to fly back and forth to be with Elliot. No big deal right? So far you haven't failed any class at all, even if it means you barely pass the class."

"So?"

"But for Elliot, this is it. No more messing around. It's either he do or die, Kate. He cannot simply sleep in because he is having a bad day, or jump on the next plane to Boston because he misses you. This is the real deal he is facing. Okay, it is easily arguable that right now he is working for Christian's project so he can easily excuse himself. But don't you think that is the more Elliot needs to prove of his worth to society? He is the eldest son in his family but his youngest brother is succeeding tremendously compared to himself. If he doesn't get this project right, he will be disgraced by society. Christian can easily forgive him if he makes a mistake, or worst case scenario he fails this project. But can Elliot forgive himself if he fail this one shot he got? And I believe, if he doesn't slightly care for you, he wouldn't spend too much thought to order a courier to send a gigantic fresh bouquet in the morning on valentines day with a brand new DW watch."

"Oh Ana, now that you put everything in perspective I feel so horrible. I must've sound like those psychotic girlfriend from hell right?" she sniffles, she must've been crying. "You are my lifesaver as always. What am I going to do without you? I'll try to mend things with Elliot, that is if he still wants to be with me."

"Of course he still wants you. It's just a little misunderstanding on both of you. And not to be rude, I am genuinely tired from my three days activity with Christian. So if you'll excuse me I want to sleep. Goodnight Kate. Fix things up with Elliot." I say sternly. I am like a mother hen to her. Sometimes I worry what she'll become if I'm not around.

"Oh you are one lucky bitch Steele." _Don't I know that._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The introductory to Early Modern Philosophy ended way longer than I expected. By the time the class is dismissed my head sports a deafening headache before my stomach loudly rumbles. As much as I appreciate the subject, I am too famish to think for another minute in class.

For the first time in ages I woke up extremely late with sore muscles all over my body. I guess my last three days activity with Christian is taking a toll to my body right now. I don't bother to shower, quickly change into a hoodie and jeans, grab my laptop and sprint towards Christian's car to get to class. My stomach has been rumbling throughout the period and I can't concentrate on anything the professor is saying. Although I catch a few words he said before he dismiss the class that he is giving extra assignment for those who wants to get extra credit by the end of the semester. That might be the only 5 minutes I force my brain, ears, eyes and hands to pay attention because I desperately needs this in case my final exam goes wrong.

Isabella asked me earlier if I would like to go shopping later this afternoon after their class. She said there is a big sale over at Hubba Hubba not far from our campus. I never heard of the place, but both her and Samantha are very into weird and uncommon activities I wouldn't be surprise if they take me into some kinky sex club.

I speed my pace up to my dorm for a much needed nap. Christian's apartment is too far right now so I just need to crash in my dorm for an hour to get a little bit of energy.

An hour later, I am feeling more refreshed than earlier and I quickly make my way to meet those two in Barker Center and walk towards this Hubba Hubba shop.

"So what kind of shop is this?" I ask them skeptically. Isabella smirks and gives Samantha this weird eye contact.

"You'll just have to wait and see, babe!"

Now I am dreading and cursing at myself for not asking sooner.

"No need to worry, Ana. We won't bring you to any harm. Afterall, we are just going for some shopping." Samantha devilishly winks at me.

We stop in front of this Hubba Hubba store. From the outside it doesn't look weird at all, maybe a little vintage styling. I take a deep breath and follow the two of them inside the store.

Oh my god.

Holy mother of god.

I must be shitting myself.

What have I gotten myself into?

It is a fucking SEX SHOP!

Oh god kill me now.

This is so embarrassing! I am blushing ten shades of red and I can't seem to bring my feet further into the shop. I am stumped by the entrance, as if my brain can't comprehend I am actually standing here in the middle of a sex shop.

"Ana! Come on! The sale display is at the back." Samantha literally pulls me deeper into the shop and my eyes wildly dart to my surrounding.

"W-ww-wwha…. Whaa… What are w-we doing here Sam?" I am nervous as hell, my heart is pounding so fast. I cannot even look at my friends in the eyes!

"What do you mean what? Of course to buy some toys du-uh."

"You mean a-adult toys." I stutter. I can't even get it into my head that I am IN a sex shop, oh god.

"So? How do you pleasure yourself when Christian is not around? Your finger? You should definitely try one of these and it will be amazeballs babe! Come come. You can go look around first and see what you are interested in. I'll be right there with Izzy." Samantha quickly head to the sale area and start to browse on whatever she wants to buy.

Oh god, what the heck am I doing here? Please someone kill me now.

What in gods name is that thing?! It looks like the pin the donkey's tail! Oh heaven, why in the world would people use feathered thingy when they have sex?

From the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of this small round thing like a clamp and I look at it in wonder. When the hell does this goes?

"Those are nipple clamps. Are you into those kind of thing?" the girl, which I assume is the storekeeper, is dressed in a punk goth style. She is dressed up in all black consisting of a black lace long sleeve extremely short tuled dress made out of sheer material with a plunging neckline. Although it is not my style of preference, I have to say she looks very hot.

"Um…"

"I think your face tells me everything" She chuckles. Somehow I don't feel that she is mocking me, so I give her a sheepish smile.

"This is the BDSM section, which is probably the kinky section. You should explore these with your partner. Let me show you the normal items we sell in this store." She motions for me to follow her.

"Um, those… things… look very painful. Does anyone actually enjoy using them?"

"Ahh, you'd be surprised. Anyways not everything are meant for torture and pain. Most of the accessories are for pleasure. For example the nipple clamps you saw earlier, those can give you intense orgasm." I stay quite as she guides me to the other side of the store.

 _Pleasure? I got plenty of pleasure without these torturous looking devices too._

"Toys are like extras. Maybe like a cheery on top to your vanilla sex." _Vanilla? I thought it was chocolate hot fudge brownie sex._ So if I add extra toy to the equation I'll even have a better mindboggling orgasm? _Yes please!_

"You don't have to feel bad or wrong for using a toy you know. It is actually very helpful for you to explore what you like and dislike, therefore it you can tell your partner what makes you orgasm the hardest. It can also be use when both of you are playing together. Here. I recommend this for a beginner." She hands me a slim pink vibrator that thankfully looks normal enough, but regrettably extremely small in comparison to Christian's dick.

"You should start with a smaller one and work your way up. Over time you will get use and you can slowly increase the length and girth. The vibration in this one is fairly low and adjustable, but some people find this one to lack of vibration. As I said this one is good for a beginner to test the water with the whole vibration."

Um, okay, this is a tad bit too small than my usual fix, but I don't think I have the courage to grab the bigger one. I'll just buy as advised by the lady.

"Did you find anything you want Ana?" Samantha suddenly appears beside me.

"Oh, yeah, um this comes highly recommended so I think I'll try this one." I show her the vibrator that I got.

"Nice one, Steele. But you definitely need to get more than that! Come to the sale area. You might find something interesting there." She says and drags me to the sale section.

Everything on the sale rack looks pretty much similar such as dildos and vibrators. I am not sure if I should get more since I have never tried one, so I rather just try this one first and see if I like them and want more of them.

I excuse myself from my friends and head to the check out counter first.

"You didn't get anything else?" the girl earlier asks me.

It's now or never. "Do you have any, um, recommendation for something… bigger… than this one?" Oh god… this must be the most embarrassing thing I've ever said in my life!

She appears to be shocked, but it is quickly masked with a smirk. "It just so happens that I have one last Lelo Iris vibrator. People said this is one of the best vibrator because it has an uneven surface so you can feel more. I can attest to that as well. This one is quite pricy though, but I guarantee you will never want to leave you house ever again with this. Since you are new to this vibrator business I'll give you a discount."

Holy shit that is expensive. $159 for a fancy vibrator? I didn't know a vibrator can cost so much. At the same time I'm curious too. I quickly take out my debit card before I change my mind and let the girl finalize my purchase.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" She gives me her widest smile and hand me my purchase as well as my card back.

Today marks my first official sex toy purchase at the age of 18. And I am excited about it.

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll update next week.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm going to be updating less frequent from now on due to my new job, and the the few chapters I wrote in advance doesn't feel right so I need to reconstruct them. BUT I AM COMMITTED TO FINISH THIS STORY. I work as an auditor so time is extremely rare and there may be times I will be assign to leave the city so I can't exactly write and update.**

 **Does anyone have any tips and tricks to get through a job you don't really like just for the sake of working to pay the bills? Again, I wish I'm Christian Grey's wife so I can just read and write all day long.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Thursday 7th March 2013 (A few days before Spring break)

Christian's POV

There is a sudden change in plan for next week as I curse to myself in my empty office. I stare at the clock hanging from the wall across for a little bit too long and sigh. It's almost 8 pm and Andrea just left my room after she announced that someone else is topping off the offer I put to this power plant facility. I know I can just easily send Ros to visit the facility, but this is a critical deal that we need to obtain for better efficiency and cost reduction.

The power plant facility is the nuclear type, which is not what I preferred. But right now that is the only choice within our budget so in the meantime it will do. I do plan to replace all with the clean energy soon if possible.

The problem is that Ana is due to arrive tomorrow evening for her spring break, but now I have to drive down to Oregon to secure this deal. I'm losing my mind here because I cannot choose which one is more important. Of course for me Ana is the most important thing in my entire life, but this deal is very important for the GEH employees.

I am pushing work aside for a while to search for alternatives so the girls won't be bored out of their mind. I'm thinking of sending them to Cancun for three days, four max, in Cancun to get some sun and the Spring break vibe. Of course I want to get some alone time with my girl as well before she needs to go back to school so I want her to stay in Seattle for a few days too. Let's all be honest I've been in a dry spell for a month and my dick is not in a good mood these days.

I need to call Mia and discuss about the plan. I'm not asking for her permission or anything, but I just need to arrange a few minor things such as taking Ana for shopping to buy some bathing suits, etc. I'm not wealthy yet, but I'm not poor either. So I am able to save up quite a sum of money and issued a credit card for Mia and Ana each for emergency use. I am not trying to replace her dad by any means, but I just want her to hold on to it in case she is in dire need of money and she can use it then.

"Mia," I greet her once she answer my call on the second ring.

"Hey you!" her upbeat mood never fail to make me smile even when I am in my moody phase.

"So I got a bad news and good news for you."

"Uh-oh. Let's hear the bad one first."

"I need to go to Oregon next week for a few days, three days max." I tell her remorsefully.

"…oh. Ana has been looking forward to next week since forever. She is becoming happier as spring break comes closer." There is a heavy weight that smoothly slides down to the pit of my stomach and I feel so dreadful about it. I don't think I can take it to see my baby's face disappointed at me. Now I don't think my 'good news' sounds good at all. It's like I'm just splurging money on her to make up for my lack of presence to her.

"Right… umm…." Fuck, I'm becoming a blubbering mess.

"I'm sure Ana will understand though." Mia tries to comfort me with her positivity.

"I actually want to discuss this with you, the good news that is. I want to send you both to Cancun for four days from Monday till Thursday. I am hoping that I can at least make Ana's spring break better since I won't be able to be with her. You guys can bring your friends. I'll pay for the trip." I quickly add the last part.

"Really? That's amazing Christian! I'm sure Ana would love a few days by the ocean. Maybe I'll ask Samantha and Isabella too." Right, Ana's friend number 1 and 2 that studied at my apartment last semester.

"What about Kate?" I pretend to be curious, but in truth I am praying that she won't be joining. Not that I can't afford it, but I rather not spend a penny for someone I don't like.

"I heard from Ana she is going to Myrtle Beach with her friends." _Thank god, good riddance to bad rubbish._ And she will be the one to miss an epic spring break with an all expense paid by yours truly.

"Okay. Ask her friends ASAP. I want to make reservation. I'll talk to Ana after this. Love you Mimi."

"Love you too, brother!"

I quickly press my speed dial to call Ana.

"Hey babe!" Ana cheerfully greets me, which makes me feel so much guiltier to do this.

"Hello, love. How is your day?" I am laying it thick on the greeting.

"It's great. I've start packing for home and I can't wait to see you." I can practically hear her smile.

"Um, baby…" shit, this is harder than I thought.

"What is it, Christian?" I think she is catching up with my lack of enthusiasm.

"I think you need to sit down first." _Deep breath, Grey._

"I'm sitting now." she announces.

"I need to drive down to Oregon for a few days next week. I'm afraid I can't spend too much time with you during your break." I stop to listen to her reaction.

"…Oh. Um… T-tha-that's okay," her voice starts to crack. _Oh baby, please don't cry._ "Y-yeah, I totally understand. I know you are busy and stuff." _I know you understand, baby, but I'm not okay with that._

"Ana…"

"No, Christian, everything is fine. I get it. You don't have to worry about me. I can spend my days helping dad and everything. And I have Mia right? And I'll see you for a bit right?" She really is trying her best to sound okay right now.

"Baby, that's another thing I want to tell you. What do you think of getting a little bit of sun in Cancun?"

"Cancun? Like Cancun in Mexico?" She sounds so skeptic.

"Yes baby. What do you think?" I am trying to be hopeful. "I'm sorry Ana. I don't want to be that boyfriend that throws money to her girlfriend to make her happy, and you are my top priority, but…"

"No! No, Christian, I really do get it. I totally understand. Cancun sounds nice. But isn't it expensive? I don't think I can pay for it…"

"Everything is under control. You just need to get your cute little butt with Mia to go bathing suite shopping and you are set to go. I'll take care of the rest."

"Christian, are you sure? I mean, you really don't have to do this." She tries to assure me, but please baby let me do this for my own state of mind.

"I'm sure. You should go have fun. I've asked Mia earlier to ask Isabella and Samantha if they would like to join as well. You don't need to worry about anything." I assure her over and over again that it's fine and she doesn't need to pay for anything.

"Babe, it's late. I need to drive back home. I'll call you tonight?"

"Right, of course. Drive safely. And I love you." My heart melts at the revelation. Every time she says that L word my heart drums widely because I still can't believe this amazing patient girl is in love with a fucked up me, a person who can't even make time for her in her spring break.

"I love you too, so much."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a super productive morning and I am in a good mood considering I've woken up too early for my liking. I went for a jog and drive down to Ana's house and talk to Ray and asked for his permission as well as Ana's passport for the trip. Ray was not overly happy with the sudden plan, but he does agree that Ana should have fun and have the time of her life. Once again I lay it out thick on the accommodation and safe activities that I presented to him. Nothing less than the best for my girls. He did try to pay me for her daughter's trip though, but somehow I am a better negotiator and he ends up agreeing.

I consider of sending a covert security to make sure the girls are unharmed especially during this wild spring break season. I don't want them to deal with some drunkards who force themselves on my girls. Barney has been on the hunt for a reliable security company so I'll start looking at it this afternoon on my lunch hour. Since Ana will be going next week I wisely opt to drop Ana home tonight to let her spend time with her dad while I drop Mia home and maybe I'll stay at home too later.

Five seconds after I take my seat in my office, Ros barge in without knocking again.

"Kid, you are halfway there to become a millionaire!" At first I don't understand what she is saying until she graciously throw the stack of documents in her hand on to my desk. I quickly scan the documents and I can't believe Ros actually secure the deal without so much of my help. Mr Williams is well known within the industry that he looks down on women. He thinks that their rightful place is pregnant, barefoot, and cooking in the kitchen.

Another reason I am so surprised he loses to Ros is because Mr. Williams has set his eyes on me for her daughter, Leila. Leila is currently on her senior year of high school but she looks way older than Ana. She doesn't look like she is wearing make up, but instead the make up is wearing her. Originally I was supposed to deal with Mr. Williams since we know that he doesn't take women seriously. But over the time, he keeps on bringing his daughter to meetings I ended up passing all the work to Ros. Don't even ask me why his daughter followed him to meetings. It's not like she is 5 and daddy cannot leave baby girl alone at home.

I genuinely stand up and give Ros a meaningful handshake and a big round of congratulations. Mr. Williams shouldn't have look down to Ros because she is putting a better use of her balls than him. For that, I am so grateful that I got to snag Ros before some corporate takes her. Really, today is such a beautiful morning for me.

"As always, a splendid job you did, Ros. I'll threat you and your team for dinner tonight. Capital Grille sounds good?" I am in a good mood I don't care if I'm being extravagant tonight for Ros and her team.

"Amazing! Don't forget to book one for Gwen as well. Alright I'm leaving your grumpy ass alone. I'll be going for an apartment hunting with Gwen tomorrow with the bonus from this acquisition!"

Apartment hunting? I think I should do the same soon. I would like to have a place of my own with Ana. I think I'll look at it soon, after I finish with this Oregon trip. I send Andrea an email to book Ros and her team dinner tonight and to find a real estate agent.

Before I got the chance to do any work I am once again interrupted by the telephone ringing. Can't people leave my ass alone for just five fucking minutes?!

"WHAT?!" I bark to whoever it is on the line, which most probably is Andrea.

"Um, sir, I've selected five candidates for private security." I hear Barney's hesitant voice through the line.

"Sorry, I thought you are someone else." _Doesn't mean you have the right to shout at Andrea, Grey._ "Email me the details." And I hang up. Technically Barney is the same as I am. As flattering it is for him to call me _sir_ , sometimes I wish he just called me by my name like Ros does.

I quickly open the report from Barney once I'm done with finalizing Cancun trip for the girls. There are five male candidates that Barney sent me. I am starting to doubt myself with this idea of bodyguards because all five are good looking and well built fuckers. I don't want them to think this is a free trip to Cancun and ogles on my girl and my sister while still getting paid.

I pick up the phone once more and dial Barney's number to get in contact with these men and schedule an interview today if possible. An hour later and I receive a confirmation that all will be able to come in the afternoon. I think I am leaning towards this 27-year-old man name Jason Taylor. In comparison from the rest, he has the most solid look. He is also an ex – marine and a clean record. Luke Sawyer would be my second choice if I have to pick based on these resume, but he is too good looking I don't want my baby to fall in love with him. We'll see later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long day and I'm on my way to the airport to pick Mia and Ana. I'm dog tired from the numerous amount of work I tried to finish so I can spend a little time with Ana. Their flight got delayed by an hour, for which I'm thankful. The interview with the securities ended longer than I wanted.

As I expected Mr. Jason Taylor, or Taylor as he would like to be called, is a solid man. He has this no bullshitting face. I didn't expect Sawyer to be mature for his age. He is slightly younger, 23 precisely. I know that picking either Taylor or Sawyer would be the best choice because they both know the true meaning of responsibility. When I asked them both earlier the reason of applying for this job, Taylor answered that he has a daughter he needs to take care of and he needs stability and presence for his daughter. All he asks is for one weekend leave each month to visit his daughter. I think that is a reasonable bargain. Sawyer on the other hand has first handedly saw the murder of his own parents when he was young. He wants to protect others while still earn enough to provide for his younger siblings.

Sawyer's revelation itself drained half of my energy. Memories from when I was four years old, stranded with my biological mother's dead body does make me hate drugs. Somehow I can relate his inclination to protect others after his traumatic incident.

The other three candidates, I'm not overly fond. There is one who applied for this job but doesn't have a strong reason why he wanted to be a bodyguard. _"To protect my client from harm" my ass._ That is the job description, not the reason why one wants to be a bodyguard. Those kind of people, I'm sure he wouldn't want to take a bullet if someone tried to shoot me. Another one is too old I'm afraid he will tire easily and will not be able to keep up with the younger people with tons of energy.

I think I am going to hire both Taylor and Sawyer. Taylor will be my CPO while Sawyer will be covertly following the girls. These days the media is going nuts with my growing fame and recognition as the youngest business mogul. I don't understand why the excess amount of interest in me even if I'm not the next Bieber.

I know it seems over the top for me to use a security. I'm not even a millionaire yet, but lately I feel quite paranoid whenever I try to go out by myself. I try so hard to go incognito when I grab lunch or just a Chinese take out after work. A few weeks ago Mia sent me this TMZ link with a headline of "Business Mogul on budget" completely attached with a photo of me carrying a bag of Chinese takeout. What is so wrong with Chinese takeout? They taste damn good.

I'm glad that the girls are arriving later at night. I hope the paps will not bother them if they are seen with me.

Just as I'm entering Seatac my phone goes off and Mia's photo is flashing through the screen. I quickly pick it up and tell her I'm almost there. It's not hard to spot them because from the distance I can see two girls one with a ball of energy towering over the other one. Man, Ana is definitely very petite, but that makes me love her even more because she can fits easily on my big frame.

I slide down my heavily tinted window of my brand new black Audi A5 that I purchased a few weeks ago and call for them. Mia doesn't seem surprised at all with my new toy, but I can see Ana gaping her perfect mouth at the car. _Oh baby that perfect round lips reminds me of how good you can blow me._

"Hello ladies." I quickly get out from the driver seat and help them to stow their luggage in the trunk.

"Ana take the passenger seat. I need to stretch my leg after that long flight. _Ohh_ this car feels so fancy and comfy. Nice job big brother!" I chuckle at her 11pm enthusiasm.

I make my way to the passenger side and open the door for Ana and she shyly thank me before she slides in and I return to the driver seat.

"I'll be dropping Ana home first and then we'll go to mom and dad's. I'll even stay the night there because I'm too tired to drive back to the apartment." I announce my plan to no one in particular, but the girls hums in agreement nonetheless.

Like a true gentlemen that my mother taught me to be, I walk Ana and bring her luggage to her front porch of her house and for the first time in ever I squeeze the hell out of her and take a big whiff of her familiar scent even if it seems creepy in some cases. I cannot even describe how much I miss this girl. I still haven't figured out how can this girl make such a difference in my life and how can I deserve her.

"I miss you so much. And I'm sorry that I cannot spend your spring break with you. I don't mean to put you second…."

"Christian, it's alright. I totally understand. You have to do what you got to do right. I love you too. I'm not mad at all. Just focus on the deal. Good luck, babe." She tries to tiptoe and kiss me, but no matter how hard she tries to reach me she just can't. I don't even bother bending down, but I lift her whole body to my level and just kiss her like it's our last kiss. This girl will be the death of me.

"Drive safe and don't speed." She gives me her sickly sweet smile.

"Me? Speed? Who do you take me for?" I feign innocent. She playfully slaps my chest and again I pretend that she slaps really hard and hurt me. We both share a laugh before I hear the door lock unlatch and Ray comes out.

"Daddy!" She throw herself to him and I am actually a tat bit jealous because she is still a little bit shy around me, whereas she can act cute and cuddly to her dad.

"Ray. Good evening. Sorry for disturbing your night." _Why am I acting like Mr. Nice Guy?_

"No problem, Christian. Thank you for driving Ana safely home. You be careful on your way home alright?" I nod in agreement.

"Hi Ray! Good to see you!" I turn my head and see that Mia has rolled the window down and greets Ray like it's 7am in the morning with her excessive energy.

"Then I'll be leaving. Goodnight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was looking forward to Saturday since ever because I get to spend the day with Ana, but my sister has damper that happy mood considerably. Apparently she has book an appointment in Neiman Marcus to shop for their four days trip to Cancun. I mean, how many bikinis does a girl needs for a three days trip (excluding traveling time) on the beach? Four, five, right? Why is she blocking the whole day off? I'm not happy about it, but I cannot say no to my sister sometimes. So I have stupidly agreed to accompany their shopping trip for the whole day today. _At least I can see Ana in her bikinis out of it._

We got into a small argument about the transportation arrangement. I wanted to pick her up today but she refuses. She thinks that it doesn't make sense for me to drive from Bellevue to South Union Lake and then back to Neiman Marcus, which is located in no other than Bellevue. She offers to drive down to my house first, but I don't like the thought of her driving when I'm very able to pick her up.

After some convincing on her part, I begrudgingly agreed to let her drive to my parent's house and then we'll go from there at 10.

It was a spontaneous drive, heck I rather walk if it's not because the load everyone will buy at the end of the day. The trip was supposed to be for Ana and Mia to find bathing suites, but in the end my mom tags along as well because she need to find a dress for a charity dinner next weekend. I didn't get the memo that it is a family shopping trip and I'm getting irritated by the minute.

As much as I adore and love my mom, I begrudgingly open the passenger seat for her and let the girls in at the back seat.

"Thank you darling, you are such a sweetheart." She says and pats my cheeks. I try to force a smile to my annoyed face and go to the driver seat and start the car.

"Ana, would you like to sleep over tonight again? Ray is coming over for dinner tonight right, mom?" _Sleep over? FUCKING YES PLEASE._

"That's right dear. Oh that would be lovely if Ana wants to."

"Oh. Um, I didn't bring any change of clothes for tonight and tomorrow." She stutters at the back of the car. _No worries baby, you don't need any clothes if I have a say in this at all._

"You can use my clothes, you know that." Mia frowns.

"Um, I don't want to inconvenience you." Ana timidly answers.

"Of course not! I rather you use them anyways!" She shrieks. I think Mia is a little bit offended that Ana is not comfortable enough to use her clothes. I'll talk to Ana later because we've arrived.

"Okay you kids have fun. I'll be heading to the gown section."

"Will do mom!" Mia waves her goodbye as we separated.

Of course I follow the girls closely.

"What are you doing Christian?" Mia asks.

"Accompanying you both shopping?" I answered her like it's the most obvious answer.

"We are shopping for bathing suites."

"So?"

"SO? You are not allowed!" She screeches.

"I'm paying so I'm joining."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go Ana." She hooks her arm to Ana's other arm and drags her to the swimsuit section.

When Mia is in her own Lalaland browsing through the wide selection of bathing suits, I see that Ana doesn't look comfortable at all.

"Baby, what's wrong? Don't you like any of them?" She starts to bite her lips again, which I haven't seen in quite some times. So I know she is nervous about something.

"No everything is fine. Um, can you not follow me around, it's embarrassing to look for a bathing suite with a male." She looks very uncomfortable and shy, so I tell her I'll go to the men section to find some more work attire.

Two hours later I got a call from Mia that they are done and so is my mom. So I return to drive them both home. I told Mia and mom that I want to go on a date with Ana so I'm not having lunch together with them.

When I drop mom and Mia home, Mia pulls me aside while Ana helps mom to take out her shopping bags.

"Christian, Ana only bought one bathing suite earlier, the Trina Turk Disco Deco V plunge one piece on discount. She doesn't look too enthusiast earlier too. I think she is a little bit intimidated with the price tags so I bought a few extra for her as well. Please talk to her because the poor girl wants to cry in the shop. You know me very well that I don't blow mom and dad's money to shop too, but since this Spring Break occasion I want to spend my big brother's money to have fun with his future wife that's why I'm being a little bit extravagant on the shopping. So I am sorry for spending a little bit too much on your credit card as well."

I am speechless and dumbstruck. I really didn't mean to make Ana feel bad at all. I thought that by me letting her shop to her heart desire will make her happy. I mean, that's what girls like, right?

'I… that's not my intention at all Mia, you know that right?" I try to make my argument sounds better, but I can't. Mia is right, I was being a little bit inconsiderate. I feel so horrible right now. I have made my baby uncomfortable.

"Try to explain things to her and don't push her away because she is intimidated to you." She gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek before she enters the house. Ana is already waiting for me in my car so I quickly return to the driver seat.

I take her hands and kiss the back of her palm and give her a dazzling smile.

"Hi, baby." She blushes and gives me a shy smile. I think I'll take her to eat in some place ordinary. Maybe the Pike Place Market so she will be more comfortable with it.

The ride was a silent one. No matter how much I try to open a conversation with Ana, she seems to only reply me as necessary.

"Ana, baby, did I do something wrong?" I promptly ask while I hold one of my idle hands to hers. I take a quick glance to her face and see that she is contemplating to tell me honestly, and I pray she do.

"Christian, honestly, I do appreciate what you did earlier and want to pay for all my shopping spree, but I don't feel comfortable with you paying. When I decided to pay myself, I am embarrassed to admit that I cannot afford those $200 bathing suit, well I can but it just doesn't make any sense." She looks very uncomfortable and horrified at the same time. "You've paid all the trip expenses, how can I let you pay for the bathing suit as well? I don't know how to put this subtly but I feel dirty for taking advantage of your situation for my own pleasure. " She looks so mortified I'm afraid I push her too far now. Now I'm just too unsure what I'm suppose to do, or say.

"I told you again and again, I do understand why you have to go to Oregon and I understand that you are busy at the moment, but I don't need you to shower me with all your wealth to make it up to me. After all these times you still don't get it do you? I want you for you, not your wealth not your money, not this Cancun trip, and especially the $200 bathing suit." She pauses to take a breath, so I wait out before I reply anything. She looks like she is on the edge of crying, and it totally breaks my heart that I cause her this jumble of emotion.

"I know that you are going to be busy from now on, that is the package deal I get when I decided to be with you. I don't expect you to deluge me with the huge amount of money you made, I just want little moment like right now to cherish. It doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the way to want provide for me, but I hope you understand that I am not used to these luxury lifestyle. I don't expect all of those from this relationship." Her genuine tear rolls down her perfect smooth cheeks and I feel so stupid for thinking that Ana will like it if I shower her luxurious things. How can I be stupid over and over again. I am truly undeserving of her love, but I am a sick bastard that can't let her go. I know that I am holding onto her too tightly and cause her to be miserable now.

By the time she finish her long explanation I've safely park outside Pike Place Chowder. I've been craving for the clam chowder for awhile now and I know she'll love it. But I want to clear the air before we get out from this car so I face her to have the serious talk.

"I-I'm really sorry, Ana. It's not my intention to make you uncomfortable. I know that you understand I have to work, but I feel so guilty about it that I can't help but try to make things better. It seems that I'm just making things worse now. Again I'm genuinely sorry for throwing you off like that. I thought that you'll like to shop here because it's more private. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive…"

"Just because you feel bad that you have to work doesn't mean you have to shower me with lavish things. Don't think I am not being appreciative with your effort. It's just that even if I can afford them, I never really spend that much for a bathing suite. $200 for a one piece is too much. I can get four, five if discounted, at Macy's and they will look as pretty and comfortable. I understand you have decent amount of money now, but please use it wisely okay? Don't spend too much for me because I'll be too intimidated by it." she says with relief and a little bit of embarrassment marred on her perfect face. I lean toward her and kiss her dried tears.

"Baby, please forgive me too for being too insensitive. Please be patient with me, okay? I'm trying here too. I guess I'm still learning about myself as well as learning about you."

"Okay." She wipes her face and try to make herself look presentable.

"I don't think I want to have sleepover tonight. I'm a little bit embarrassed with your mom and sister for using your money to shop earlier. I'll pay you back for the bathing suite later okay?" Now I'm frowning.

"No, Ana. Mia told me you only bought one. So the answer to that is no, you may not pay me back. Before you protest, Mia is also not a big spender. She does buy a lot of expensive things, but she is very careful of her spending. She told me earlier that the reason she is going overboard today is because she is too excited to go for spring break with you. She even apologized to me for spending too much as well. You both are making me the bad guy here. So please just this once accept it?" I try to convey my word as sincere as possible.

After a moment of silent, she gives me a small okay and I pull her chin closer to mine and kiss her soundly.

"I love you so much, you know?" I say. "Please be extremely patient with me."

"Be patient with me too, Christian." The sweet moment is interrupted by the furious growl coming from Ana's stomach and I chuckle.

"Come now. This place has the best chowder ever and I've been craving it for a few days now.

I get the clam chowder in large bowl (that's how much I crave for the damn chowder) and the whole Dungeness crab roll to share with Ana. She got the medium clam chowder too.

Before I can take out my wallet to pay, Ana pushes a $50 bill to the cashier.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Grey," She smirks and I chuckle at her antiques.

We spend the rest of the day strolling the market and harbor area. It was just in total a refreshing day for the both of us and I find myself relaxing for the first time in a long time. Although I need to finalize the security issue soon and tell Sawyer to pack up to go to Cancun tomorrow, I find it less important than spending a normal day with Ana.

The sun is setting as I drive Ana back home to help her pack for Cancun. Since she agreed to stay over tonight, she needs to pack now and bring her luggage now.

As for Ana's friends, Isabella and Samantha will meet them at Cancun because they both live in Los Angeles.

"Baby, are you sure you have enough to pack for the trip? You know we can just stop at Macy's to get you something again."

"No need, Christian. I actually have several bikinis and sundresses. You don't have to worry." She gently explains to me and sweetly pats my cheek, like my mother did.

I just nod in understanding. I don't want to fight over it now, so I wisely close my mouth.

We both arrived in my parent's house just in time for dinner. I'm glad that Ana has overcome her embarrassment from earlier towards my sister and mom and converse comfortably again now.

Ana has gone to Mia's room to help her pack. So I gladly return to mine and finalize the security arrangement. I contact Sawyer first to inform him that he will be covertly following the girls in Cancun and he seems to be okay with it. As for Taylor he will be my full time security, but he will be my "driver" as a cover. Good thinking on his part to not arise any gossips around that I'm using a fucking bodyguard because I'm too scared to face the world.

Later that night Mia helps Ana to sneak into my room again and I'm so glad to be at least be able to sleep with my girl one time, _or multiple times,_ before I go for this business trip and her Spring Break trip.

* * *

 **See you all hopefully in a week.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am trying to write a little bit here and there while I have time so as I mention before it's going to be a while for me to update in the future. Reading all the reviews really make me smile and always want to do my best to update as soon as possible.**

 **There are a little bit of mixed review from the previous chapter regarding Ana over reacting towards the bathing suite, well I guess it is a tad bit over reacting but I'd like to say that I'll probably react the same way because I'm intimidated. It's one thing to see your friend buying fancy things, but another when they actually want you to pick and they'll pay for you. So I hope you guys understand that it's okay to overreact some times. ;)**

 **fair warning I never study Spanish so I'm just using a few that I know. Mistakes are bound to be made, please be gentle here.**

 **I've done a little bit of research for the resort I'll be mentioning in this chapter. I have never been there, or Mexico in general. From what I found in Google, Le Blanc Resort does not allow spring break groups to maintain luxurious brand to it. Of course we all know Christian does not settle for second best right ;)**

 **Moving on with the chapter, I do not own all characters and all mistakes are mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

ANA'S POV

Monday 11th March 2013

This is my official first step in Mexico, or outside of the States border. The air feels so different than Seattle. It is hot and humid, but the breeze feels amazing as well.

Although I still don't feel quite comfortable with this whole all expense paid trip by Christian, I guess I should enjoy it instead of wasting it as well. Daddy gave me some allowance too so that I can buy a little bit of something for the Greys as souvenirs.

Mia and I meet with Samantha and Isabella in the airport, of course Christian arranged us to arrive at the same time. I can't stop thanking him enough when I know he paid for my friends as well. The four of us excitedly exit the airport and one of a local man calls for us.

"Hola! Party of Grey?" He gives us a beaming smile while holding a big paper tag that says GREY.

Mia quickly steps in and shakes his hand. "Yes that would be us. Hola, me llamo Mia Grey."

"OHH! Welcome to the beautiful Cancun! We are the shuttle service from Le Blanc Spa Resort. We hope you enjoy your stay here." He quickly takes our luggage and put it inside the trunk before he drives us to the resort.

The resort itself is very big, grand, and luxurious. I haven't been to a more fancy resort than this so I try hard not to stare too much and make myself look unsophisticated.

The resort welcome us like queens. First they give each one of us a welcoming flower necklace and a freshly made guava juice. The check in process is also a piece of cake because Christian has given us a carte blanche on anything we'd like to do during our stay. While Mia is busy talking to the officer about our accommodation, I busy myself with the brochures displayed on the countertop that pique my interest. The resort provides all sorts of tour of the island, sea, jungle, and even some dolphin tour.

Christian booked two rooms for us, one for Mia and I and another for Samantha and Isabella. I thought that he booked the most standard room, but no, he has chosen the Royale Junior Suite for each one of us and make sure our room is next to each other for easy access of one another. I guess I have to start learning that spending money for the one he loves is his way to express his feeling. I'll try not to be too vocal about it but sometimes I'll remind him not to overdo it.

"OMG this is amazeballs! Again, thank you so much for inviting us!" Isabella gushes over the luxurious room.

"Let's go down to the beach and explore this place. Christian also booked us at the spa. Pamper time!" Mia whoops in excitement.

Once we settle in our respective rooms, Mia keeps on chanting OMG over and over again saying how amazing this trip is, even though we just arrived here for an hour.

"I can't believe this! This is the first time mom and dad lets me go on a trip without any chaperone! I don't know what Christian told them, but heck this is so much fun! OMG!" she screech once more and start to unpack and locate one of her barely there bikini. She doesn't even bother to change in the bathroom and strip down to her birthday suit in front of me.

"Come now! Here, hold my GoPro. I'm going to take gazilions of sick photos with this dome housing and I'm also taking this drone out. I can't believe I finally got the chance to use it! Quick Ana, change into your bikinis! We have to look hot for the pictures!" She almost dug her hand into my luggage but I quickly stop her.

"WAIT!" She freezes.

"I-I'll take the bikini myself." I squeak.

"No that's okay I can choose one for you."

"NO! I mean, no that's okay Mia." I quickly grab the first one on top, zip my luggage back, and dash into the bathroom to change. _That was close, I hope she will never finds out I brought it with me._

Thankfully I grabbed my one piece turquoise green one piece with tropical print on it and I think it is decent. I check myself once more in the mirror to make sure none of my private part is peaking out and exit the bathroom. Mia is patiently waiting for my while taking several pictures of the room and the beautiful view from the balcony.

We all apply a generous amount of sunscreen lotion and headed down to the beach. The water is just a dream and I can't help but let myself go and take everything in. I never see the ocean as blue as this one. I don't care I'm soaking wet from head to toe and keeps on swimming around with the girls.

This resort is decently packed with visitors, but not overly crowded too. The atmosphere is very nice and chill and I can picture myself relaxing so much here. Mia and I are just chilling on the lounge by the pool drinking our mimosa while people enjoying the cool water on the pool with the music on full blast. There are a few giant swan floaties that people sit on and I am intrigued to do that, but heck I'm never going to do that in front of the crowd. One day though I'll definitely try.

The sun is right above us and I'm starting to feel burnt so I ask the girls if they are ready to have lunch outside the resort and eat in one of the local restaurant for Mexican food. The food is out of this world, well I can be a little bias because I love salsa and guacamole.

We take advantage of the resort spa in the afternoon. I have only gone to a spa once in my life, and that was with Mia when Grace got two vouchers of spa in Bella Santé day spa. Since Grace has the highest reputation amongst all the ladies within her circle, the owner of the salon has gifted her with the complete package of spa voucher. She gave it to us to try it out. Hands down one of the best experience in my life.

This spa is also amazing and soon we are caught into one of our afternoon gossips while we are doing our scrub and bath.

"So Mia, do you have any boyfriend?" Isabella starts to give her the knowing smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And he works for Christian actually." Mia states proudly. Isabella and Samantha, or Issy and Sammy, are shocked by the revelation.

"Oh wow, and Christian approves?" her incredulous voice resonates inside the bath.

"Oh boy, those days are the day that I don't really want to reminisce. But long story short, he was not happy about it but reluctantly agreed because Ana convinced him to let us happen." I chuckle. Funny enough, Barney has become stiffer around Christian because he doesn't want to show any negative side of himself in front of his girlfriend's dearest brother.

"How about you both? Anyone special in your life?" Mia asks.

"Nah, we just like our independence. Probably one day, or when we find the one flexible enough with our crazy minds."

"You'll find someone soon." I assure them.

"You are one to talk, Steele. Don't think even for a second that I didn't see you take that crazy expensive lelo iris vibrator."

.

.

 _Dear god,_

 _Did she just say that out loud?_

 _In front of Mia?_

 _Please take me to heaven now._

 _OMG._

"WHAAATT? When did that happened?" Mia is obviously very shock, but the next thing that comes out of her mouth shock me even more.

"Why didn't any of you guys take me with you?! I want to buy one too but I will never go to a sex shop alone!"

My embarrassment has long been forgotten and now we are focusing on Mia's fantasy to go to a sex shop.

"Alright next time we do something crazy we'll invite you along." Issy smirks.

Mia suddenly splash me with the milk bath we are currently soaking in. "OMG I can't believe you went to a sex shop and bought a vibrator without telling me!" she shrieks.

Before I can answer her, Samantha beats me to it. "A vibrator? I think she purchased more than one!" and right on queue both Issy and Sammy let out a loud laugh while I blush twenty shades of red.

"What mom? Do I need permission to buy a vibrator from you?" I tease her back to make things less awkward.

"Yes you totally should've said _hey Mia I'm going to buy a vibrating dick because I'm lonely."_ The four of us share a belly laugh. "One day though, I would like to see this crazy expensive vibrator that you buy." And she winks before we all stand to clean ourselves and head to dinner.

That night we head to a seafood restaurant by the beach before we head to the Inception Music Festival. This is totally not my scene, but I am feeling bold tonight in my white spaghetti straps wrap dress, lace up wedges, smoky eye make up and harlot red lipstick and starts to join in the fun and dance to the songs of whoever artist is up on the stage right now. Sammy passes us each a bottle of Corona as we have the time of our live.

"SELFIES!" Mia fishes out her phone out and we all crowd behind her to get into the frame and take several pictures of us in different facial expression and immediately post it to her Instagram feed.

Two bottles of Corona later, I'm starting to feel it run down my vein and I start to loosen up even more and really immerse myself to the surrounding and dance like there is no tomorrow.

I know that I won't last long and I am starting to feel exhausted so I tell the girls that we should head back soon.

I unlock my phone and check that it's almost three in the morning. Crazy how fast time goes when we are having fun. There are a few messages from Christian and one from daddy.

I don't bother to check any of those texts because its too crowded and I have urgently need to pee. So I use my last bit of energy trying to focus on holding it for a while longer until the cab reach our resort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday 12th March 2013

The room is brightly lit from the sun since we didn't close the curtains last night. I can't believe Mia and I crashed on the bed without even changing out of our outfit last night. We didn't even take our shoes off!

I take off my shoes first thing first before I head to the bathroom to clean up. Gosh, I am a mess. My face looks horrifying with make up smudging everywhere. I quickly finish my business and clean up before I take a cold shower. The humid air is definitely not something that I am fond of.

Although we did nothing significant yesterday, I'm just so tired today. I think I'll be lounging by the pool and get some sun will be nice.

The shower has done a wondrous job and has tremendously awaken my whole body. I exit the bathroom with a towel around my body and quickly change into a matching set of bohemian pattern bikini and throw on an outerwear and a flipflop before I try to wake Mia up to see if she wants to head down anytime soon.

"What time is it?" She stretches and yawns.

"I'm not sure, let me check." I try to locate my phone and found out that it's out of battery.

I hurry to find the charger and plug it to the nearest socket, which coincidently is right beside the digital clock that says 11 am.

It seems that Mia still wants to sleep, but she hates to waste the beautiful day sleeping, so she too quickly change into a bright coloured bikini and head down to the cabanas and lay on the chaise lounge under the huge umbrella.

The waitress keeps on offering us with alcoholic refreshments during our chat and at some point I have to ask for a cold water to stop myself from becoming drunk.

Almost an hour later Issy and Sammy finally show up and together we head to the resort restaurant for a light lunch.

The day is still young so we ask for one of the tours provided by the resort and choose the boat ride mangrove lagoon tour and end it with snorkeling.

As per resort policy a minimum of five people is required for the tour to advance. Out of nowhere there is this extremely handsome, gorgeous, young man comes to the receptionist area and try to apply for the same tour at the same time that we wanted. He said that he is willing to pay double for it to happen because he already has an appointment the next day but wish to go for the tour no matter what. Thank god for coincidence.

The five of us board the boat without any delay. The guy brought a camera too that dangles around his next. His facial feature is so defined, with chiseled jawline and 5 o'clock shadow. He looks well built, probably a little bit bigger than Christian. He is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts, a little to summery if you ask me. He looks like a normal tourist that probably wants to be alone, maybe after a horrible break up right before spring break. What else can a handsome young lad be doing out here without a partner or friend? I wanted to ask for his name but he doesn't look like he wanted to be bothered. Ohwell I don't want to bother too much too. He did offer to take tons of our pictures for us anyways so no complain.

I really enjoy my stay here and can't thank Christian enough.

Wait. Speaking of Christian, I TOTALLY FORGOT TO ANSWER HIS TEXT! SHIT!

My phone is still on the charger dock back in my room so I borrow Mia's phone to text Christian telling him that my phone died so I didn't bring it with me. He instantly read my whatsapp message and just replied with a quick ok. I am in big trouble.

The first thing I do when we reach our room is to take my phone from the charger dock and turn it back to life. Mia smartly opt to take a bath first and give me the space to call Christian. She knows her brother will just explode with the lack of news from his girlfriend and she doesn't want to be in the room when it happens.

I'm surprised to see that Christian did not chat me as much as I expected, considering his controlling tendencies to always know what I'm doing. There are a few miss calls, but not that many to alarm me.

I don't waste anymore time and press the call button. It didn't take long before he picks up the phone.

"Hi…" I starts, not knowing what to say.

"Anastasia, I know you are having fun, but please take your phone with you because I worry." He doesn't sound angry, but he doesn't sound happy either.

"I knowww… I'm so sorry. My phone died and I left it in my room to charge while we are gone."

"At least you are alright. What are you doing now? Are you having fun?"

"I have an amazing time here. Thank you so much. Words cannot express how thankful I am." I tell him as sincere as possible.

Christian chuckle in respond. "I'm glad you are having fun. But please don't have too much fun without me okay?"

We end the call because it seems Christian is needed back in the office.

Later that night we keep it simple and light. We don't want to overdo it like the night before so we choose to chill in on of the local bar before we turn in for the night.

Wednesday 13th March 2013

It is another lazy day in this beautiful resort. Seriously, I'm having the best time of my life right now. It's like a test run living as a rich bored housewife. It is very exciting and relaxing, but it gets old quickly. Honestly though as much as I love this place I'm starting to get bored of the environment. None of the girls have wake up so I decided to take my headphone, writing book and pen to one of the cabana again and write.

I've been writing for an hour and half before I had enough for the day and head to one of the outdoor bar and ordered a cosmo. It's not even noon yet but it's our final full day after all.

I decided to head back for an afternoon nap when my phone rings.

"Hello, Mr. Grey," I coyly answer.

"And hello to the lady on the other side." I dumbly grins. "What are you up to?" he asks.

"Nothing much, just getting a little bit of sun but I'm heading back to my room for a nap. Everyone is feeling lazy today and haven't even come out of their room."

"Hmm… must be nice to lay under the sun in somewhere tropical." I can hear the longing from the other line.

"How is your work in Oregon?" I quickly change the topic, not wanting to prolong his misery to listen to my amazing time here while he is stuck in Oregon for work.

"It's going well. Nothing for you to be worried about. I can't wait for you to return tomorrow."

"Mmhmmm, me too. Although, it would be nice to visit this place again in the future." I say, "preferably with you though."

"Okay baby, I need to go. Go enjoy your last full day."

I bid him goodbye and pick up all my things to head back to my room. I am about to enter the elevator when I see Mia, Issy, and Sammy appear through the door.

"ANA! I texted you earlier but you didn't reply." Mia explain.

"We are heading down to the spa to try the fish spa experience and pedicure. Would you like to join?" she grins, knowing that I would never do such thing.

My horrific expression tells it all and all the girls laugh at me.

"Hard pass guys. I'm going to take a nap. Just call me when you all are done and maybe we'll have dinner."

"Okay bye!"

The place is truly serene now that I'm alone again. This whole day has been an extremely relaxing day.

I rummage through my luggage to check which dress and swimsuit I haven't use and then I come across to my lilo iris vibrator and blush. I don't know why, but on the spur of moment I include the vibrator into my luggage and put it deep inside it. I don't know what I was thinking! I'm going on a vacation with my friends for gods sake!

Over last few weeks I've tried both vibrators I purchased and of course this lilo iris vibrator won by far. It's just so overwhelming in a good way. It was awkward the first few times I try to use, but the hefty price tag deters me from giving up to try again and again. And I and thankful that I did not give up because it has been super amazing and I can exceptionally hard with it. Of course there is no competition for Christian's real dick, but this is almost at that level. I give this one two thumbs up for the multiple vibration effect.

I don't know what motivates me to turn the vibrator on, but I did. And before long the blood in my veins are buzzing from need after a few days not being able to have a release.

I already lock my room door, but I'm afraid Mia can come in anytime. So I take the vibrator to the bathroom for an afternoon shower before I take my nap.

The weather is very warm right now, but I opt for a warm shower to further simulate my body.

As the shower pours over my naked body, I slowly close my eyes and visualize Christian is right in front of me, giving me his predatory look and encouraging me to bring my hands further down.

The warm water helps my hand glide through my skin and slowly tease my nipple. I picture Christian teasing my breast while another hand is heading to my southern region. I press the on button on medium vibration and slowly drag the vibrator along my lips. _Oh god that feels unbelievable._

I know I'm completely alone right now so I let out a loud moan. When I finally hold the vibrator against my clit it was just a burst of emotion and pleasure throughout my entire body and I am starting to shake from my impending orgasm. _Oh my, I haven't even put it inside me yet I'm going to come like a freight train._

I train my idle hand on my nipple without deterring for one bit.

"Oh goddddd," I say to no one in particular. I can't stand much longer to being mute so I just let everything out and just moan to my heart content. My breath is coming out in short puff in anticipation as I slowly insert the vibrator into my throbbing hot core.

 _Oh sweet mother of all._ "Nnggghhhh!" _Why does this feel so insanely good? Is it wrong to do this without Christian?_

" _Aaaahhhh! Oh god yeeesss!"_ I try to absorb everything in. The vibrator shudders my whole inside from the base to the tip and I can help but ride it furiously in and out of my pulsing core.

I keep on chanting the word yes over and over again until I know I am about to come. The anticipation is driving me insane for not being able to get a release in quite a while.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I gasp in horror as someone enter the bathroom roughly and bang the door against the wall. His loud voice is murderous and frightened me to death.

The combined effect of my fear, shock, and interrupted orgasm caused my feet to give out and I fell onto the ground, leaving me into a puddle of mess on the wet tile.

Christian's POV

Monday 11th March 2013

Sawyer has been giving me an hourly update of the girls with HD pictures attached with it. I envy his job right now because he can see the girls wearing little to nothing while they are having fun on the beach.

Ana is especially very sexy in her bathing suit and every time I have a little time to close my eyes, the only thing I envision is Ana wearing those while she sits on top of me.

Yeah, that did not go well when I am sitting inside the meeting room full of grown men doing discussing on our buyout terms. I have to constantly adjust my pants and scoot the chair closer to the table so people wouldn't suspect a single thing.

I muster my no nonsense attitude and finalize the deal in one day and return back to Seattle, but as I get closer to my apartment I feel a pang of longing to be with Ana.

I don't usually care for holidays, but with Ana everything is different especially seeing her being so carefree and glowing under the sun.

As I expected the apartment is dead silent with an occasional moan and groan coming from Ros and Gwen's room. _I really need to get a new place of my own._

Apparently they had found a perfect place for themselves, and apartment downtown that allows pet because Gwen wants to have a dog.

I head to the dining table that we change into a working table and bring my laptop to live.

Work. That's the only thing I can think of to kill the time and wait for Ana to come home in three days. It's still Monday night, or early Tuesday, but I can't wait that long.

I tune myself out and immerse myself into work until my eyes hurt.

I didn't bother sleeping, put on my jogging shoes and shorts, take my headphone and head out for an early morning run. An hour later after I feel my legs burn and the sun starts to peak out, I head back to take a decently long cold shower before I head to the office.

I turn my attention back to the computer screen. It's still fairly early, around 7 in the morning, but I've finished almost all possible work to the next few days.

I check my phone once more for any message from Ana, but there is still none coming from her. The last photo Mia posted on Instagram almost makes me want to aggressively kill someone. She candidly took a picture of Ana dancing in a wrap dress looking indecently sexy and that _come and get me_ make up is driving me insane.

"Good morning, sunshine." Ros grins as she enters my office while I scowl back to her.

"What do want Ros?" I'm in a pissy mood due to the lack of rest and Anastasia.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She eggs me on, so I ignore her and focus back to the contract I'm reading before she came to my office.

"Urgh having your sorry ass in the office today will be such a pain in my ass. Do me, or all of us, a favor. Get yourself a ticket to Cancun for the next three days and dump all your foul mood to someone else. I'll manage." And she takes off from my office, just in time for Andrea to enter and give me my daily briefing.

I start to think of possibility of me going. I really do want to jump on the next plane to Cancun and see Ana, but I don't want to abuse my power as the CEO to just do whatever I want irrationally. _But Ros did say she can manage._

"Is there anything else, Mr. Grey?" Andrea asks me when she finishes briefing me, which nothing major on my schedule to day.

"What's my schedule like for this week?" I ask.

"It seems that you have nothing big and major aside from the Oregon trip yesterday." She smartly answers.

"Book the earliest flight to Cancun, a direct flight if possible. Also, book another suite in Le Blanc Spa Resort for tomorrow. I want to be there at latest tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well, Sir." She stands up and leaves the room. Gosh I'm getting super excited for this. I promise to myself this will be one of the only times I skip work to play hookie with my girlfriend.

I quickly finish whatever I can do and head home to pack to Cancun. Sawyer told me that the girls just return from their boat ride tour and snorkeling and will probably lay low tomorrow. I grin because it's easy to make my move then.

Heading down to the airport is a nightmare under the rainy weather. I am silently fuming while Taylor drives. Ana's incoming call breaks my bad mood. At least she is having fun. I opt to stay quiet about my sudden visit to Cancun and surprise her tomorrow when I arrive because it's more fun that way.

After a long flight I finally landed and it is very humid I can't believe Seattle is having so much coldness right now with the constant rain.

I have my final check in with Sawyer and he told me that the girls are heading down for some fish spa except for Ana who is returning to her room to rest. _Too easy._

Since the rooms are booked under my name, I can easily get another room access and head to Ana's room. I breath in relieve when the door unlocks and let me in.

The room is empty with no trace of Ana on the bed or on the balcony. I can hear the shower going so she must be showering.

I grin so wide and start to undress myself. Even my cock is standing ready for some action with Ana.

I am about to turn the bathroom knob when I hear her breathy moan. _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

I freeze on my spot and try hard to listen again. And this time I am 100% sure that I heard her moaning.

"Aaaaahh! Yessss! Ohgoddddd! Oh oh oh ahhh!"

My brain is telling me I should be pissed because whoever is inside screwing my girlfriend is so fucking dead, but my dick is agreeing very well to her throaty moans and groans and her choruses of yes.

How fucking dare she fucks another man on my expense?! WHAT A SLUT!

Without any further delay I slam the door wide open and starts screaming like I own this place.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She bewilderedly screams in surprise while she tries to hide her nakedness.

 _Good! That will teach her a lesson to…._

Wait…

Wait wait wait

Wait a fucking minute

Where is the man she's been screwing with? How come she's alone inside the shower stall? Did he run out from that ventilation window? That's not possible…

Oh god, what have I done?

Lord please forgive me for thinking such insolent thing of my love.

My brain reconnected and I see that she is shaking and crying on the floor while staring at me.

"Oh baby, I'm so so sorry!" I hurry into the shower stall and try to pick her up. She is a little bit cold and very shaky.

"C-Christian. Y-you scared me to death." I quickly pick her up bridal style and quickly bundle her into a fluffy towel and robe before I lay her down on the bed. She looks a little bit pale even in her tan complexion from the sun.

"What are you doing here? I thought you are in Oregon." She says after she calms a little.

"Well Ros kicked my ass over here because I'm just wallowing in self pity for not being able to see you."

"Oh. Okay." She calmly replies, but I know her well enough that she is still pretty much shook from earlier so I let her sleep.

I return to the bathroom to dry myself off too and put on a shirt and pants. But I spot something long and pink in the stall and quickly enter the stall to see a vibrator laying near the corner where Ana fell just now.

What the…. She was masturbating with a vibrator just now?

I really don't know how I feel about that. On one hand she must look so fucking hot and sensational, but I'm not really sure if I like it when she comes multiple times by herself, and not within my sight.

I thoroughly inspect the vibrator. It's slightly curvy and has an uneven surface. Of course, my dick is bigger than this, even by a slight difference. I click the button once and it comes to life on low. Again I try to click on the button and then another different kind of vibration comes to life.

 _Interesting._

I think when she wakes up we need to talk about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been an hour since Ana sleeps and I've camped on her bed with my laptop doing a little bit of work. I've sent Mia to the new room Andrea booked earlier because for obvious reason I want some alone time with my girl.

She is slowly waking up and very disoriented. Suddenly she bolt right up and rush to the bathroom and lock it tightly. _Whaaaatt?_

The sound of the toilet flush echoed through the room and Ana slowly exit the bathroom.

"Ana? What happen?" I ask, but instead of answering she is blushing weirdly.

"you know, girl stuff" she mumbles. _Oooh right._ She is always a little bit emotional and tired around her period.

"Did you eat today? You look pale when I carry you from the bathroom." She stays silent, so I got my answer and I sigh. Another bad habit I hate is that she has little to no appetite during her period.

"So um, I met your, um, little friend earlier in the bathroom." I slowly bring up the topic.

At first she looks confused, but then her face slowly morphs into horror.

"A girl has needs!" She defends herself.

I raise my hands in surrender. "I didn't say anything!" and we both stay quiet again, don't really know what to say.

She approaches me, take my laptop off my lap to the table and plops herself right on top of me and snuggle. Also, she loves to snuggle and very needy whenever her period is around. But she never let me have sex when her period is still heavy. So its always the week of torture for me. Oh why did she get her period this week out of all weeks.

Of course me being the person who wants to spoil her, I cuddle her closely as possible and try to coax her to eat, but failed miserably.

"Can we watch the sunset and drink something fun?" she asks suddenly.

I raise my brows skeptically. "Define fun."

"You know… like… peach donkey." She bashfully mentions, but I crack my ass off when she says the drink name. It must be some girly drink. But if my baby wants that she will have it.

"Alright, one _peach donkey_ coming right up." I call room service for the peach donkey and some food in case she gets hungry.

"Where's Mia?" she finally asks after some times.

"I send her to another room because I thought we are going to have a wild night."

"Well we aren't. So you might as well ask her to join us back here so you don't need to pay for another room. And she must be lonely sleeping alone."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Although I don't feel like sleeping in one room with my sister, I think I'm also a little bit skeptical for Mia to spend the night alone. So I reluctantly call her to return to this room.

"Before I forgot about it, I'm not mad that you are using a vibrator per se, but I would like to see how you use it without me at least once before you go back to Boston."

She scrunch her face at first, but I return her my no nonsense face back.

"Why do you want to see?"

"For obvious reason? My girlfriend is getting off on regular basis without my knowledge and that is driving me insane. At least show me how you do it and I'll be the judge if you can use it or not."

"Judge? I'm not asking you for permission!" she shrieks in dismay.

I stay silent, knowing that she is right. But I just don't like anything else to be inside of her tight pussy because that is mine and only mine. I don't share and the thought of someone, or even something else is inside her make me go insane. Oh well we'll rehash this problem when she perform in front of me in Seattle.

* * *

 **See you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I am alive! Nothing special for this update, but at least I am posting something.

This is the first weekend that I don't have to work overtime so I hope that this chapter turns out okay.

I can't promise when I will update next time. I'll try to write when I can (most probably only on Sundays though).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to EL James and all mistakes are mine.

I'm just loving Christian's POV lately.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Christian's POV

April 1013

Wake up. Go to work. Go home. Work some more. Maybe call Ana. Sleep.

That has been the go to pattern for me now that Ana returned to Harvard.

Gwen and Ros officially moved out last weekend and this apartment is becoming more depressing than I would like it to be. Elliot invited himself and moved into Ros's ex bedroom, not that I'm complaining or have anything against of. But sometimes I hate the fact that I am once again living with my brother where I don't feel as free as I would like to. He wants to pay part of the rent, but I refused since technically I am wealthier than him right now, and that I would like to have an ownership of this place as an insurance policy if our relationship is drowning due to Kate.

What I hate the most from our current arrangement is that Katerine fucking Kavanagh often visit our living quarter to escape her nonexistent problems. She whines and bitch all day long and I can't help but spend most of my weekend going apartment hunting to move out as soon as possible.

This weekend is no different. Little Miss. Kavanagh is once again visiting Seattle because she is bored out of her mind. Well she better not disturb Elliot at work or I may be making my brother my enemy number 1.

Skipping the apartment all together might be a better plan to avoid Kavanagh's drama, so I email Andrea to book me room in Fairmont.

I didn't waste my time and call for Taylor to bring the car to the lobby when lunch time strikes. First thing first, I ask Taylor to drive me back to the apartment to pack a bag for three days. Might as well stay until Monday to be extra sure the bitch is long gone when I return. I make sure to double lock the room and even to some extend lock the window to be sure she wouldn't come snooping in the middle of the night. No matter what I still can't forget what happened in Norway a few months ago.

Next stop is the construction site to see the building progress. I really can't wait for the day we will officially move into this baby.

Elliot is right out front of the construction site foreseeing everything and I couldn't be anymore prouder than this. He is in his element, and there seems to be no facade of defeat even after I ask him to work alongside another construction company to speed up the process. If anything, he looks even more pumped and try to absorb everything he didn't know prior to this project. I am glad he is taking this seriously.

"Elliot!" I call for him and he quickly greets me in his usual happy self.

"Hey man! Good to see you! I would like to show you around, but we are installing the glass walls so I don't recommend you to tour for safety purpose. Why don't we head to the office and I'll update you on the progress."

We both share a manly hug and he leads me to a portable office he built for document purpose.

"how about lunch together?" he asks me after an hour long of discussion. I was planning to eat while I work in my office, but I think it's a rare chance for us to catch up and just talk about everything so I agreed.

The quaint bistro nearby is a safe choice to have lunch. It seems that people opt to buy from the nearby deli instead of a bistro at this hour. We head to a booth at the very back of the bistro to avoid any unwanted attention and I ordered myself steak while Elliot of course choose his love of burger.

There is a few seconds of awkward silence before he starts a conversation.

"So, how is the little lady doing?"

 _Why the sudden interest in Ana?_ I frown, but try not to let it get to my head. I try to answer as sincere as possible and not in a monosyllable way to keep the conversation flowing.

"She's good. We are good. We are taking one day at a time with this long distance thing. How about you? I heard you are getting quite serious and even bought her a new Daniel Wellington for valentines." I hinted.

"Nah man, like you I'm just trying to take one day at a time. I don't know man. Kate is different. She is very fiery and of course the sex is great!" he laughs when I grimace.

"No but truthfully speaking, I think I am more serious with her compared to any other girls I've been with so far. But not marriage serious or anything. I think she might be fun while it last and I am just enjoying her in the meantime."

"So… your definition of casual dating is Daniel Wellington?" I don't really get him, so I can't help but pry into his business a little deeper.

"Look man, whatever it is you want to know, I'm not even sure myself. But I don't judge you on what you buy for Ana too. I didn't buy her a $1000 something Tiffanys necklace like you did to Ana, it's just a $200 watch." He offendedly answers.

"But Ana is it for me, brother. We've talk about commitment and marriage. I'm not trying to snoop into your business or tell you how to spend your money, but i'm just trying to understand what you are thinking. So help me understand these all." Both our alpha male energy is glowering and neither one of us want to back down.

"Why? Why are you so curious about me and Kate? Can't I just be with her just to be with her?"

"You want to know it all? Fine. I don't like Kate. There. I said it. I don't like her since the day I met her in Boston and I don't like her even more since Norway. She treats Ana like shit, and even worse to Mia. I'm not being too overly confident, but she definitely flirts with me a few times in the past."

"Like what?"

I give him the look. Seriously? He wants me to elaborate his girlfriend's antique?

"When I was still in Boston and we are all going out together, she often make excuses to get away from us. Then she always say 'bye guys, bye Christian.' Why am I not part of 'guys' ? Why did she specifically bid me and not Ana her 'best friend'? Before you get all defensive, it's not a one time occurrence. Almost every time she did that. Then in Norway, the girl fight thing. The next day she went into my bedroom to apologise of the 'misunderstanding' and she said that we didn't start on good terms and Ana didn't tell me what I need to know about Kate. I mean, if that doesn't get your brain thinking I don't know what will. She wrongfully accuse Ana, why am I the one she is apologizing to? She even said 'we should be better acquainted'. Why do I need to be acquainted to someone I don't have business with?

"Again, I'm not trying to put Kate in a bad spot, but if she is going to be around for awhile, then help me understand why I should put up with her. I am at the point where I'm uncomfortable at my own living quarter. Just so you know, I'm staying at Fairmont for the weekend. Two weeks ago she is being very flirty to me when you are doing your morning business in the bathroom. She just entered my bedroom without knocking and make herself comfortable on my bed. So please, at least keep her in check if she is going to be around. I don't want to fight my own brother, especially if it's about a girl that wouldn't stay forever."

I see Elliot's face is marred with concern and disbelieve. I don't blame him because Kate has been acting as the perfect girlfriend role for Elliot.

"I don't need you to say anything right now. These all might seems so foreign to you, but think about what I said yeah? I wouldn't say all of these if you are not my brother."

I grab the waiter's attention and ask for the bill while Elliot is still in deep thought.

"Come, I'll drop you back at the construction site." he stands up, thank me for the lunch and decline the ride because he wants to walk and think, and I don't argue. He needs time alone so I leave him be, but ask Taylor to silently follow him while I take the car back to my office.

Xxxxxxxxx

As much as I enjoy Fairmont suite and its fluffy bed, sometimes I wish I am laying down on my own bed in my own apartment.

I strip myself down to my boxer and bring my iPad to bed. I also bring along a clean hand towel before i situate myself comfortably in the middle of this big king size bed.

I press the answer button once Ana's incoming call ring and I can't help but salivate at her indecent negligee.

"Good evening, Mr Grey. In need of Anastasia's service?" her sultry voice rings through the empty suite. _Fuck yes._

"I don't think I need to answer that question."

"Is that a no then?"

I growl at her for teasing me and in return she giggles.

"Slowly strip for me baby." I encourage her. She is really putting a show for me tonight and I feel that I hit a jackpot right now.

Ana is about to pull the string that confines her chest and my hand almost reach my dick when i hear my phone ringing. I try hard to ignore it but it is very distracting and annoying.

"One second baby. Let me turn off my phone."

I begrudgingly get off my bed to take my phone from the desk but then the incoming call returns and I see Elliot's name on the screen.

"WHAT? THIS BETTER BE GOOD ELLIOT!" I am so pissed he is ruining the mood right now.

"Bro, I am freaking out right now from what you said earlier and I made a lame excuse to Kate I am working overtime. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" _huh?_

"Are you crazy? I told you be cautious, not to leave her stranded at my apartment. Do all of us a favor and go home before she claws your eyes off and burst Ana's ear listening to her drama. You are not doing any favor by avoiding her. What's done is done. She is in Seattle now. Act normal, and try to think about everything thoroughly before she comes next time." I end the conversation as quickly as possible and return to my bed. It seems Ana has lost her mood as well and already put on a cami and boyshorts.

"sorry that was Elliot." I say. "I had lunch with him earlier and I told him about my dislike toward his girlfriend."

"Kate?"

"Yup"

"what happen?"

"she gives me the creep, baby. I know you are a loyal friend and all that crap, but for once please listen to me. Please think back to all those times I told you how I don't like her. And not to mention she is a totally different person in front of Elliot, you, and even me! It's like she is trying to be the ideal girl for Elliot. That's so sick and desperate."

She doesn't say anything. I know she is contemplating hard of what I'm saying.

"I know this all sounds a little bit off and absurd considering you've been with Kate for as long as you can remember, but I swear I'm not making it all up."

"I know. I believe you, Christian. She is a little bit different nowadays than she used to be when we were younger. But then, so am I. So I don't question why she change. We are after all humans, and part of growing is changing. I try to understand her at best, and I respect your own judgement for her."

I sigh in relief. At least she is not in total denial that her friend is a total weirdo.

"Well I think I'm tired I want to sleep now." she announces as she gives out a big yawn. She looks like she is about to close her eyes anytime. I involuntarily pout because my dick is still partially hard.

"So there is no way that I can get a peak of your body tonight?"

"Nope. Sleepy." She yawns again. _Damn._

"Fine. Sleep now baby." I end the call and head to have a freezing cold shower. I am not in the mood to visualize Ana's body, so a cold shower to calm my dick is very much needed.

Sometimes you just feel that your gut is telling you to do something and you have to do it. Like right now, I suddenly get this urge to look at my apartment's CCTV feed. I just want to make sure Elliot is back home and Kate is not messing anything of mine.

First I check the CCTV in the dining and living area to see if that sneaky bitch is crawling around my apartment. On first glance I see that she in on the couch watching Netflix with a box of pizza and what looks like a can of beer while propping her smelly feet on the coffee table looking like a slop. _What a couch potato._

This must mean that Elliot is not back home. I hope he returns soon.

She suddenly picks up her phone and talk to someone. I am regretting my decision not to install and audio CCTV last time.

When she is done she gets up, put all of her junks on the coffee table and stretch before she head towards the direction of the bedroom.

I quickly switch my focus towards the second CCTV located just down the hallway of the bedrooms. Since my name is on the lease, I take the master bedroom at the furthest end of the hallway. Next from mine is Barney's and then Elliot's.

Apparently she does not stop on the first door, which is Elliot' room, and instead, her gaze lingers towards my bedroom. She quickly scram towards the front door, make sure the door is bolt lock, and hurry back to the bedroom hallway. She quickly checks her left and right, as if she is making sure that no one is around to caught her bad act even if the apartment is empty and has deadbolt the apartment. She slowly inch deeper down the hallway and stop at my bedroom door. Oh that sneaky little bitch!

She try to open my door, but of course I am smarter than her and lock the door with two locks! HAH!

She looks annoyed and head back to the couch and continue watching and finish her pizza. I decided to keep on watching her until Elliot returns home. I don't think either Kate or Elliot expect me to actually put these CCTV in use.

I try to call Elliot again.

"Elliot? Are you home yet?" I ask him forcefully.

"Of course not man!"

"So help me go home now!" he is really pissing me off right now.

"Why are you pushing me to go home? I thought you don't want me with her."

"Because I DON'T TRUST HER! I don't want her roaming in our space by herself! She can plan a listening bug for all we know!"

"She's not like that! She is sneaky, that I can account for, but she is dumb as a rock. So chillax man."

"Just… go home!" I grit my teeth and end the call. I return my attention back to the CCTV. Kate is now rummaging through our pantry and refrigerator. _What a pig. She already ate the whole pizza by herself now she is taking Ana's cookie?!_

She just put a cookie inside her mouth when she turn her attention to the front door. That _should_ be Elliot. She quickly runs and open the door, seconds later Elliot comes in and she tackles him with kisses. I quickly close the feed before I see anything inappropriate.

I sigh yet again for the upteenth time today and lay my head on the pillow. Soon. I need to find an apartment of my own soon, this week if possible.

Xxxxxxxxx

Working on a Saturday in the office is quite sad. I am sipping my Starbucks coffee that I got before I head to the office.

It's a beautiful morning, I have to admit it. So I'm regretting my choice to spend the day in here instead of running.

I'm about to dial Ana's number, but then I receive a video from Mia via Instagram (Mia made me one before she went back to Harvard) direct message and quickly open it, and quickly spit my hot latte all over the contract on my desk and jeans. _Great._

I divert my attention back at the picture. It seems that Ana doesn't know that Mia is secretly taking this video but lord this will by a national treasure that needs to be locked inside a safe. The video shows and embarrassed Ana trying to cover up herself in this completely see through lingerie complemented with blings here and there, while disagreeing with Mia that she will never buy the lingerie. She looks hot as fuck, but just as I want to admire more the video ended. I quickly press the replay button and that moment also quickly ends. That's it, I can't open it no longer. So I quickly chat her to send me a still so I can save the photo. She instantly reply and say that Ana has changed back to her regular clothing so there is no chance for me to get one. _Bummer._

I lean back to the headrest and close my eyes for a moment. Images of indecent Ana flash through my dirty brain and I am once again transported to the day we returned from Cancun and she showed me how she use her vibrator, well, I forced her to.

NO! I quickly get all inappropriate image of Ana out of my head and try to concentrate on the work in front of my eyes, but I'm failing miserably.

So I quickly close whatever I'm doing and open a new browser tab and start to look for good housing agencies. There's a couple which I think is decent enough, but I'm not overly fond of them. I guess I underestimated Andrea's job all these times. I hate losing so I will not ask for Andrea's help, for now.

It was a solid two hours before I pick out three different agencies and I quickly give all of them a call to book an appointment, today if possible. It's disappointing that only one out of the three is willing to show me around today. So I decided that the remainder two is a lazy ass. They will never know how much big of a bonus they'll make today.

Miss Olga Kelly is exceptionally professional. She is dress to the nines in her business suite even on a Saturday afternoon. It's definitely a plus point for me that she is going to a certain extend to look presentable for a Saturday client.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. I'm Miss Kelly. I've searched all available apartments according to your specifications and there are quite a few that fits accordingly. Shall we head to the first destination?"

We hit it off and quickly jump from one apartment to the other, but none that I love. I know that they are all within my specification but I want more.

Miss Kelly doesn't seems to be bothered by my lack of enthusiasm with the apartments she showed me.

This needs to end because we are both just wasting our weekend away. "Ms Kelly, I think we both know I'm not interested in any of the apartments you showed me earlier even if they all fit to my criteria. What I have in mind is more towards Escala."

She gasps loudly. _Baby, I do have more money than sense sometimes._

"Ah, um, right. Well I did heard from a few tell tales that the apartment is luxurious to the nines and that it is already fully booked even if it's still finalising the water and electricity line, except…."

"Except what?" I'm becoming a little bit impatient here.

"Except for the presidential penthouse suite on the highest floor."

That pique my interest and I am overly intrigued and ask her if by any chance she can get me to look around. Of course she is shocked in disbelief, but she smartly opt to keep her professional and doesn't deny my request.

"One moment, Mr. Grey. I'll contact the agency for the access."

Another 30 minutes later of waiting we are finally on our way to the thirty first floor. _It's obvious that the presidential penthouse is a spur of moment decision to make. It's on the 31st floor and not 30th._

"So the presidential penthouse are specifically made for the granddaughter of the developer, but apparently she married a Frenchman and moved to Paris and will not be planning to move back.

"It is 5,170 square feet and it is equipped with five bedrooms including an ensuite master bedroom and two other ensuite bedrooms in which two bedrooms will be on the first floor and the rest on the second floor. Also, a work of art kitchen, a vast living room and a generous view of Seattle skyline. Let me show you around."

God dammit this place is the dream! I love the open space I love the size of the master bedroom. I can already picture a big california king bed for Ana and I. The bathroom has two showerheads and even several sprayer for different body parts and the bathtub looks very fitting for a night bath with Ana. YES I definitely found my dream apartment for Ana and I!

After I explore the whole place, I pretend not to be excited. I already picture in my head how there will be a library for Ana and how there will be a game room downstairs along with the master bedroom.

"How is the security? Will it be an issue?"

"Top of the line security. As I mentioned before this place was designed for the developer's granddaughter so nothing less than the best. Only the presidential suite own its own security control room and is allowed access of the security feed throughout the entire building. Thus the double in price compared to the deluxe penthouse below."

"What is the starting price of this place?"

"The starting price of this presidential suite is $10 million. The normal penthouse below cost around $4.2 million " she says without flinching.

"Is it negotiable?"

"How much are you suggesting?"

"I'll start with $7 million." I don't necessary need to negotiate, I value security more than anything so it's money well spent. But there's nothing wrong with a little bit of negotiation along the way.

"Very good sir. I'll be in contact with you soon."

"And I'll wait for the good news."

We shake hands and depart from the building. It is a very luxurious apartment and I hope Ana would love it as much as I love it. I smile and drive back to Fairmont for the day.

It's been a fairly quiet day. Ana is having a girls day with Mia and her friends, but did not tell me what they are up to. Sawyer is currently working as the security in Grey House along with Taylor. I don't think it's necessary for her to have a shadow right now anyways.

I ask Ana to call me when she return home. It should be 10 pm in Boston but I still haven't heard of her until now. I should've make Sawyer shadow her even in Boston…

Ohwell I still got a ton of things to do, so of course I'm once again back to my laptop and start working again.

Xxxxxx

It's Sunday and I don't know what else to do except for work.

6am on the dot I am already so restless beyond reason so I put on my running shoes, shorts and hoodie and run for a few blocks and back before I head for the shower.

There is a reason why I'm pissed early in the morning.

Ana chat me that she just return home at 1 in the morning and when I try to dial her number she is not picking up. I know she must fell asleep, but _Really? 1 am? What is she up to?_

It's a decent hour now and she should've wake up by now. I dial her number again before I even attempt to pun on my clothes.

HALLELUJAH SHE PICKS UP ON FIRST RING!

"Anastasia," I cooly greets her.

"Hi baby," she coos. _I'm not falling for that, sweety._

"Where have you been last night?"

"... Out with the girls(?)"

"I didn't ask you with whom you are out with. I ask you WHERE you were last night."

"We had dinner together."

"You know what I hate the most Ana?" she audibly gulps. "I hate you not telling me the truth. What are you hiding? Are you with another man?" Just by mentioning another man's name send a sour taste on my tongue.

"NO! Absolutely not! We were just having girls night that are just too embarrassing to tell you! I promise I'm not keeping anything for you, nothing that concern you anyways." she mumbles the last part. I heard it loud and clear but I try to ignore it and press on.

"Concerning me? Like what?"

"I'll tell you one day, when I'm not embarrassed with it anymore."

I don't know if I like that or not, because honestly just the thought of her keeping secrets from me doesn't sit well in my brain, heart, and stomach.

"but you promise you'll tell me right?"

"Yes, Christian." she giggles.

"what are you up to today, baby?"

"just chilling and sleeping with Mia. We are laying low today. Maybe watch a movie and order takeout."

"ANA! TELL CHRISTIAN TO HAVE DINNER WITH MOM AND DAD!" I can hear Mia scream from the other side.

"Tell Mia to mind her own business." I reply even before Ana get the chance to repeat what Mia said. She giggles and say that I should probably listen to what Mia said.

I know I'll do it even if she doesn't ask me to. Hotels are nice, but a home is better. I even cancelled the hotel for the night and choose to stay at the house again.

"I will."

"I gotta go, the delivery guy is here and Mia is in the bathroom. BYE!"

"Bye, baby."

I sigh, Mia is sure lucky to be spending a whole lot of her time with Ana. It's still 8 in the morning so I call for room service and ask for breakfast.

I read the morning paper and directly focus on the business section. Nothing out of ordinary. What a fairly quiet morning.

Hmm… what to do to entertain myself today aside from work? I open my apartment CCTV again and JESUS CHRIST IS THAT MY LIVING SPACE OR A GARBAGE DUMP?!

The pizza box Kate ate last Friday is STILL on the coffee table! The house is a mess. Pillows thrown everywhere and takeout boxes filled the coffee table complementing the giant pizza box. What a pair of filth…

I can't imagine having that kind of girl as a friend, let alone a girlfriend!

I don't think it's necessary to watch the feed any longer since I know I'll be extra irritated the more I watch it. So I close my laptop and dress for the day before I decided to visit my grandparents. It's been quite sometimes afterall.

I stop by the florist to buy a bouquet for my grandma and beers for my grandad.

Their house always give me a sense of clarity since I was a little boy. I think that's one of the reason I am able to clear my mind and set my path straight when I was 15. My shameful teenage years. I am just so glad they granddad never gave up on me and grandma keeps on believing in me and give me cookies every week. They rewarded me with monthly subscription of Forbes magazine.

Their housekeeper opens the door for me and tell me that my grandparents are out at the backyard tending to their garden. Jack, their 6 years old pitbull is on my side the moment he hears me coming. I can't help but lower myself to give him a good ear scratch and tell him what a good boy he is before he decided to escort me to the back garden.

"Grans! Gramps!" I call out when I see them both clearing the weed around their tomato plants.

"Oh my boy! How lovely to see you today!" My grandma quickly takes off her gardening gloves and I bend down to give her kisses on her cheeks as well as a handshake to my grandad.

"Here is a bouquet of flower for the most beautiful grandmother ever existed." I lazily grin.

"Don't flirt with my woman, dammit." I hear my grandad jokes.

"Watch your language Theo! He is just being nice to this old lady."

I hook my arms to my grandma's and we both enter the house while the housekeeper serves our drinks.

Xxxxxxx

I spend the whole afternoon catching up with my grandparents and talk about my business with my grandad. Somehow I'm glad Kate invaded my apartment because I wouldn't have thought of visiting them in the first place.

Next I head to my parent's house. Per Mia's request, I am also going to have dinner with them. Of course it is a pleasant surprise for them to see me in front of their doorstep as I would be the least likely to visit them.

"Christian! What a wonderful surprise! What brings you here?" My mother asks. She looks excited, but confused.

"Hi mom. Can't I come for Sunday dinner?" I joke as I lean down to kiss her on both truth is, I am cringing at my own thought. I should've done this more often.

"No, of course not. Well come on in then. Your dad is at his study. I was not expecting anyone today but I guess my instinct is right. I made mac and cheese, your favorite." I grin like a little boy, age doesn't stop me from loving mom's mac and cheese.

"That sounds amazing mom. I'll go see what dad is up to."

"Go on. I'll finish up in the kitchen. Come to the dining room in 10 minutes."

"Will do." And I make a beeline toward the study where I see my dad is concentrating hard on his phone.

"Dad."

"WHAT? YES!" he jumps in surprise, quickly lock his phone and place it on his desk. _O-kay._

"What are you up to?" I raise my eyebrow.

"NOTHING!"

"Doesn't sound like nothing…."

"Um yeah, there is this new mobile game and people in the office are talking about it. I just want to know what's the hype, you know." _Riiiggghttt._ I can't help but give him my judgemental stare.

"DON'T TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

"It's none of my business, dad." I end the conversation.

"So, it's a lovely surprise for you to visit. What's the occasion?" He leans back on his giant chair and sigh, sigh in relief from the tension gathered at the shoulder blade after focussing to much on the game upfront.

"Just visiting, you know, avoiding Kavanagh." I mumble.

"Kavanagh? You mean Kate? Elliot's girlfriend?"

"The one and only."

"Why don't you like her? She seems nice." The lawyer in him is kicking in and he is trying to be fair in all situation.

"The word 'seems' is not valid in a factual discussion dad. Her presence doesn't sit well in front of my eyes. She is not a good person. Period."

Dad is quiet for a moment before he continues. "Well, whatever Ellios is thinking, I hope that he takes the matter of someone's feeling seriously or it will blow up one of these days. Afterall, an angry woman is scarier than representing a criminal in court."

 _That I have to agree as well._

"Let's head out to have dinner before your mom comes in and butt into the conversation."

* * *

A/N: I know with my limited time it's hard for me to write and post within a certain timeframe. Would you all prefer for me to squeeze the story in a few chapters and finish it or should I go with my original plan? (Most probably around 30 chapters in total). Suggestions appreciated :)

Have a lovely day everyone.

XO

FateMoon


	18. Life update

Dear lovely readers,

Thank you for all of your lovely comments and private messages. It gives me great pleasure knowing that a lot of you out there enjoy my writing. Please know that I do want to please all of you by finishing this story so bad.

The first time I wrote this story, I was in my last semester of university, interning in one of the public accounting firms. I didn't have any seniors while working for three clients. Yes, it is a major stress but I work fast and I manage my time well, and I got bored with the excess time so I start writing. After my internship period end, I split my time equally everyday to write both my final thesis and this story.

During August 2017 I applied to one of the big 4 public accounting firms. Voila 3 weeks later I started working and thus begin my career life. It was okay, but the hours are super long. October throughout April is just crazy, most of the times I don't even get to go home as it was already dawn and going home just seems tiring. There are times where deadlines are just so tight, we don't get the luxury to close our eyes for two days.

Honestly, what exhaust me the most is not the work. Probably I am a masochist at a certain level, but I enjoyed it. What I despise from this job is the people and the team. they exhaust me emotionally and mentally. last year my senior was super insensitive. After she resigned, she was replaced by a super sensitive manchild. Age wise he is 5 years older than me but he acts like a child. He likes to prank his juniors, but if the situation is reversed, he hates it so much and give us all the silent treatment. After acting like a manchild he DEMANDS to be respected AS A SENIOR. Imagine working in a team with that kind of senior... depressing right.

Have I consider resigning? Yes, definitely, multiple times. I can't even deny how many times I want to give up and just find myself a Christian Grey in my life for my single self. But you know what, whenever I feel like giving up to find a new job, my colleagues reminded me that no path is easy to journey on no matter what I do in life. There will always be that "annoying person" to hinder you. And these days its not easy to find a new job. At this point of my journey I still have no good personal branding and no selling point.

So that's my life story right now. Although I disappeared completely from fanfiction, I am not entirely out of the writing world. I still write occasionally, but I do not like any of the work I produced so far including Stronger Steele. I started reading Wattpad now and as cheesy as this sounds, I am currently obsessed with wolfy stories to find their destined mate and the animalistic sex LOL (can't blame this single lady for fantasizing).

I am currently hiding right now so that my boss would not notice that I'm currently only working on a single client (I normally work for 2 - 3 clients at the same time). Hopefully I can start posting updates for this story this year.

Lots of love,

Fatemoon


	19. Chapter 17

One short update, hope you all enjoy :)

Disclaimer: not edited, apologies for any grammatical error.

* * *

Extremely short summary of the story (in case you have forgotten the story hehe):

Ana went to Harvard and has a roommate Mia. She falls in love with the none other Christian Grey. Her best friend Kate went to Boston University since she is not accepted to Harvard. Christian dropped out of school on his third year to focus on his business and move back to Seattle, leaving Ana alone. Meanwhile Kate is dating Elliot, who is given a project to build Christian's dream building at the heart of Seattle. Kate visit Elliot every other weekend, thinking that its better than focusing on her studies. Technically she is with Elliot, but for some goddamn reason she is flirty with Christian (as if one Grey is not enough). She is a jealous bitch towards Ana and keeps on degrading her. Christian had enough of her shenanigans and went on apartment hunting for his own love nest with Ana.

* * *

Chapter 17

Ana's POV

May 2013

I'm dying. I am trying hard to stay awake for this last exam that will end in less than 30 minutes but my body is aching everywhere, chills piercing through my bone even when the summer heat starts to reign the weather but i find it harder to breath by the minute. I have to get and A for this class if I want to get a tuition waiver for next semester.

I close my eyes for a second and reopens them, but it quickly turns blurry again. My head is spinning 360 degrees and the pounding seems to be getting worse too.

I am so close in finishing my exam, but it is getting harder the more I tried to. I know I am at my limit, I just need to jot down all the answers as quickly as possible without caring the process of transferring my thought to the paper.

The professor announce the end of the exam and students rush to submit their paper and promptly clear out of the hall. I tried to follow suit so I can head down to the clinic, but then I lose my balance when people starts bumping me right and left.

"Are you okay, Miss.. WHOA you are running such high fever. Let me take you to the clinic."

The guy suddenly lift me off the ground into his arms and carry me down the hallway. As much as I wanted to protest, all I can offer is a weak thank you and close my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It turns out dehydration and exhaustion has caught on to me. Once I am brought in, they inserted the IV and I passed out immediately. The nurse contacts my dad, who contacts Mia, who contacts Christian.

So the first thing I noticed when I regain my consciousness is Christian hovers over me trying to make sure I am really alright.

"You need to take care of yourself more, Ana. you'll exhaust yourself to death!" he doesn't sound happy at all, maybe a certain level of angry and disappointment.

"You are one to talk, babe." I hoarsely reply and motion for him to give me water.

He picks up the glass and instructed me to slowly sip.

"Don't be as smartass. I know my limit. Let's just call the nurse and doctor and see what they have to say." I sigh tiredly and close my eyes, trying to savour the feeling of Christian's cool hand on mine.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. I am Laura the doctor assigned. Let me check your vitals and if everything is perfectly normal you are allowed to go home. You give your sister quite the scare yesterday."

 _Sister? Kate?_

"Oh, um that's my sister actually." Christian butts in. _So it's Mia._

"Oh! I'm sorry. Right. Let's move on to check you up, while you," she turns to Christian, "need to step outside for a while."

Christian begrudgingly step outside of the curtain and promise to be back soon.

I don't even need to worry about paperworks. Christian has voluntarily complete those for me while Mia helps me get ready to head home.

The grey coupe BMW is strategically parked near the clinic, but still Christian insists us to wait under the shade while he gets the car.

Christian has generously upgraded our flight plan to the first class, and although I am happy about it I did told him it's not necessary to fuss over me.

We are about to board the plane when a familiar voice call my name.

'ANA!" I turn my head to the direction of the sound and find no other than Kate who is chasing frantically after us, probably heading home as well.

"Hey Kate. You headed home too?" I politely ask.

"Yup. This is such a coincidence that we are in the same flight. How cute! What's your seat number?" she giggles.

"We are seated in the first class, so if you don't mind we need to board now." Christian interrupts me just when I'm about to answer.

"Whaatt? How come? Fancy." She commented.

"Kate, we should meet up later in Seattle." I add.

"Sure, Ana. Just text me when and I'll be there. I'll board now. See you in Seattle." She waves and went ahead of us.

On one side, I feel bad for her because I don't really communicate with her much during my second semester here. But on the other side, she doesn't talk much to me as well and spend most weekend back in Seattle according to Christian's information.

xxxxxxxx

I tried applying for summer internships but apparently it's not that easy even with the word Harvard hanging around my CV.

So here I am on the second day of my summer break trying to look presentable and mature to meet with the interior designer for Christian's apartment.

I put on my loose electric blue sheer button down and match it with a tight white pencil skirt that reach my knee. I selected the nude pointy toe pumps and a black handbag and head out of my bedroom, just in time for Mia to honk the Mercedez Grace graciously lend her during the summer break.

"Damn girl you look smoking hot in those." She give me a wolfish whistle as I get inside the passenger seat.

I am well aware that my choice of top outfit is see through complimented with my black lace bra, but who cares the summer heat is killing all of us right now and I need a little breather while still looking neat.

"Uhumm. Hit the road or we'll be late."

Mia parks the car right outside of this tall, chick and over the nines building. Holy smokes! This building screams money and Bill Gates and everything I never dream of stepping into. The main lobby is made of a heavily tinted glass and all we can see is our own reflection. I check my appearance once more to make sure that I look at least the slightest bit decent to enter this prestige building people call home. Thank god I applied a little bit of makeup today to give a more mature look.

Even the main lobby is secured with a over the top secure code of 9 digits. Christian has given both of us the codes to access the main lobby and the elevator code to the presidential suites.

The security system is no kidding. Just as we enter the main lobby the security guards use these handheld metal detector to scan our bags.

We scan briefly through the vast lobby lounge and see that the lobby seems to be deserted for quite sometimes now. I checked on my watch and see that it's fairly early for our appointment so Mia and I advice the front desk assistant to send a Gia Matteo up to the 31st floor when she comes.

The elevator door opens and welcome us to the grand foyer. I can already imagine placing a foyer table decorated with some sort of painting hanging by the wall.

"Wow, this place is massive." Mia gasps in awe.

"Well, he does love his space," I joke in amusement and she giggle.

"He sure does. OH Ana! Come quick. Look at this magnificent view! Seattle is really at the palm of his hands now. I love this place. He does have a good taste." Mia comments.

The ding of the elevator gain our attention as we both turn our head to greet the interior designer.

Gia Matteo is nothing like what we have in mind. The moment she stepped into the foyer, we smell trouble that is about to blow up. She is wearing a skin tight dress that barely cover her bump, and a very low cut front I can practically see her nipples poking out of the seam of her v neck. The front zipper of the dress is about to burst from the tightness of the chest. _Someone bought her dress two size too small I guess._

"Oh...hello. I was expecting Christian for our appointment. Is he here yet?" She is looking the vast empty apartment trying to catch a glimpse of my non present boyfriend while forcing a smile to us and giving us the degrading look.

"Hello, you must be Gia Matteo the interior designer of MY BROTHER'S apartment. I'm Mia, Mr. Grey's sister." Mia sternly introduce herself before she even has the chance to step in further into the apartment and give out her hand waiting for her to shake them. She seems to lose her cool for a split second, but professionally accept Mia's handshake and quickly offer her hand to shake mine as well.

I am not backing down from this bitc - lady who apparently is interested in my BOYFRIEND.

"Hello, nice to meet you Mrs. Matteo. I am Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey's girlfriend." I stare directly into her eyes and shake firmly to her hand. I am well aware that she is single, definitely not married, but I purposely say Mrs. just because I wanted to.

"Um, Ms. Gia Matteo actually. So, is Christian running late? He is always on time," she try to be discreet and scan the empty space one more for any indication of Christian but fail miserably.

"Unfortunately Ms. Matteo, we will assist you on the interior design of this apartment. Christian gives us the carte blanche to design the whole living quarter." Mia's dominant voice echoes through the empty hall.

She blinks a couple of time, probably trying to digest that this 18 year old girl is having none of her shit right now.

"Oh, okay. Well then should we get started? This is the design that I have in mind so far. Based on the inquiry I had with Christian a few weeks ago for his office, I know that his taste would be clean and neat, chick and modern, minimalistic. As the colour theme, since Christian love my concept of white for his office, I am doing the same for his home as well. White is very now and wow, it suits..."

"Isn't white too… boring?" Mia cuts her in as she was about to lay out her blueprints.

"Well, Christian approves my design for his office." she interjects like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just because he approves, doesn't mean he likes them." Mia smirks.

Mia is really going full force on this poor woman and all I can do is silently hide my laughter.

"Maybe you can see what I have in mind first, before we move on. Then we can go through each room and make changes from there." she try to keep her professionalism but the crack is starting to show.

"How about we choose a theme first. I do agree on the chick and modern part, but I have to cross out white from the chart. It can be the complementary colour, but not the main colour. What I have in mind is more of the earthy tone, browns, using dark marbling floor. What do you think Ana?" She diverts her attention back to me as if Ms. Matteo is not in the room.

"I am with you Mia. White is just too plain. He needs comfort when he goes home from work everyday. A white clinical colour will just reminds him of his office. Now, lets see what you got so far Ms. Matteo." I give her my sickly sweet smile.

She clear her throat gently and take a breath before she begins. "Right, um, here is the plan that I come up so far. Let's start from the foyer shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later and we are tucked away in a small bistro a few blocks from Escala enjoying the garden salad and a glass of lemonade discussing about the apartment design, or the designer to be specific.

"I can't believe she didn't even try to hide her goo goo eyes to herself! She even calls him by his first name."

I giggle at Mia because apparently she is more bothered about it than me.

"She can goo goo eyes all she wants, but she can't have him." I try to calm her down. "Anyways, you have to admit those goo goo eyes are sharp enough to present a good design for the place."

Her ideas, even though a lot of them are over the top, are not bad. As per Christian's request, there will be a library and two guest bedrooms on the second floor, and a media room on the first floor located right across from the main bedroom. Not to worry, the room will be soundproofed so the noise will not infiltrate and disturb Christian at all. The kitchen design is beautifully done and so is the dining room. Although we ended up clearing a lot of unnecessary decor, overall it was not bad.

"Ana, we should keep on looking for internships or at least part-time jobs. I can't go on summer break like this or I'll die of boredom." Mia whines as she take her last bite of her salad.

"Jobs are so hard to get these days. Sometimes I wonder if I applied to the wrong major. Now that I think about it, I can't even get an internship let alone a permanent job in the future." I dramatically sigh. It's true though, sometimes I wonder to myself if I got myself into the wrong major and my worst nightmare would be that my high school counselor is right that I did take the wrong major at this big university. _Urghh, thinking about the future always give me such a spin to my brain._

Once I'm back home I text Christian to inform him that the appointment is over.

 _How was it? - C_

 **Very interesting - A**

 _How so? - C_

 **Nothing important you need to know - A**

For the rest of the day Christian does not contact me again and I try to be productive by grocery shopping and cook for dinner. This domesticated act is really bothering me. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy cleaning and cooking but this is not how I envision my future to be. Just a stay at home wife cleaning, shopping, and cooking for the family. I don't get into Harvard for nothing. I have to find an internship even if it's only for a month.

Also, I have zero intention of asking Christian to ship me into an internship. I don't want to constantly rely on his power to do anything. Right now people are not aware of our relationship, but as things progress people will know for sure that I got into this internship due to my boyfriend's connection.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is disappointing. I am writing the next chapter currently.

Have a great day y'all :)

X Fatemoon


End file.
